Actualizaciones en Freddy s
by Xclax
Summary: (Sucesos despues de "Noches en Freddys") Despues de pasar aquellas 6 noches con aquellos animatronicos por fin conoci la paz en la pizzeria, hasta que alguien del pasado vuelve, y no vino sola.
1. Sucesos

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde aquel día que derrote a los animatronicos, pensé que ahí por fin se acabaría mi mala suerte de mi vida, me equivoque un montón, en la mañana me levante para prepararme para salir con amigos, hasta que llego un correo electrónico por mi celular, lo deje para mas tarde, después de bañarme y desayunar decidí ver el correo electrónico, sentí prácticamente el mismo sentimiento como aquella vez que por primera vez no vi a Chica en su lugar, el mensaje decía así:

"¡Hola! Me acabo de mudar a unas calles tuyas, ¡Quisiera saludarte!

_Siempre tuya, **Alice**"_

Se me cayo el celular de la impresión, **Alice** otra vez no... por favor no... no tarde mucho en levantarme y salir de mi casa mirando de lado a lado, asegurándome que no estuviese ella aquí, no pasare esto de nuevo, no esta vez, decidí tomar mis cosas rápidos, mi mochila y mis lentes, por si acaso también el uniforme de trabajo por si la veía cerca de mi casa, cerré la puerta con llave y me fui corriendo con mucho cuidado, ahí me encontré con los demás.

**Juan**: ¿Que pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma...

**Daniel**: Esta mañana.. recibí un correo de **Alice**..

**Saul**: ¿**Alice**? ¿Estas seguro?

**Daniel**: Si... usa exactamente la misma manera de despedirse..

**Juan**: ¿Que hacemos?

**Saul**: Mas bien que ara el, a nosotros no nos da ningún problema en realidad.

**Juan**: (Le da un golpe leve dándole una indirecta obvia)

**Saul**: Ay bueno, ¿que necesitas?

**Daniel**: Chicos si la ven y les pregunta donde estoy díganle que estoy el la dirección contraria por la que vine, ¿de acuerdo?

**Saul**: Claro claro

**Juan**: Bueno, ya, ¿a donde vamos?

**Saul**: ¿Que tal a la **pizzeria** **Freddy** **s**?

**Daniel**: Pues llevo un cupón de descuento desde que empece a trabajar allá, ¡vamos que invito yo!

**Juan**: Bien, no se diga mas, ¡va monos!

Si tuviera que ser sincero no disfrute para nada el día, estaba mas ocupado viendo a otros lado que prestar atención, mis amigos notaron mi expresión y me dieron comprensión, sin embargo la pizza como siempre estaba muy deliciosa, el dueño me llamo, pensé que me diría que tenia que hacer cualquier tontería porque trabajo aquí, pero me menciono que hoy se alarga mi turno hasta las 12:00 PM, mencionando que se me iba a pagar mucho mas, acepte claramente, luego me dejo comer tranquilo, vi mi reloj y marcaron ya las 7:00 PM, nos despedimos y fui a mi casa, por suerte no había nadie, ni intrusos... ni una chica psicópata... por lo que me prepare para el trabajo como siempre, cuando fui caminando hacia la pizzeria sentí esa sensación, la misma sensación que sentí hace 5 años, ya sabia de que era, di las mas vueltas posibles a la redonda y logre esconderme en un arbusto y avanzar hasta la pizzeria, ¿Ahora quien es el mejor, Snake?.

Entre a la pizzeria, casi me tropiezo por la habitación V.I.P donde esta **Catie**, Que era el animatronico donde pusieron al dueño, la verdad es que no me da pena, se lo merecía por todo lo que le hizo a los guardias, vi a los demás animatronicos con la cara amargada, siguen con cemento en los pies desde aquella noche, camine hacia mi oficina y me senté, cerré las puertas como de costumbre, pero esta vez vi algo nuevo, raro, esa figura era totalmente desconocida, un intruso, la ultima "cosa" que estaba aquí ilegalmente recuerdo que fui disparado en la columnas, cortado por tijeras y sin cabeza, aun no se como así resistía seguir, me concentre y saque mi linterna y me prepare para la batalla, por dios, si podía con un animatronico podre con cualquier cosa, salí de las puertas y fui lo mas sigiloso que pude, pude ver su sombra, no pude verlo bien, simplemente me acérquese y prepare para noquearlo, me torcí un dedo del pie, mire para abajo un momento, mire para adelante y no vi a nadie, ¿como demonios? mire para atrás y ahí estaba, se lanzo prácticamente hacia mi, preparado para que yo atacase me quito la linterna y me abrazo.

Era **Alice**, tarde varios minutos quitármela de encima, claramente ella insistía en que la abrace, me negué y fui directo al grano.

**Daniel**: **Alice**, ¿que haces aquí, sabes que esto es ilegal?

**Alice**: ¿Ilegal amarte? ¡Entonces soy una terrorista!

**Daniel**: (Tomo su mano y la jalo hacia la salida del restaurante)

**Daniel**: **Alice**, deberías saber que no debes meterte en estos lugares asi porque si..

Debo admitirlo, tuve que tener mucha valentía para poder ponerme en su contra, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso antes, pero tenia que hacerlo, no debo huir, debo de ser fuerte y tragarme todo el miedo de una, mientras yo la jalaba para la salida, ella simplemente sostenía mi mano con mas fuerza y sonreía de felicidad, intente ignorarla y llevarla de nuevo hacia la salida, en el proceso casi me vuelvo a tropezar justo a la entrada de la sala V.I.P de nuevo, mierda, deberían empezar a mejorar este piso, me fije en mi hora para ver cuanto tiempo perdí, ya eran las 2:03 AM, aun me espera un turno largo, mire a mi izquierda y...

_**Mierda mierda MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!**_

No esta... **Catie**... No esta...

**Daniel**: ... (Mirando hacia el lugar vació de **Catie**)

**Alice**: ¡Hey **Dany**! ¿No me darás algo de comer para celebrar nuestro encuentro? ¿Que pasa?

**Daniel**: **Alice**, no tengo tiempo para explicar (Puse fuerza en su mano y la jale con mi mayor fuerza y velocidad hacia mi oficina, intente evitar chocar con cualquier cosa, cuando llegue cerré la puerta de la oficina verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca)

**Alice**: Uh, esto es algo pronto, pero vale (Se empieza a desabrochar la camisa)

**Daniel**: ¡No me refiero a eso! (Saca una grabación algo vieja )

**Daniel**: Mira, toma, escucha la, no tengo tiempo para explicarte yo mismo

**Alice**: Esta bien, ¿pero luego habrá tiempo para eso, verdad?

**Daniel**: ¡Solo escucha la grabadora!

Comencé a mirar desesperadamente cada cámara, no estaba en ninguna parte, ¡Joder! debo encontrarlo debo hacerlo debo poder... ¡QUE PRESIÓN! debe ser un sueño no puede estar pasando otra vez, no tengo mis armas ni estrategias, comencé a sudar como cerdo y empiezo a escuchar una canción, **Alice** me dijo que termino de escuchar la grabación, puse un momento de silencio y pensar, debo sacarla de aquí antes de que algo malo pase, mantendré mi promesa y me asegurare de destruir a **Catie**, me levante de mi silla y le dije:

**Daniel**: Mira **Alice**, cuando el venga quiero que vayas por la izquierda y huyas, después y-

**Alice**: ¡Hey! ¡Yo voy contigo!

**Daniel**: No, mira, no es un juego, simplemente vete y ya

**Alice**: ¿A si? Acaso te gustaría que... ya sabes que?

**Alice** me intento engañar como la ultima vez, no caeré de nuevo, simplemente la aparte de encima y le dije que esto era algo muy serio, para eso escuche unos pasos afuera, no tuve fuerza para levantar mi tableta y ver si estaba ahí, simplemente mis huesos no querían reaccionar, con toda la fuerza que pude dar me puse enfrente de la puerta, apreté en "Light" para ver a **Catie** apoyándose de la ventana viéndome a mi y a **Alice**.

Estoy jodido...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Debido a la fama que tuvo la historia "Noches en Freddy s" decidí hacer esta secuela, lo que me motivo a dar la secuela fue sobre todo las Reviews positivas, y claramente las que pedían mas (Algunos pensaron que no tendría secuela la historia anterior, lo cual me fue irónico) Ahora que se añade esta nueva protagonista lo mas probable es que los capítulos sean un poco mas largos (Se intentara hacer mas de las 2,000 palabras, si no se puede lamento mucho no poder cumplirlo)<strong>

**Ahora, si te gusto este nuevo inicio donde nuestro protagonista tendrá que "sufrir" ahora con su nueva compañera y su nuevo enemigo, bueno, si te gusto esta manera de empezar siempre podrás darle una review tanto para consejo constructivo, aquellos Reviews con criterios destructivos se dara el ban**

**Si no te gusta este capitulo dame la paciencia, ¡el siguiente capitulo me concentrare en hacerlo como lo hacia en la primera historia!**


	2. Una noche pesada

De un lado de la puerta se encontraba **Catie**, mirándome a mi con esos ojos metálicos, solo hacia eso, me observaba, no dejaba de darme escalofríos, en cambio, dentro de la oficina se encontraba **Alice** diciéndome que ella me protectoria, ¿Porque mi vida no puede ser fácil?

Abrí la puerta contraria diciendo que tenia que correr, ella se negaba y decía que permanecería conmigo, debido a su insistencia termine yendo con ella, corrimos por toda la pizzeria, el es demasiado rápido, con 1 vuelta entera a la pizzeria estaría a centímetros de nosotros.

**Alice**; ¿Que hacemos?

**Daniel**: (Mirando hacia los lados) Mierda, debe haber algo que el este haciendo mal... ¡Un momento!

(Flashback)

"Y ellos pensaran que eres uno de ellos sin su endo esqueletoide, con lo cual están en **_CONTRA_** de las reglas del establecimiento y te meterán forzosamente en uno de sus trajes"

(Fin de flashback)

¡Eso es! Espero que esto me salve..

**Daniel**: (Sube arriba del escenario donde se encontraban los animatronicos desconectados) ¡Rápido, dame algo grueso y fuerte!

**Alice**: (Toma una silla de metal y se la avienta a **Daniel**)

**Daniel**: Esto puede servir.. (Golpea repetida-mentes el cemento unido al pie de **Freddy**) (Escucha los pasos de **Catie** cerca)

**Daniel**: (Rompe los 2 pedazos de cemento) ¡Listo! ¿Como se prende esto?

**Alice**: Ay no.. (Viendo a **Catie** en el otro lado de la habitación)

**Daniel**: (Patea repetidamente el traje de animatronico, se empieza a escuchar la música típica de **Freddy**)

**Freddy**: (Mira a **Catie**) _No se permite correr... _

¡Funciono! si tuviera que ser sincero mi teoría era muy poco probable, si **Foxy** corre porque **Freddy** nunca le dice nada? no es como si me estuviera quejando de eso pero bueno, **Freddy** después empezó a perseguir a **Catie**, **Catie** decidió luchar, lastimosamente **Catie** parecía mucho mas fuerte, decidí hacer lo mismo con los demás animatronicos, fue muy cansado, cuando termine hice la misma manera para prenderlos, cuando lo hicieron me ignoraron y ayudaron a **Freddy**, le tome la mano a **Alice** y corrimos hacia la oficina, veía la hora, eran ya las 3:52 AM...

**Daniel**: Cierra las puertas

Alice: ¡Sus deseos son mis ordenes, ¡Cualquier deseo que quiera lo cumplo... eh... ¡CUALQUIERA!

**Daniel**: **Alice** solo cierra las puertas!

**Alice**: ¡Bueno! (Cerro las 2 puertas) ¿Cual es el plan?

**Daniel**: Si algo me enseño los videojuegos es que 3 vs 1 siempre ganan los 3, mira, cuando acabe el turno tenemos que desactivar los animatronicos.

**Alice**: ¿A que hora acaba?

**Daniel**: No recuerdo bien... algo de las 12:00 PM creo que era...

**Alice**: ¿Que hacemos mientras?

**Daniel**: Según veo la pelea (Mirando la tableta) Dudo que acaben hasta las 12:00 PM, En el día me encargare de **Catie**, por el momento tendremos que esperar.

Me senté en mi silla mas relajadamente, que ya estaba relajado, **Alice** se sentó en el otro lado del sofá acercándose mas lentamente hacia mi, como de costumbre la aleje, con excusas típicas, la pelea entre los 3 animatronicos contra **Catie** era muy reñible, **Catie** tenia muchos problemas, mientras que se concentraba en atacar a **Freddy** y **Bonnie** le golpeaba los pies, y cuando trataba de defenderse Chica le daba otro golpe, era increíble como no había caído aun, debo tener cuidado, mientras no me descubran aquí todo ira bien, **Alice** estuvo viendo grabaciones de guardianes que habían pasado los primeros 5 días, donde recomendaban salirse o quemar en si el restaurante, al menos eso la entretuvo y me evitara mas problemas, era sencillamente fácil cuando derrotaron a **Catie** y cayo al suelo, pero algo sorprendente paso, se levanto, sus ojos tomaron un aspecto rojo, y sus manos tenían mas volumen haciendo que un golpe sonara como si se cayera un piano sobre un plato, pronto los 3 animatronicos cayeron, **Catie** trepo hacia el techo tocando la cámara y quitando la, ya no puedo ver la cámara, mierda..

**Daniel**: **Alice**, preparate, Catie gano la pelea, probablemente viene para acá

**Alice**: ¿No ganaron los demás?

**Daniel**: No parece, paso algo en **Catie** cuando **parecia** verse derrotado, lo cual pienso qu- (Oigo un ruido fuerte)

Su mano.. atravesó la puerta mecánica como si fuera pétalo de rosa... si me alcanza estoy perdido, debo sacar a **Alice** rápido

Hicimos lo mismo de nuevo, solamente que cometí el error de caer una de las cosas que se cayeron durante la pelea contra los animatronicos, levantándome llego **Catie** y me puso contra la pared gritándome en la cara, **Alice** detenidamente se paro y no dejo gritar cosas como "SUELTA A MI **DANY**" "TE MATARE" "¡NO OLVIDARE ESTO!" mientras lanzaba cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano, intente soltarme pero simplemente no podia, de repente, los ojos de Catie tomaron un ojo oscuro vació, y de repente Catie hablo con una voz distorsionada como la de Golden, pero tenia una voz mas "humana"

**Catie**: _Hola **Daniel**, ¿Tiempo sin vernos, verdad?_

**Daniel**: ¿Que...?

**Catie**: _¿Que? ¿Ya no me recuerdas? Déjame refrescarte la memoria, no se, ¿unos animatronicos metiéndome sin piedad a un traje de **Catie**?_

No puede ser... no puede ser... no... no...

**Daniel**: ¿Como es qu- (**Catie** aprieta el cuello de **Daniel** como señal de que se calle)

**Catie**: _Bueno, digamos que tuve ayuda, pero primero te haré pasar por lo que yo pasare, pero no te preocupes, juro que no te dolerá que te meta en un traje, ya que posiblemente estarás muerto de tantos huesos rotos que te romperé._

Me tiro al suelo, realmente me dolió, me levanto un pie me arrastro hacia el escenario, **Alice** se lanzo hacia **Catie**, pero simplemente el lanzo un manotazo tirándola al suelo aturdiendo la, después de tirarme al suelo también comienzo a alzar el puño, estaba a punto de golpearme cuando...

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Todos los animatronicos se fueron a su lugar, Menos **Catie** que le salia chispas mientras trataba de darle el golpe, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando llego **Alice** tratando de quitarle o apartarme del puño, me quito justo a tiempo, mire mi reloj, no era posible, son las 6:00 AM, mi turno aun no acaba, ni siquiera van a abrir, ¿porque se fueron? ¿Estarán programados a si? mientras estaba en el suelo me abrazo **Alice** diciéndome si estaba bien, le respondí que si, ella me dio una sonrisa y no me dejo abrazar hasta que me la tuve que quitar de encima.. otra vez.

**Daniel**: Uf... casi y no la cuento..

**Alice**: ¿Porque volvieron a sus lugares?

**Daniel**: Están programados para ello, aunque aun no se porque se fueron, aun no acaba mi turno

**Alice**: ¿Cuantas horas te quedan de trabajo?

**Daniel**: Bueno, 12 - 6 me da a 6, estaré aquí otras 6 horas

**Alice**: Mmm, ¿6 horas eh...?

**Daniel**: Si es que aun no pierdo el toque con las Matemáticas si, ¿Por?

**Alice**: Bueno... Ya sabes como se suelen entretener los hombres y mujeres durante unas hor-

**Daniel**: Nope.

**Alice**: ¡Per-

**Daniel**: Nope nope nope nope nope (Se aleja hacia otra parte cuando se escucha menos su voz)

**Alice**: :c

Después de que **Alice** y yo recojimos todo lo dañado (Ademas de desacernos de lo roto) dije que **Alice** se fuera antes de que se fuera el dueño, aunque insistió en quedarse, pero le dije que al menos 10 o 5 minutos se fuera, logre convencerla y averiguamos sobre **Catie** si tenia algún modo de "apagado" para usarlo cada noche, no encontré nada, solo encontré cables que no entiendo y que son mas confusos como cuando estudie mecánica, le mencione a **Alice** que el dueño se debería encargar de esto, **Alice** miro el sitio y busco sobre el historial de guardianes y también los periódicos del restaurante, mientras mas veía a **Catie** mas confuso estaba, ¿como logro ese modo "fuerte"

Vi el reloj y ya marcaban las 10:52 PM, ya quería irme a descansar, luego vino **Alice** con un periódico en la mano que guardo en su mochila, me menciono que no encontró nada acerca de Catie, pero me dijo que me tendría una sorpresa mañana, lo cual no me da ninguna ilusión la verdad...

Me fui a las mesas cerca del escenario un poco hambriento, esperando que acabase mi turno para irme a comer, de repente Alice llego y noto mi hambre, saco una de sus cosas de su mochila lo que parecía ser un sandwich, un momento. ¿me tiene preparado un sandwich? no se que le tengo mas miedo en estos momentos...

**Daniel**: ¿Espera, de donde lo conseguiste?

**Alice**: ¡Lo hice yo mismo, anda cometerlo!

**Daniel**: Eh.. ¿Segura que lo hicist-

**Alice**: ¡Vamos que me force mucho en hacerlo!

**Daniel**: Esta bien...

Intente comérmelo, no era muy delicioso, pero sabiendo que trataba de **Alice** no quería que se volviera histérica y fin ji que me estaba gustando, al menos cuando me lo acabe ya no sentía hambre, ella se sentó también a comer junto a mi, ella también traía uno igual al mio, mire mi reloj y ya eran las 11:50 AM, le dije a **Alice** que se fuera antes de que el dueño viniese, lo hizo rápido, después de que tocara el fin de mi hora entro el dueño con una cara muy satisfactoria, al verme se sorprendió muchísimo que le dejo un gran silencio, que extraño

**Dueño**: ...

**Daniel**: ¿Señor?

¿Abra descubierto lo de **Alice**?

**Dueño**: No nada, ¿paso algo nuevo hoy muchacho?

**Daniel**: De hecho si, los animatronicos volvieron, esta vez se levanto **Catie**, necesito a ese fuera de batalla, es demasiado fuerte, casi no pude con el...

**Dueño**: Claro, me asegurare de eso para tu turno, bueno, nos vemos después chico, ya sabes, toca el negocio. Aquí tienes tus 1023 $, esto en total es el aumento de tu salario por las horas extras.

**Daniel**: Gracias señor

Me fui y mientras iba a mi casa vi a **Alice** apresurada, la perdí de vista y decidí mejor irme a acostar para descansar, ya me tocaba un buen descanso de una mala noche,no pude dormir mucho, pero lo suficiente para recuperar energías rápidamente, cuando termine de bañarme y de vestirme para salir con unos amigos no me daría tan mal.

Argh, ya es momento de ir a trabajar, bueno, fui a mi casa despidiéndome de mis amigos, después de prepararme para ir a trabajar fui a la pizzeria, donde se encontraba el dueño, iba a preguntarle sobre si el animatronico **Catie** ya estaba en un modo mas pacifico, en cambio lo que el dijo me sorprendió un montón, que aun no me lo puedo creer ni un poco.

**Dueño**: ¡Hey **Daniel**! ¡Tengo buenas noticias!

**Daniel**: ¿Cuales?

**Dueño**: Una chica en la mañana me dijo sobre la busca de el empleo de guardián, le mencione que ya teníamos uno cual eres tu, pero dio unos argumentos muy buenos sobr-

No...

**Dueño**: Sobre lo que me convenció fue de que fue-

No... no...

**Dueño**: Tu nueva compañera, (Señala marcando de que venga, la cual sale **Alice**)

**Alice**: ¡Hola dany! (Sonriendo)

Mierda...

**Dueño**: ¿Se conocen? Bien, a si no me tengo que preocupar si se llevan bien, bueno, empezare con mis cosas, a si que los veo mañana para pagarles, Adiós (Se va)

**Alice**; ¡Hey "compañerito" ¡Que emoción! (Abrazando a Daniel)

Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Porque mi vida no puede ser mucho mas fácil?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Como mencione antes, trabaje para que pudiera ser mas "extendido" que la primera historia, por lo cual espero que sea de su agrado. Bien, si les gusto y quieren dar alguna opinión o critica constructiva pueden darle a una Review que siempre leo todas! ¡Las Reviews positivas me alientan a seguir con la historia!**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, pero para el que no se haya dado cuenta, el animatronico que se esta enfrentando nuestro protagonista es un gato, gato en ingles "Cat" y el nombre del animatronico es "CATi****e" ¿Eh? Lo pillan? Bueno me callo..**

**Espero que le hayan gustado este capitulo, ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


	3. El pasado siempre atormenta

**Alice**: ¡Vamos, sera divertido!

**Daniel**: Para ti suena divertido

**Alice**: ¿Que tiene de malo?

**Daniel**: No se, tal vez porque puede que estemos en peligro y haya un animatronico que me quiere matar? Ademas que no me dijiste que ibas a entrar a este trabajo, ¡Es peligroso!

**Alice**: ¡Vamos, que era una sorpresita, ademas no dejare que nadie te haga daño, yo te protejere!

**Alice**: Ademas, el dueño dijo que no se movería, que **Catie** esta "apagado" A si que no tenemos que preocuparnos sobre los animatronicos!

**Daniel**: Eso me dijeron desde que acabe con los normales y mira como termine ayer

**Alice**: ¡Pero que va, ya paso una hora, para esto según tu debería haberse movido!

Mierda, ya no tengo mas argumentos para detenerla, debo pensar algo, ah, ¡ya se! por esta vez las estúpidas y tontos documentos me ayudaran!

**Daniel**: Bueno, pero por cierto, el dueño ya te dio tu grabación de bienvenida?

**Alice**: ¿Grabación de bienvenida?

**Daniel**: Si si, todos los guardias reciben una!

**Alice**: Que raro, no me dio una

**Daniel**: ¡Deja que te la traiga yo! (Se va al sitio de grabaciones)

Uff, casi no me escapaba de esa, esa **Alice** me saca de quicio fácilmente, ademas de entrar al trabajo y verla desde hoy 12 horas sera frustrarte, fui a buscar grabaciones que me ayudaran a darle la "bienvenida" a **Alice**, desde que mande las grabaciones a los que murieron se quedaron las grabaciones los que pasaron las 5 noches, entre una de ellas había una que se apegaba totalmente al modo legal, perfecto, seguramente media hora de política y blabla me dará tiempo, fui a enviarle la grabación a **Alice** cuando me la encuentro haciendo poses raras viéndome

**Daniel**: T _ T ¿Que haces?

**Alice**: ¿Que? ¿no me queda bien el uniforme? Si quieres me lo quit-

**Daniel**: (Apresuradamente) El punto es que te traje la grabación de bienvenida, cuando la termines de escuchar me dices, tengo que confirmar que **Catie** esta fuera de combate

Alice: ¡Claro!

**Fui** a la sala V.I.P donde estaba **Catie**, me asegure de que estuviera totalmente desconectada, hice varios movimientos frente a el y no actuó nada, creo que esta vez el dueño tenia razón, aunque no me dará gracia ver lo que hará **Alice** cuando se de cuenta de que tiene desde ahora 10 horas con 30 minutos conmigo, espero arreglármelas solo, cuanto odio las horas extras, baje del escenario en busca de **Alice** para informarle, cuando llegue la oficina ya no estaba, levante la tableta y la busque por cámaras, aunque **Alice** se debió aprender algún que otro punto ciego de la cámara, busque el de la cocina, que otra vez se rompió y solo se escuchaba el audio, donde se escuchaba cosas levantarse y caerse, entre ellas una estufa, me levante con la tableta y fui a buscarla, cuando entre a la cocina vi a **Alice** con su uniforme, pero con un sombrero enorme típico de chef, pero al final de la "copa" del sombrero estaba su sombrero de seguridad que llevan los guardias, aun no entiendo como no se caía el gorro.

**Daniel**: ¿Que haces?

**Alice**: ¡Haciendo una pizza!

**Daniel**: ¿Al menos sabes hacer pizzas?

**Alice**: Pff, lo dices como si no supieras que las novias deben alimentar/cuidar a sus novios!

**Daniel**: ¡Per-

**Alice**: Ah, y también lo que hacen las novias también es sastifac-

**Daniel**: ¡Ya entendí! el punto es que no hagas desastres, me quitaron mucho salario por los daños que hizo Catie a los animatronicos, y que hoy quería comprare una consola...

**Alice**: ¡Tranquilo! Que tendré mucho cuidado

**Daniel**: Bueno, entonces me vo-

**Alice**: ¿Oye, que va primero, el pan o el queso?

Dios mio... le dije como se hacían las pizzas, aunque no creo que me haya entendido, al menos tiene espíritu, ademas que la mantendrá ocupada por un rato, ahora que tengo mas tiempo fui hacia la antigua "**Pirate** **Cove**" que aun no la habían re modelado el interior, cuando entre se veía muy viejo todo, y vi un montón de cemento cuadrado con un hoyo gigante con la forma de **Foxy**, eso explica como ataco a **Golden** aquel día, entre las cosas viejas había unos papeles adentro de varias demandas, entre ellas estaba la llamada "La mordida del 87" Fue terrible aquel día, era uno de los presentes, milagrosamente logro sobrevivir la niña, aun no me creo como sobrevivió sin un lóbulo frontal del cerebro, yo si que necesito el lóbulo frontal, aun puedo recordar como sus dientes atravesaron el cráneo de aquella niña, aunque me contaron que semanas después fue asesinada, una gran pena, desde que se lo de los animatronicos ya no me da tanta gracia verlos, pero ahora yo estoy de guardia, y ellos están inmóviles con mas cemento en los pies, que vueltas puede llegar a dar la vida.

Fui a la oficina aburrido, intente jugar en mi celular pero ya no tenia batería, entonces me fui por la derecha para ver que tal le quedaba la pizza a **Alice** cuando mi corazón se detuvo, vi a **Golden**, pero estaba sentado, como si estuviera sin endoesqueleto, no podía gritar ayuda, no podía reaccionar, hasta que logre controlarme por un momento, me acerque poco a poco a aquel disfraz, cuando lo toque, lo ultimo que recuerdo era eso, que lo tocaba, no se cuanto tiempo paso después, solo recuerdo que me desperté y estaba **Alice** mirándome mientras ella lloraba. Veía todo un poco mas borroso, solo podía distinguir un poco a **Alice**, todo lo demás no lo veía muy bien..

**Daniel**: Argh...

**Alice**: ¿**Dany**? ¿Estas bien?

**Daniel**: ¿Que paso...? Me duele la cabeza...

**Alice**: (Abraza a **Daniel**) ¡Creí que habías muerto, te encontré tirado en el suelo!

**Daniel**: ¿En el suelo?.. suelo... espera, ¡**GOLDEN**!

**Alice**; ¿**Golden**?

**Daniel**: (Mirando hacia los lados) ¿Donde esta?

**Alice**: ¿Quien es **Golden**?

**Daniel**: Espera **Alice**, es un animatronico, no se mucho de el pero es peligroso, es un poco normal pero muy rápido (Saca su tableta) Debe estar en algún lado...

**Alice**; Yo no vi a nadie (Limpiándose las lagrimas)

**Daniel**: ¿Segura? Estoy seguro que lo vi, por alguna parte debe estar aquí

Por mucho que miramos las cámaras no se encontró, después de no poder encontrarlo en cámaras lo buscamos por la pizzeria, y no, no lo encontramos, supuse que era una "ilusión" creo que aun no supero aquellas 6 noches, aunque dudo que una persona normal pudiera superar fácilmente aquellos recuerdos, no me imagino como los demás guardias lograron superarlo, supongo que intentaron olvidar o se hicieron borrachos para recordar tales recuerdos, no los culpo, debería tranquilizarme y tomar esto con mas calma, suspire y tome un vaso de café que había en la cocina, esperando que **Alice** terminara la pizza, tenia mucha hambre, `pero aun a si sigo conservando la tableta en mis manos, por si alguien se hace el listillo.

**Alice**: ¡Listo. ¡Ta-dah! (Pone una pizza medio quemada de peperoni) ¡Como las que te gustan!

**Daniel**: ¿Como sabes que me gustan las pizzas de peperoni?

**Alice**: Eh... (Cambiando de tema) ¿Y volviste a ver a ese tal **Golden** jeje? (Con una risa nerviosa)

**Daniel**: No, supongo que simplemente fue una ilusión

Trate de agarrar un pedazo de la pizza, pero quemaba, ¡Que mala pizza!, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una pizza, aunque espere unos minutos para que se enfriara, tenia un sabor regular, a si que no di quejas, la verdad es que si siento un cambio en **Alice**, para en estos momentos ya seguramente se hubiera lanzado contra mi sin que yo no pudiera hacer nada, aunque eso no quita que ella suela insistir cosas.., el punto es que al menos no es tan malo esto, si el dueño tiene razón las noches serán ahora mucho mas tranquilas que antes, a si que debería animarm-

**Alice**: ¡Hey **Daniel**!

**Daniel**: ¿Que?

**Alice**: ¿Que tal si jugamos como en los viejos tiempos?

**Daniel**: (Retrocedió un poco) ¿Como en los viejos tiempos?

**Alice**: ¡Si!

**Daniel**: (Con cara nerviosa) **Alice** yo digo que es una mal-

(Se escucha la risa de **Freddy**)

**Daniel**: (Susurrando) **Alice**, escóndete bajo la mesa!

Nos escondimos bajo la mesa, como de costumbre **Alice **no dejo de abrazarme, estoy mas seguro que aprovechaba el momento, escuchamos un ruido de cemento destruido, y vimos desde bajo de la mesa los pies de **Freddy**, momentos después golpes de cemento, cada vez se podia escuchar mucho mas fuerte, y poco a poco se veían los pies de los animatronicos, mierda, ¿porque se activaron? pasaban al lado de la mesa, escuchamos el plato de la pizza levantarse, y ver como trozos de pizzas caerse, obviamente, solo pizza partida, ellos no pueden comer, escuchaba la voz de Chica.

**Chica**: ¿Donde estará **Daniel**?

**Freddy**: Probablemente siga en su oficina, debemos aprovechar que estará descuidado

**Bonnie**: Estaria menos descuidado si no tuvieras que reírte en voz alta, pudo habernos escuchado

**Freddy**: Lo siento, pero ya sabes que me programaron para eso, bueno, ¿cual es la estrategia esta vez?

**Chica**: ¿Que tal la 9-21?

**Freddy**: No, por mucha efectiva que sea siempre tardamos en hacerla, debemos aprovechar y ser rápidos.

**Bonnie**: ¿la 7-2?

**Freddy**: Esa me gusta mas, ¿tenemos trajes vacíos en los que meter a nuestro amiguito?

**Bonnie**: Creo, la ultima vez que estube conectado habia muchos de Chica

**Chica**: ¡Pues suena bien., ¡vamos a por el!

Después de que abandonaron la situación me puse la tableta, **Bonnie** estaba en el pasillo, **Freddy** estaba con Chica a 2 habitación de la cocina, al parecer no saben que estábamos bajo la mesas, ahora se un buen dato, la risa de **Freddy** marca que se conecto, pero, ¿como se conecto?

**Alice**: (Susurrando) ¿Porque se mueven?

**Daniel**: (Susurrando) No lo se, mira, ya no falta mucho par-

¿Que mierda? ya eran las 9:53 AM y no se habían ido a sus lugares, no recuerdo ni siquiera escuchar el timbre ese cuando acaba mi hora predeterminada, comencé a dudar si estaba soñando, me gol-pie en la cara y si, me dolió, no estoy en un sueño, **Alice** me pregunto porque me pegue y le dije que confirmaba, después le dije que ya no falta mucho para que acabe el turno, que solamente debíamos permanecer aquí y-

(Se escucha unos pasos mucho mas fuertes que los del resto)

**Catie**: _**Daniel**... ¿Donde estas?... Terminemos lo que tu noviesita detuvo..._

¡Mierda!

* * *

><p><strong>Al final terminan siendo aproximadamente la misma duración de capítulos que antes, no se porque, pero siempre termino entre menos de 2,000 pero mas de 1,000, la cosa es asi, bueno, ¡Si les gusto el capitulo y tienen alguna opinión yo sugerencia no olviden de darme una Review que siempre las leo todas!**

**Claramente, las Reviews con criticas destructivas o con insultos terminaran siendo reportadas y bloqueare al usuario que me las haya mandado.**

**¡Muchas gracias a los que hayan dado Review ya!, ¡Se los agradezco muchísimo y cada vez me aspiran a seguir continuando la historia!**


	4. Entre la espeda y la pared

El pánico instantáneamente me invadió, todos van a por mi, no se que hacer... no se que hacer... no me puedo calmar, me tiemblan las manos, **Alice** nota que estoy nerviosa y me trata de animar, pero no puedo.. estoy muy jodido... muy jodido... tengo que hacer algo.. no... entonces me van a ver, debo hacer algo

**Catie**: _Vamos **Daniel**... no te escondas...__  
><em>

No puedo dejar de tener miedo, toco mi pecho y puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera, **Alice** trata todo lo posible para mantenerme callado, casi solté un grito pero rápidamente **Alice** puso su mano para taparme la boca, no puedo mucho mas, el reloj no avanza rápido, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, **Freddy** no tardara de descubrir que no estoy en mi oficina, la tableta, ¡tengo mi tableta aun! **Freddy** esta en la cocina, Chica en el "Armario" y **Bonnie** esta a 1 habitación de la oficina, no tardaran en descubrir y terminaran buscando por todas partes, no veo soluciones esta vez, mientras estaba pensando escucho algo..

**Catie**: (Levanta la mesa donde se esconde **Daniel**) _Te encontré..._

**Daniel**: **Alice**... ¡CORRE! (Empuja a **Alice** alejándola)

**Catie**: _¡Tu te vienes conmigo! (_Agarra el pie de **Daniel**_) _

**Alice**: ¡Te ayudare! (Voltea a todos lados buscando una cosa para aventar)

**Catie**: (Toma del cuello a **Daniel** y lo pone contra la pared) _¿Ultimas palabras?  
><em>

Hasta aquí llegue, no pude mantener la promesa, espero que **Alice** logre salir de aquí, no quiero al menos sufrir mientras muero.

**Daniel**: Hazlo rápido... simplemente, hazlo rápido...

**Catie**: _Lo siento, pero no cumpliré es- (_Sale **Foxy** de la nada mordiéndole el cuello a **Catie**)

**Foxy**: ¡Lo encontré!

**Chica**: ¡A por el!

Los animatronicos se lanzaron hacia **Catie**, uno por uno, **Catie** esta vez tenían problemas, **Foxy** logro arrancarle parte del metal del costado a **Catie**, se podían ver varios cables saliendo de **Catie**, aunque rápidamente salio ese modo donde **Catie** tiene los ojos rojizos, **Alice** me levanto y fuimos lo que pudimos hacia la oficina, creo que no me rompí nada, solo veía la batalla por medio de la tableta, **Catie** lograba defenderse pero esta vez no podía con los 4, por lo que **Catie** llego a caer, pero esta vez resistió mas, estaba perdiendo por mucho, pero de la nada, sus ojos marcaron de color verde, y de sus manos salieron... ¿cuchillas? apuñalo a **Foxy** repetidas veces, sabe que su mayor amenaza sigue siendo **Foxy**, sabia que si los otros 3 animatronicos estaban fuera de combate no lo lograría, tome un bate de béisbol que encontré y corrí junto con **Alice** a ayudar por primera vez a los animatronicos, cuando llegue había caído **Bonnie**.

**Catie**: ¿_En serio creen que podran contra mi?_

**Daniel**: **Alice**, necesito algo afilado, como unas tijeras

**Alice**: Buscare unas, ¡no tardo!(Se fue a buscar tijeras)

Tal vez como lo hice con **Golden** podre con **Catie**, trate de ayudar a los animatronicos, pero poco a poco estaba perdiendo **Chica** y **Freddy**, empece entrar en batalla golpeando a **Catie** desde la nuca, si lo quiero hacer bien necesito su mascara fuera de su traje, no funciono pero lo entretuve, el trato de atacarme pero me eche para atrás, vi a **Foxy** comenzando a levantarse, y fue directo de nuevo hacia **Catie**, lo logro embestir, y **Catie** callo al suelo, **Foxy** empezó a rasgarlo en su "estomago" junto con Chica y **Freddy** pateándolo en sus piernas, **Alice** llego, me dio las tijeras, tengo que desactivarlo, pero eche pasos atrás si es que la pelea daba de ganador **Freddy**, aunque no tardo mucho para **Catie** se levantara, ¿Acaso no se apaga esa cosa? los puños de **Catie** tomaron un tono mas metálico y se veían mas pesados, con un golpe tiro a Chica, luego **Freddy, Foxy** logro morderlo en un angulo fuera de ataque de **Catie**, **Catie** intentando sacar a **Foxy**, aproveche el momento para hacerle un agujero y empezar a cortar lo primero que viera, no podía atravesar el metal, necesitaba estar delante suyo y cortar, lo intente, pero **Catie** estaba intentando mas quitar a **Foxy**, entonces comencé a cortar lo primero que veía, **Catie** logro agarrar a **Foxy** y lo aventó, intente escapar pero me agarro el pie derecho.

**Catie**: (Sosteniendo el pie de **Daniel**) _No escaparas asi de fac-_ (Se le cae la mano metálica)_ ¿Que? ¿Como lo lograste?_

Mi plan funciono, al parecer uno de los cables que corte conectaba a su mano, la suerte me sonrió a mi de nuevo, **Catie** furioso con su otra mano intento golpearme, pero los demás animatronicos bloquearon su ataque, **Foxy** mordía su puño, intentando romperlo mientras que **Freddy** golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza de **Catie**, **Catie** empezó a..¿Sangrar? ¿Como puede sangrar? **Catie** aprovecho mi confusion, **Freddy** se puso adelante de **Catie** y le estaba jalando la cabeza, hasta qu-

*_Ping_* *_Ping_* *_Ping_*...*_Ping_* *_Ping_* ¡_Yay_!

No... **Freddy** saliendo le chispas intento arrancarle la cabeza a **Catie,** pero no pudo evitar volver al escenario, todos volvieron menos **Catie,** que intento juntarse mas su cabeza a su cuerpo metálico.

**Catie:** _Bueno, ¿en que estábamos?_

**Daniel:** Hijo de puta...

**Alice** estaba buscando lo que sea, no paraba de ir un lado a otro, mientras **Catie** solo caminaba lentamente hacia mi, estaba llegando, **Alice** fue a la cocina, intente correr pero **Catie** me aventó una mesa, mierda, me quede atascado, **Catie** se acercaba, cerré los ojos y lo primero que escuche fue..

**Alice:** ¡MOLOTOV! (Lanza una molotov hacia **Catie** haciendo que **Catie** se prenda en llamas)

**Catie** se lleno de chispas entre gritos y suplicando ayuda, su cabeza se comenzó a derretir cuando se pudo ver lo que había dentro de ella... fue asqueroso, fue lo que parecía ser la calavera (específicamente el cráneo) saliendo sangre de sus huecos donde deberían estar sus ojos, hasta que cayo al suelo, el fuego no se expandió,se propago solamente en **Catie**, me desatasque y me levante, mirando el cuerpo fundido de **Catie**.

**Alice**: ¿Estas bien?

**Daniel**: Si.. eso creo..., ¿esta muerto?

**Alice**: No se... el experto en eso eres tu.

**Daniel**: Bueno, al menos acabamos est-

**Dueño**: ¿¡QUE HICIERON!?

El dueño con lagrimas en sus ojos estaba hablando fuertemente y agresivamente hacia nosotros, mientras sus ojos señalaban al cuerpo fundido de **Catie**.

**Dueño**: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HICIERON..!?

**Daniel**: Se que se ve extraño, pero **Catie** no nos dio opción, nos empezó a atacar y e-

**Dueño**: ¡CÁLLATE! Debí haberte matado cuando podía...

**Daniel**: Señor le juro que no quer- espera.. ¿Que?

**Dueño**: (Saca un arma apuntando a **Daniel**) Veras, soy el único que sabe que asesinaste a mi padre, ¡Y no me puedes decir que no!

**Daniel**: ¡Yo NO lo asesine, ademas, se lo merecia, ¿sabes la cantidad de personas que el provoco sus mue-

**Dueño**: ¡QUE TE CALLES DIJE!, ahora mira como dejaste a mi padre, lo siento padre... no creo poder repararte... lo siento..

**Daniel**: ¿Reparar?

**Dueño**: No es de tu incumbencia, ahora muer-

Por un momento el dueño se distrajo mirando el "cadáver" de su padre, en ese momento **Alice** aprovecho recogiendo las tijeras que se me cayeron al suelo, dio un salto y se las lanzo al dueño, le dieron en la costilla, **Alice** logro alcanzar al dueño, le saco las tijeras y le quito el arma, y ella apunto a la cabeza del dueño.

**Dueño**: ¿En serio mataras por un asesino?

**Alice**: ¿Asesino?

**Dueño**: ¡Si! ¡Como mencione antes, tu noviesito es un ASESINO, ¡Le quito la vida a mi padre! ¡¿Acaso me mataras por alguien como el?!

Hubo un gran silencio, **Alice** comenzó a pensar, nunca pensé que el dueño sabría que yo fui el responsable de la muerte de su padre, se lo merecía, el provoco demasiados asesinatos a gente inocente, tal vez tome justicia de mi propia mano, pero se que fue por diferencia la decisión mas correcta que e hecho, pero... tal vez **Alice** no piense a si, tal vez este realmente es mi fin, **Alice** suspiro profundamente, y miro directamente a los ojos del dueño, diciendo...

**Alice**: Pero el es MI asesino (Dispara al dueño a la cabeza) (Se levanta)

**Daniel**: ¿Alice?

**Alice**: (Suelta el arma) (Entre respiración agitada) ¿Estas bien?

**Daniel**: Si.. estoy bien...

**Alice**: (Toma el arma de vuelva, va hacia el animatronico **Freddy** metiendo el arma dentro de su mecanismo) Creo que a si nadie la encontrara...

**Daniel**: ¿Que hacemos con el dueño?

**Alice** se sentó en una mesa, tocándose la cabeza, se veía muy pensativa, me tengo que disculpar, no creí que las cosas llegarían a un extremo

**Daniel: Alice**, lo siento tanto... no creí que pasaría esto.. todo esto es mi culp-

**Alice:** (Mirando a **Daniel** mientras sonríe) No, yo prometí que te protejere, y primero muerta a que tu mueras :)

**Daniel:** Bueno... Le tenemos que decir de alguna manera esto a la policia sin que se enteren de que fuimos nosotros, primero llamala, a si nos van a creer

**Alice:** De acuerdo (Se va a llamar a la policia)

Saque un rollo de papel y limpie las tijeras para que no haya huellas digitales, y creo que funciono, no tardo mucho en llegar la policía, le dijimos que unos ladrones habían atacado el restaurante y le dieron al dueño, nos creyeron perfectamente y nos declararon como parte de las victimas mencionaron que el nuevo dueño seria uno de los abogados de la pizzeria, que no tiene ningún derecho de que nos despida o cualquier otra persona de la pizzeria, después de pasar una tarde del infierno de política me fui con **Alice,** ella menciono que no se arrepentía de nada, que era el o yo, al menos no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, cuando nos separamos para descansar, que dudo por mucho acosadora que sea **Alice** ella necesita descansar... creo... cono sea, logre llegar a mi casa, me acosté sobre mi cama, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, **Alice** acabo de asesinar a alguien hoy para salvarme a mi, no creí que ella seria capaz de algo de ese calibre, me acomode para dormir un poco, realmente lo necesito.

Sea lo que sea, a mi nadie me levanta sin dormir al menos 5 horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y a si acaba el capitulo de hoy, como realment eme entraron las ganas empece a hacer este capitulo pocas horas despues de publicar este, lo cual espero aun que sea de su mayor agrado, como no tengo nada que sea tan importante que decir (Ademas de afirmar que no se acerca el final de esta historia) me despido y les doy los mismos consejos de que si tienen alguna critica o sugerencia mandenmela por medio de una Review.<strong>

**Un gusto escribir para ustedes y adios, ¡Suerte!**


	5. Mi dany

_Desde que iba a la primaria en 5 año vi por primera vez el amor verdadero, no sabia exactamente su nombre, pero siempre lo seguía a todas partes en el recreo, y mientras el no se daba cuenta lo solía mirar mucho, las cosas cambiaron cuando llego el 6 grado, donde el era un poco mas "activo" y se movía mucho mas de lo normal, si el lograba hacer eso, yo también lo tenia que hacer._

_Cuando estábamos en la secundarias no me daría con rodeos ya, decidí hablar con el y interactuar, aunque no salio del todo "bien" creo que di una buena impresión, cuando tuve que elegir un taller donde marcaría mi especialidad técnica elegí la computación, porque el había elegido ese taller, a si que era mucho mas fácil tener una conversación, en ese taller era el mas sobre valorado por lo cual a las personas que solían molestar mucho lo mandaban a los peores talleres, haciendo que cada vez el taller fuera uno de los mas pocos alumnos, aunque por alguna extraña razón el siempre que me veía siempre daba un paso atrás o se iba con mucha prisa, aun no logro comprender exactamente por que, pero supongo que el ya no siente eso de mi, como sea, recuerdo exactamente que en 2 grado las cosas empeoraron, me tenia que mudar a otro estado, yo suplique, grite y llore para que no me cambiaran, eso significaba ya no verlo mas... ya no ver mas a mi **Dany**._

_Entonces decidí que cuando cumpliera la edad volvería a verlo por mi propia cuenta, entonces trabaje en alguno que otro trabajo pesado para ganar un buen dinero, aunque no era agradable a veces tener que cargar muebles enormes o llantas valdría la pena el resultado, mientras tanto en un trabajo donde tenia que cargar un mueble pesadisimo (Que no logre mover ni un poco) un chico amable me ayudo, cuando terminamos de mover el mueble y ya se iba pregunto si quería cenar con el luego, obviamente le dije que no, después del trabajo cuando fui a mi casa me encontré con el en el camino, invitandome otra vez que si quería salir, le volví a decir que no, cuando el simplemente saco una pistola apuntándome, el temblaba mucho, no sabia muy bien que estaba haciendo, cuando tuvo que pestañear aproveche sacando le el arma, intento quitármela o golpearme, cuando le di un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna, llame a la policía, y ¡Ta dah! era un traficante, por lo cual la policía me dio una gran recompensa, creo que las clases de karate me sirvieron de mucho, con la recompensa me daba lo suficiente como para viajar de nuevo a mi anterior estado._

_Tenia que estar preparada, cuando me despedí de mis familiares tome el primer autobús donde daba el estado, cuando llegue tuve que buscar un apartamento por el momento en donde dormir, no fue muy difícil encontrar uno, fue demasiado fácil, aunque la parte dificll fue averiguar exactamente donde vivía mi **Dany**, busque por todas partes buscando o tratando de reconocer a los viejos amigos de **Dany**, cuando me encontré con mi antiguo maestro de computación, le pregunte si sabia el correo electrónico de **Dany**, me menciono que el sabia muchos correos ya, pero que si quería podía ir a la escuela y buscar los papeles yo misma, acepte con mucho gusto._

_Había__ un montón de documentos sobre todos los alumnos, pero el me mostró solo los de mi generación, fue el doble de sencillo, era impresionante ver que los mas llenos eran los de los alumnos que se mantuvieron los 3 años en e taller mientras que el otro 75% eran muy pocos por el cambio de taller, viendo los documentos de mi **Dany** vi cual era su correo, lo anote en mi celular y le agradecii a mi antiguo maestro por su ayuda, cuando fui a mi casa saque mi celular, marque el destinatario, y ahora faltaba el asunto, me quede sentada pensando que iba a escribir, si escribía mucho tal vez no lo leerla, o si escribo muy poco pensara que no me importa nada el, y si escribo regular creerá que soy predecible, aunque tomo mucho tiempo decidí mandarle un mensaje sobre vernos, aunque era muy corto lo que hablaría con el probablemente seria mucho._

_No recibí ninguna respuesta el día después._

_Decidí__ buscarlo por mi cuenta, tal vez el ya no usa esa cuenta o no recibo su correo, entonces mientras caminaba por alrededor de las 8:00 PM en su busca encontré a uno de sus anterior amigos, le solían llamar "Salsa" a si que me puse a pensar, Salsa... Sals... Sal... Sa... un momento.. Sa... ¡**Saul**! ¡Eso es! Fui con **Saul** a saludarlo y preguntarle donde estaba **Dany**, el me vio muy sorprendido, me pregunto que hacia aqui, yo le respondí que me mude por "trabajo" a si que se callo por un momento, corte el silencio preguntándole donde estaba **Dany**, el me dijo "Probablemente esta trabajando en su turno nocturno" Le pregunte donde trabajaba, pero el se negó, después de insistir le el me dijo que trabajaba en McShushi..._

_Estaba diciendo mentiras, se noto un gran tic entre su cuello cada vez que mencionaba sobre que trabajaba alli, cuando le dije que me mentía solo dijo que se tenia que ir y se fue corriendo como loco, fue frustante aunque al menos ya sabia una pista de mas o menos donde se ubicaba mi **Dany**, entonces saque mi celular y puse en mapa para investigar el punto contrario de MzSushi, entre ellos había un parque cerca del Freddy Fazzbear Pizza, **Dany** es muy aficionado a la pizza, sin duda debe estar trabajando allí, entonces cuando llegue al parque me escondí a esperarlo y sorprenderlo, espere mucho pero de repente salio una persona con un traje de seguridad negro azulado, ¡Era el! estuve a punto de correr cuando pise una rama, el se paro y miro para los lados, luego termino iendo a un camino distinto al Fazzbear, ¿Acaso me equivoque?_

_Le empece a seguir, dio prácticamente vueltas, luego de tratar de recuperar el aliento no lo volví a encontrar, me senté y busque mi celular, si esta cerca del parque solo hay 5 restaurantes cerca, di todas mis apuestas al Fazzbear, fui corriendo para allá cuando casi me choco contra el dueño, pedí disculpas, y tuve que hacer que estaba esperando el autobús, después de que se fue entre a la habitación, estaba totalmente cerrado, tenia demasiados candados la cuerpo, no se porque, busque por todo el alrededor del restaurante hasta que había un conducto de ventilación, casi no lograba llegar hasta el, curiosamente estaba desatornillado, le faltaba 3 tornillos, a si que lo abrí como si fuera una puerta deslizadiza y entre por medio de la ventilación, después llegue a lo que parecía ser el lugar del show principal, había una cámara que de la nada empezó a mirar de izquierda a derecha, después se dejo de mover y escuche pasos muy leves llegar hacia a mi._

_Vi una sombra pasar, era exactamente el mismo traje que tenia **Dany**, tenia que ser el, dude por un momento, pero lo note, tenia posicion de combate, probablemente me confundió como un ladrón, cuando estuve a punto de abrazarlo por frente el dio un quejido y miro un momento por abajo, aproveche y me escondi para darle la sorpresa por detrás, lo abrace con mucha felicidad._

_Desde entonces hemos pasado su turno en las noches, y gracias a mi ingenio logre conseguir ser su compañera de trabajo, solo bastaba unos documentos falsos para convencer al dueño fácilmente, aunque est anoche a sido un poco difícil para **Dany**, parece que el animatronico "**Catie**" era el antiguo dueño, el dueño dijo que **Dany** era un asesino, la pregunta es, ¿Que me importa? **Dany** siempre sera **Dany**, no me importa si es un asesino o no, entonces el apunto agresivamente hacia mi **Dany**, yo hice lo que tuve que hacer para defendedlo, lo mate, y si tengo que ser sincera, no me arrepiento para nada, era el o mi **Dany**. y no dejare que nadie mate a mi **Dany**, aunque lo que debo admitir fue que **Dany** tuviera muchas malas excusas, cuando **Dany** se fue a tomar aire estaban apunto de meternos en prisión, luego llego el abogado de la pizzeria, el futuro dueño, donde su ultimo caso seria el nuestro, donde dio unos argumentos que encajaban perfectamente con la versión de la historia de **Dany**, nos libramos por poco, menciono que haría modificaciones al restaurante, que nos darían 2 semanas de descanso, que le dijera a **Dany**, pero realmente estoy muy cansada, tuve que aprender a cocinar una pizza y ademas de eso crear una Molotov, creo que los videojuegos pueden llegar a ser útiles._

_Cuando fui con **Dany** hacia regreso de su casa logre verificar donde vivía, vivimos algo lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para tomar un taxi, si no fuera porque tenia poca energía hubiera ido con el a su casa, aunque el rechazo la oferta con solo mencionarle eso, cuando nos separamos se me olvido decirle sobre las vacaciones, creo que entonces ya tengo la excusa perfecta para que lo pueda visitar el día siguiente, ¡Que emoción!_

_Si tuviera que hacer lo mismo para volver a salvar a **Dany** no lo pensaría 2 veces, defenderé a **Dany** a cualquier costa y lo apoyare en todo, pero primero,_

_¡Disfrutare mis vacaciones con el!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, donde se explico un poco sobre Alice!<strong>

**Cuando metí a Alice en la historia no pensé que seria una personaje tan "aceptada" en la historia, entre las alternativas de esperar a la Review (Si, esperaba que al primer capitulo de la secuela y ya estaba esperando una Review) Pensaba que entre la posibilidad fuera el rechazo de la "audiencia" sobre este personaje.**

**¡Bueno!, Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna critica constructiva no olviden de darme una Review, bueno, ¡Suerte!**


	6. Vacaciones cansadas

_**¡ADVERTENCIA!: ¡CAPITULO DONDE SI SOLO VES EL FIC POR EL SUSPENSO DE LOS ANIMATRONICOS O DEL DESARROLLO DE LA PIZZERIA TE RECOMIENDO ABANDONAR ESTE CAPITULO! ¡ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCASA INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LA PIZZERIA (No todo el capitulo) ¡PERO SI ERES UNA DE LAS PERSONAS YA MENCIONADAS, NO SE LE RECOMIENDA LEER ESTE CAPITULO!**_

_**Ah sido advertido**_

_**-¿Porque no le llamas relleno?-**_

_**-¡Ss¡hhh!-**_

Me levante temprano, lo que me despertó fueron los gritos de **Alice**, ¿A caso ella no duerme? Intente ignorarla pero ella no dejaba de gritar, entonces me levante y fui a abrirle. donde estaba vestida de unos jeans junto con una camisa purpura y una chamarra negra, aun no entiendo porque la vea tan entusiasmada, parecía como si habría ganado 4 veces las olimpiadas, aun no entiendo como es **Alice...**

**Daniel:** ¿Que pasa?

**Alice:** ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Comienzan nuestras vacaciones!

**Daniel:** ¿Vacaciones? ¿Que pasara con la pizzeria?

**Alice:** Dijeron que iban a empezar de 0, nos dieron 2 semanas de vacaciones

¿¡DOS!? dios se levanto de mi lado este día.

**Daniel:** ¡Bieeeeeennn!

**Alice:** ¿Hey, me dejas pasar un poco?

**Daniel:** Noooooo (Y cierra la puerta de su casa)

Ok, debo preparar mi horario vacacional, tal vez pueda llamar a Saul y salir de expedición, o aun mejor, ir con Alfonso y Saul a la playa, ¡Sera diver- Espera, ¿que es ese ruido? Salí de mi puerta viendo como **Alice** con unos 2 clips intentaba abrir el candado de mi barda lo cual es muy difícil, cuando una vez me intentaron robar cambie a una mucho mas potente.

**Daniel: Alice,** unos 2 clips no podrán romper mi cand- (Logra abrir el candado)

**Alice:** Bien, ¿Ahora a donde vamos?

**Daniel:** ¡¿A que te refieres con "Vamos"?!

**Alice:** ¿Que? ¿No disfrutaremos de las vacaciones?

**Daniel:** Eh.. ya tengo preparado el horario vacacional (Mintiendo)

**Alice:** Crei que te acababas de enterar

**Daniel:** De emergencia

**Alice:** ¿Y yo estoy ahí?

**Daniel:** Deja veo... (Saca un calendario sin ningun dia marcado) Nope, no sales

**Alice**; ¡A ver! (Le quita el horario y mira el horario vacio) (Saca un plumon) A esto le falta un detalle...

**Alice;** ¡Listo, **aqui** tienes! (Se lo da a Daniel)

El horario tenia escrito en todas partes "Estar con **Alice"**

**Daniel: Alice,** en serio no creo que sea buena id-

**Alice:** ¿¡Vamos, que podría salir mal!?

**Daniel:** Prefiero quedarme mas en casa (Mintiendo, de nuevo)

**Alice:** ¡Pues estaré contigo!

**Daniel:** No

**Alice:** ¿Que? No confías en mi?

**Daniel:** No es que no confie en ti... es que no te daria un cuchillo y me pondria de espalda

**Alice:** ¿cual es la diferencia de eso con confianza?

**Daniel:** Que es una manera mas indirecta (Cierra la puerta)

**Alice:** ¡No creas que una puerta detendrá mi amor!

**Daniel:** ¡Una puerta metal puede detener hasta plomo!

**Alice:** ¡El amor es mucho mas fuerte que plomo!

**Daniel**: ¡Una lastima que no se pueda lanzar el amor!

Luego escuche como se escucho el estruendo de la cabeza de **Alice** con la puerta. Hasta a mi me dolio

**Daniel: ¿Alice?**

Abrí la puerta, **Alice** parecía inconsciente, cuando intente levantar la ella se despertó y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, intente escapar pero no pude, mantenía muy bien apretado los brazos que era difícil mover los míos.

**Alice:** ¡Pero el amor si es inteligente!

**Daniel:** (Intentando escapar) Bueno... ¿que quieres?

**Alice:** ¡Cine!

**Daniel:** (Intenta aun escapar) ¿Que tal si jugamos un juego llamado **Soltar-a-Daniel-Game**?

**Alice:** ¡Prefiero jugar a **Besar-a-Dany-Game**!

Daniel: ¡Lastima que no tengo ese juego! (Se quita de encima de **Alice)**

**Daniel:** Bien, vamos al cine, pero después me dejas en paz, ¿vale?

**Alice:** ¡Clearo!

Después prácticamente fui contra mi voluntad al cine junto con **Alice,** yo quería ir a las guerras de pintura, al menos **Alice** me dejo decidir, elegí "Cantoflas" Una **pelicula** cómica, al menos logro sacarme mas de unas risas, aunque **Alice** no estaba mirando la película, mas bien me miraba a mi, lo cual daba miedo, que logre estar a 3 asientos a distancia de ella, aunque creo que me daba mucho mas miedo eso, cuando termino la película del final feliz (menos en destino acabado, ¡HA!) iba a irme a donde yo quería**,** cuando **Alice** me detiene sosteniéndome del brazo, ¿Como alguien como **Alice** tiene tanta fuerza? Casi siento que ella entreno en uno de esos eventos de boxeo.

**Daniel:** ¿Que?

**Alice:** ¡Falta lugares que ver!

**Daniel:** ¡Si dijiste que me dejarías en paz después de esto!

**Alice:** No, había dicho "Clearo" nunca dije "Claro" ¡HA!

**Daniel:** ¡Espera, teníamos un trato!

**Alice**: ¡Los tratos siempre tienen un agujero!

**Daniel**: ¡Entonces debe haber un agujero para ese trato que dices!

Logre distraerla, entonces intente correr, pero tomo mi pie, vaya, menudas vacaciones tendré que pasar hoy... y yo que quería ir a las guerras de pinturas

**Alice:** Muy lento...

**Daniel:** ¿Podemos ir al menos a las guerras de pinturas?

**Alice:** ¡Deplues del parque de diversiones!

**Daniel:** Pero si son las 7:00 PM, lo que tardaríamos en ese parque de diversiones seria much- un momento, dijiste Desplues?

**Alice;** Eh,, Tlal vez?

**Daniel: Alice** no caigo en la misma técnica 2 veces...

**Alice:** ¡El punto es que vamos al parque de diversiones!

Después de que tomamos un taxi fuimos al parque "Plaza Septambro" Donde había diversos juegos mecánicos, entre ellos entramos a todos, hubiera disfrutado mucho mejor del viaje si hubiera ido con mis amigos, pero noooo, estaba con **Alice,** una persona que no deja de abrazarme cuando tiene la excusa o el momento perfecto para hacerlo, prácticamente me sudaba la espada y el hombro izquierdo, la peor parte era cuando aplicaba fuerza, a veces se me salia el aire, bueno, supongo que esto es mejor que pelear por mi vida con unos animatronicos. Después de subirnos casi a todos los juegos mecánicos (Que de por si casi vomito en la montaña rusa, le suplique a **Alice** que no volviéramos ahí)

**Daniel:** ¿Ya me puedo ir? Y son las 11:00 PM... me quiero ir a dormir temprano por una vez en la vida

Nunca crei que diría esa palabra

**Alice:** ¡Primero el túnel del amor!

**Daniel:** ¡Primero muerto! (Sale corriendo)

**Alice;** Oh oh, esta vez si se me va

Corrí hasta llegar al final, me tenían que quitar un "collar" donde marcaba que tenia acceso al parque, tardaban demasiado, ya podía ver a **Alice** en el fondo, me lo quitaron y salí corriendo, **Alice** ignoro a los guardias del parque, simplemente ella se quitaba el collar y se lo arrojo a los demás guardias, mientras me perseguía se me acababa mi energía, creo que tendré que empecer a negociar con ella, igual, tal vez ya no esta tan "loca" como lo era antes, ademas no es como si me quedaran muchas opciones..

**Daniel:** (Cada vez corre mas despacio) Eh, **¡Alice!** ¡Hagamos un trato!

**Alice:** (Se detiene **Daniel)** (Ella también) ¿Que "clase" de trato?

**Daniel:** Mira, toda esta semana estaré contigo, PERO, La siguiente semana me la dejas para mi, es un trato?

**Alice:** ¡Clearo!

**Daniel:** ¡Di "Claro"!

**Alice:** ¡Clare!

**Daniel:** ¡Que "Claro"!

**Alice:** ¡PATATA!

**Daniel:** ¿Que tiene qu- (**Alice** se avienta a abrazar a **Daniel**)

**Alice:** ¡Ha! ¡Te descuidaste!

**Daniel:** (Intenta safarse, pero se rinde en el intento) Bueno... al menos dejame ir a mi casa...

**Alice:** ¡Con una condición!

**Daniel:** A ver... ¿cual?...

**Alice:** ¡Que mañana terminemos lo que los animatronicos nos detuvieron la noche en la que nos volvimos a ver! (Suelta a **Daniel)** (y se va entusiasmada)

**Daniel:** (Se levanta sin energías) Ha... "Clearo"

Realmente no tengo fuerzas como para aguantar, quiero dormir temprano por primera vez desde que trabajo en la pizzeria, aunque me fue difícil llegue a mi casa, como menciono **Alice,** siempre hay un agujero en el trato, y esta vez encontré el suyo, dijo "mañana" no dijo nada que otro día, la excusa perfecta, pero si quiero evitarla deberé de mejorar las defensas de mi casa, y eso que mi cerrojo era de muy buena calidad, tendré que hacer una mejor técnica, cuando llegue a mi casa en vez de ponerme a dormir (lo cual realmente estaba deseando) me puse a poner todo tipo de cosas en la puerta por si **Alice** lograba pasar el candado de la barda, entonces decidí cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, aprovechare el tubo de ventilación (que apenas pude comprobar si podía caber ahí dentro) lo usare para salir al techo si lo necesito, la verdad es que no puedo creer todo lo que tengo que hacer para estar evitando a **Alice,** entonces me lance mi cama a dormir, dormir 8 horas... que gusto me dará hacerlo esta vez...

_Querido diario, hoy pude disfrutar todo el día con **Dany,** ¡Fue fantástico! Aunque el no pareció divertirse tanto, que curioso, ¡yo lo pase de maravilla! Pero preferiría que el también se divirtiera, a si que tendré que probar mas cosas para poder entretenerlo, acabe de hacer un trato con el, ¡y cuando pase sera genial! ya no puedo esperar, ¡ojala las horas pasen aproximadamente lo que se tarda la arena cuando toca el agua!, por cierto, debo recordar la hora donde **Dany** solía levantarse, si quiero aprovechar el siguiente dia debo estar todo el tiempo que pueda estar con el, si menciono de levantarse temprano ya tengo mas o menos una idea de la hora en la que se levantara, espero que la mañana llegue pronto, ¡Si se tarda tanto el tiempo terminaría campando afuera de su casa!_

(En la zona de construcción del nuevo "Freddy Fazzbear Pizza")

**Dueño:** Demuelan todo, debe estar plano para la mañana, ¡tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!

**Trabajador:** No podemos, debemos sacar a estos animatronicos primero, y son muy pesados

**Dueño:** No importa. serán remplazados, todo este lugar sera remplazado, ¡debemos mejorar 100 veces mejor esta pizzeria!

**Trabajador:** Ah... Bueno (tira el disfraz de Bonnie hacia unas habitaciones por medio destruir)

**Trabajador2:** ¿Ya esta lista la TNT?

**Empleados:** ¡Si!

**Trabajador:** ¡Prenderla!

**Trabajador:** ¡Fuego! (Activa la TNT) (Explota todo lo que quedaba y todo lo que quedo fueron las ruinas del antiguo Freddy s Fazzbear)

**Dueño:** Bien, para mañana debemos empezar a moldear como sera el lugar, por el momento pueden retirarse, los veo mañana en la mañana a las 11:00 AM,

(Se van todos)

**Bonnie:** (Sin parte de la mascara frontal y escasas partes de su endoesqueleto) **_!·&%&$!$·&!¡_**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¡Espero que de verdad hayan leído la advertencia que les deje en el principio! Como verán, hice un capitulo con "relleno" casi en toda su totalidad del capitulo, pero la verdad me gusta la idea de que la historia no solamente se limite en el restaurante, me gustaría que se expandiera un poco mas y ademas podría llegar a dar mucha mas variedad hacia la sección en español de Five nights at Freddy s<strong>

**Me encantaría en especial saber su opinión de este tipo de capítulos, si les gusta, o si no para no hacerlos mas y quede este capitulo como la "oveja negra"**

**Bueno, espero que les haya encantado y nos vemos después, ¡Suerte!**


	7. Cambios en la Pizzeria

Después de unas largas y difíciles vacaciones (La cual no disfrute, **Alice** me siguió a todas partes) Era hora del trabajo, el dueño me menciono que cambio radicalmente la pizzeria, cuando salí de mi casa para prepararme a trabajar estaba **Alice** en la entrada esperándome, la verdad decidí no preguntarme y irme con ella, al menos no tuve que ir caminando solo, **Alice** me mostró algunas fotos que había tomado de como se veía por fuera la pizzeria, se veía como antes pero mas reluciente, y se ve que el material de las paredes es mas resistente y brillante, se ve bien para ser un restaurante con animatronicos que me quieren ver muerto. cuando estábamos a punto de llegar vimos un montón de trabajadores moviendo cosas y/o sacando cosas, eran muy pocos, mientras que ellos se iban a un autobús a dejar esas cosas, la foto que me mando **Alice** era muy cierta, se lograba ver mucho mas colorido y brillante el lugar a la vista.

Cuando llegamos encontramos al dueño, que nos esperaba mientras llevaba su teléfono en la mano

Dueño: Bueno, como lo eran antes ustedes seguirán siendo los guardias, (Guarda su celular) Bueno, sera una larga explicación porque su oficina a cambiado mucho.

Lo empezamos a seguir, nuestra habitación estaba literalmente en una esquina, la cual estaba una gran puerta junto con 2 sillas y 1 escritorio, en ella había un abanico y una tableta que parecía al menos nueva, entre los laterales había un conducto de ventilación, arriba de cada conducto había el botón de la luz, ¿para que lo usaríamos?

**Daniel:** ¿"Luz"? No significa que...

**Dueño:** Sep, animatronicos

**Alice:** ¿No los habían remplazado?

**Dueño:** Fueron remplazados, por unos diseños mas adorables y mejor hechos estéticamente al publico infantil, PERO, aun no nos desacemos de los viejos modelos, a si que pensamos que aun estén en su "etapa" aunque hicimos todo para desconectarlos

**Daniel:** ¿Hay trajes de **Freddy?**

**Dueño:** Eso ya no, gracias a la tecnología solo hay 1 por endoesqueleto, a si que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, ah, por cierto, toma esto (me lanzo un casco de **Freddy)**

**Daniel:** ¿Para que es?

**Dueño:** Pues, si es que siguen las mismas reglas, **Freddy** no debería hacerte nada si llevas este casco, modificamos las reglas diciendo que deben tener el disfraz, y el casco es parte del disfraz, a si que no debería molestarte tanto si llevas puesto su casco.

**Alice:** ¿Y los nuevos animatronicos seguirán lo mismo que los antiguos?

**Dueño:** Probablemente no, mis trabajadores y yo nos preocupábamos de eso hace un principio pero confirmamos que son inofensivos.

Dueño: Bueno, tengo que reparar y seguir diseñando el lugar, aprovechen para ver como quedo la pizzeria, tengo mucho que hacer (saca su celular y se va)

Comencé a mirar al casco de **Freddy** que me dio, pero, hasta que me di cuenta que...

**Daniel:** ¡Un momento señor, somos 2, solo hay 1 casco!

**Dueño:** (Desde la lejanía) ¡Lo siento chico, mande a que me trajeran 2 pero solo me dieron ese, tendrás que esperar!

**Alice:** Creo que me agrada el nuevo dueño.

**Daniel:** Eso no quita el hecho de que seguirán los animatronicos, (mirando la oficina) oye, ¿donde esta el botón de la puerta?

**Alice:** (Mirando en todos lados, empieza a ver la entrada de la oficina de arriba a abajo) Creo que aquí no hay puertas

**Daniel:** ¿No puertas? ¡Pero que clase de broma es esta!

¿Sin puertas? las puertas son vida y amor, me han salvado mas de 1 vez la vida como para que las quitaran, y como se supone que podre compartir un casco de 1 persona con **Alice?** ¡Si estaremos prácticamente casi igual que si nos la metiera a fuerza el casco el propio **Freddy!** Intente medir el casco y si, puede que logre caber, pero en el proceso debería ser difícil lograrlo, por lo que esta difícil, después le dije a **Alice** que teníamos que ver como era la nueva pizzeria, la cual era muy radical el cambio, había habitaciones de fiestas, al estilo fiestas individuales, y donde estaría los "nuevos" anomatronicos, donde solo estaba **Freddy** y **Bonnie,** con colores mas felices y alegres que el pedazo de bestia que era el antiguo **Bonnie,** mientras investigamos encontramos a los viejos animatronicos, **Foxy** estaba como si lo hubieran tratado de arreglar, le faltaban mas piezas y su disfraz estaba muy dañado, **Bonnie** le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza, y a Chica fue la que menos note daños, pero era la que mas estaba manchada de tierra y cemento. cuando paseaba por la pizzeria note lo que parecía un "Pirate Cove" pero mas afeminado, me asome y...

**Daniel:** ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

**Alice:** ¿Que pasa?

**Daniel:** ¡MIRA ESO, HAHAHA! (Mirando a la nueva Foxy con lapiz labial y un vestido) ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Alice:** Ami me parece guay

**Daniel:** ¡¿AHORA YA NO ERES TAN "RUDO" EH FOXY!? ¡HAHAHAHA!

**Alice:** (Mirando bien al "nuevo" Foxy) ya que lo dices, se ve ridículo

**Daniel:** (Tratando de contener la risa) ¿Quien en su.. (risas leves) su vida le haría eso a el mejor personaje querido del restaurante?

**Dueño:** ¿A que se debe este ruido?

**Daniel:** Que.. (Risas leves) **Foxy** parece... muy afeminado.. (Mas risas leves)

**Dueño:** ¿Que tiene?

**Daniel:** ¿Ahora que? ¿le pondran a (risas leves) a Chica tambien lapiz labial para que sea mas obvio que su personaje es (Risas) mujer?

**Dueño:** De hecho todos los personajes de los animatronicos viejos sesuponen que eran hombres

**Daniel:** (Se detiene su risa) Espera.. ¿Que?

**Dueño:** Como lo escuchas, cuando se crearon los animatronicos el dueño original los marco como hombres.

**Daniel:** (Pensativo) Entonces no se si eso mejora mi chiste o si me acabo de arruinar la infancia...

**Dueño**: Bueno, el 68% de los trabajadores a los que les menciono dijeron que se la arruine, pero que va, ahora arregle ese problema, ahora marque a **Bonnie** y a **Chica** como mujeres para evitar demandas de acusación de personajes "travestí" y por cierto, no es **Foxy,** es **"Foxyna",** bueno, os dejo, debo trabajar para ver si los trabajadores mejoraron los baños (Se va)

**Alice:** ¿Que curioso no? **¿Dany?** ¿Me escuchas "compañerito bonito"?

**Daniel:** (Cara de impactado) (Con infancia arruinada)

Después de procesar en mi mente la noticia de **Bonnie** y **Chica,** estaba entrando por una cocina alternativa, donde los niños podían ver la cocina y se podía ver como Chica cocinaba, obviamente lo estaba haciendo de mentira, solo se podía ver su cintura para arriba y ella hacia como si estuviera cocinando algo, el diseño era raro, mas "humanizando" se notaba mucho menos sus partes reboticas haciendo como si hubiera hecho por medio de una animación, se veía mejor, lo debo admitir, una cosa que se nota mucho de los nuevos animatronicos son que son mas pequeños, podría llegar a ser de la altura de la entrada de una puerta normal, un poco menos de eso seria un buen ejemplo, entonces seguí buscando y me encontré con **Catie,** esta vez su nuevo diseño, era casi igual que la anterior, ya que la anterior fue diseñado algo igual para estos, lo único que le hicieron fue hacerle su propia habitación llamada "La justicia" donde darían cosas de valores y blah blah, un cambio fue su cambio de color azulado purpura, solo ese cambio note.

**Alice** y yo estuvimos viendo sobre los conductos de ventilación y si, **Alice** y yo llegamos a la misma conclusión, pueden llegar a caber ellos, eso explica mejor el botón de la "Luz" aunque no me gusto, le dije que teníamos que probar si el casco podía caber en nuestras 2 cabezas, y no, no podíamos, por muy apenas se lograba pero no podíamos, si la metía mas probablemente quedaría atorado o no me la podría quitar, y tengo suficiente con que **Alice** me persiga y me tome mas fotos que todas la selfies del mundo, a si que menos quisiera tener su cara pegada hacia la mía en un casco apretado, vi mi reloj y ya eran las 11;34 PM, los empleados y trabajadores comenzaban a irse, en cuanto todos se fueron el ultimo en irse era el dueño, que se paro un momento y dijo...

**Dueño:** Por cierto, no hay puertas en su oficina, si lo ven a los animatronicos viejos pónganse el casco y estarán bien. (Se va cerrando la entrada de metal)

**Daniel:** (Suspira)

**Alice:** Eh, (Con un golpe leve en el codo) 30 hora solos eh..

**Daniel:** Nope, tenemos que seguir viendo la pizzeria, (saca la tableta) Anda, acompáñame o si quieres ve a la oficina, cuando sean ya las 12:00 AM voy contigo (Se va a explorar)

**Alice:** ¡Espérame! (Sigue a **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** Vaya, esta mas complejo las cámaras..

**Alice:** ¡Si, esta vez hay muchos puntos ciegos...

**Daniel:** Al menos tenemos una buena pista en frente, las cámaras de nuestro lado marcan las ventilaciones a si que mientras sepamos donde esta...

**Alice:** Bien, ¿Que mas ahí?

**Daniel:** Ahi mucha oscuridad de hecho en las camaras, pero se nota muy bien el lugar de los animatronicos, tenemos que prestar mucha atencion en esto

**Alice:** ¡Me gusta poner mas atención sobre ti!

**Daniel:** No, Alice, las camaras, importante, vigilar

**Alice:** No, **Alice,** ver, **Dany**

**Daniel:** Imagina que la tableta soy yo y listo

**Alice:** ¡De acuerdo!

Ale, no voy a perder tiempo con una loca acosadora, prefiero aprovechar el tiempo y prepararme por si los animatronicos vuelvan. vi mi reloj de nuevo, ya eran las 11:57 PM, le avise a **Alice** y nos fuimos a la oficina, fue difícil adaptarse rápidamente a la nueva oficina, al menos el ventilador era mas directo, adiós noche de calor, aunque hubiera sido mas útil este cambio en verano... El punto es que pasábamos los minutos viendo cada cámara, hasta que me di cuenta que no hay energía limite, solo se podía ver la energía desde la tableta, esta vez con un icono diferente, no supe saber de que energía era, ya que era el típico icono de la energía de tableta o si estaba conectado de alguna manera con la pizzeria, mejor averiguarlo en un momento que no sea este.

**Alice** empezó a aburrirse y quería sacarme platica, la ignore y seguí viendo las cámaras, y no, no encontré casi nada interesante, veía cada cámara, y NADA, cuando estuve a punto de relajarme y hablar con **Alice** deje la cámara sobre el **Foxy** antiguo, cuando estaba hablando con **Alice** (Prefería hablar con ella que tener que imaginarme o recordar cosas de Matemáticas) entre las platicas mire entre ojo, notando que cerca de la oscuridad estaba la cabeza de **Freddy** (El viejo) asomándose por la luz.

Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo!<strong>

**Cuando publique el anterior capitulo no me sentí con la "sensación" de sastifaccion al crear algún capitulo de mis historias, Probablemente no haga mucho mas de esos capítulos, entre otras cosas deberé también ver las "palabras" que son usadas en este foro (Entre ejemplos OC o Reader, me siento como en el lenguaje algebraico)**

**Bueno, ¡Como mencione antes, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Suerte!**


	8. Guerras en Freddy s

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Como sabrán la secuela de FNAF2 aun no sale públicamente (Ahora que escribo a esto Valve ya esta transfiriendo el juego para preparar su comercio) A si que lo que estoy haciendo es desviarme a la historia del juego de la secuela, si es que cambiara (A menos que sea un MAGICkarp en esto y le atine a todo) y entre los cambios que voy a ser sera el de cambiar alguno que otro nombre de los personajes (Ya se presentaron quejas sobre mi equivocación con "Foxyna" ¡Pero joer, suena mejor Foxyna, bueno no, pero era especulación mía :c!) A si que seguiré mi "linea de tiempo" de mi historia, tratando que se relacione lo mayor posible con FNAF2 (Ya que FNAF no dejara de ser FNAF) **

**Se pide disculpas sobre los errores en cosas menores (Por una equivocación se queja la gente mientras yo escribo como esclavo en mi tiempo libre en vez de jugar al LoL, Jhonny, la gente esta muy loca)**

¿**Freddy**? ¿Que hace **freddy** ahí? No se, no es bueno, eso lo se, debo decirle a **Alice**..

**Daniel**: ¡No esta **Freddy1**!

**Alice**: ¿**Freddy1**?

**Daniel**: Ya, ¡hay demasiados **Freddys** que comencé a enumerarlos!

Comencé a ver las demás cámaras, podía que los demás animatronicos comenzaras a moverse, Chica seguía ahí, también **Bonnie**, **Foxyn**- ¡No esta **Foxyna**! Me levante rápidamente de mi silla y apreté el botón de cerrar la puerta, para mi sorpresa, había olvidado eso, no tenemos puerta, retrocedí sabiendo que llegaría aquí corriendo, vi un botón color blanco en el escritorio, lo oprimí, dio una luz hasta el final de pasillo, donde se veía **Foxyna** con su disfraz, donde colgaba su endoesqueleto, no se porque, cuando la vi estaba totalmente intacta, comenzó a venir lentamente...

**Daniel: Alice,** ponte la mascara.

**Alice:** ¡No! ¡Yo peleo! (Saca un palo que estaba en el suelo y se pone en posición de batalla)

**Daniel:** (Agarra la mascara y se la pone a **Alice** con fuerza) ¡Tu mantente quieta!

**Foxyna** caminaba lentamente hacia mi, cuando empece a escuchar pasos mas rapidos, no eran de ellas, el tiempo donde ella pisaba no encajaban, después veo a **Foxy** corriendo, se lanzo contra **Foxyna** gritando y sacando le parte del disfraz y incluso del endoesqueleto, aproveche y me metí en la ventilación de la derecha, fue difícil, pero lo termine logrando, termine en un pasillo largo, si no me equivoco estoy cerca del escenario, iba a dar una vuelta por lo que tardaría en **Foxy** volver a su sitio si es que vuelve, cuando estaba pasando el escenario escucho a **Freddy1.**

**Freddy1:** Tiempo sin vernos, eh?

**Daniel:** ¡Ah! ¿**Freddy**?

**Freddy1**: El original.

**Freddy** tiene varios daños en el disfraz, aun conserva ese micrófono que lleva en la mano, el esta un poco intacto pero tiene algún que otra parte rayada, todo su disfraz tenia agujero en alguna parte en especial, sus movimientos seguían siendo fluidos pero su voz estaba medio distorsionada.

**Daniel:** ¿Como que te haces viejo, eh? (Retrocedí hasta que choque contra el escenario donde estaban los 2 nuevos animatronicos)

Me llego un mensaje al celular, no lo lei, pero **Freddy** no hacia nada, tome lo mas rápido los 3 segundos que pude para ver el asunto, era de **Alice** el mensaje, decía "DETRÁS DE TI!" Voltee, Era **Freddy2.** Vio a **Freddy1** y me ignoro en toda su totalidad, se lanzo contra el, **Freddy1** retuvo su ataque, pero **Freddy2** seguía atacando, aproveche esa pelea para escapar de esa gran habitación, me encontraba en el pasillo donde había venido. pasamos por la cocina, voltee a la izquierda para ver si estaba chica, para mi sorpresa no estaba allí, comencé a mirar por todas partes hasta que noto un resplandor metálico, me detuve y puse la mano en señal de que **Alice** se deteniera, entre las sombras llego un tenedor a gran velocidad que se encajo con la pared, de las sombras salio Chica con un cuchillo en la mano.

**Chica:** ¿Eh, como escaparon de la cocina, ingredientes?

**Daniel:** Espera... ¿ingredientes?

**Chica:** Si.. (Acercándose lentamente) No deberían hacer eso, son los ingredientes principales para la pizza de hoy.. (Empieza a correr)

Corrimos **Alice** y yo con toda fuerza, mientras lo hacíamos Chica nos atacaba con tenedores o cuchillas, no dejaba de lanzarnos, por suerte no nos daba ninguna, pero cada vez era menos predecible su ataque, mientras intente esquivar me rozo un tenedor, me dio una de sus puntas, ardió un poco pero no hizo casi nada, solo hizo que fuera mas despacio, estuvo a punto de agarrarme, pero salio **Foxy** embistiendo a **Foxyna,** y **Foxyna** choco contra Chica, mientras **Foxy** estaba atacando a **Foxyna** sin piedad Chica aprovecho para clavarle un cuchillo a **Foxy, Foxyna** aprovecho el momento para atacar a **Foxy** también. quería mirar mi reloj para la hora, pero estaba roto, entre el destrozo de mi reloj había una parte de tenedor clavado en el, dios, de la que me salvo últimamente.

**Foxy** estaba siendo destrozado, hasta que llego **Chica1** y fue a atacar a **Chica2**, pero llego **Freddy2** a ayudar a **Chica1 (N/A No crean que es muy facil explicar esto, ya me empiezo a trabar) **Comenzó siendo una pelea de equipos, comenzaron a venir todos los animatronicos, aproveche para irme, pero de fondo vi un animatronico parado, no lo podía ver bien, hasta que una luce sita roja pequeña aparec**e, Alice **saco su tableta y marco nuestra cámara para que saliera una luz, era **Bonnie1**, pero sin la mitad de su cabeza, solo daba una parte de su endoesqueleto con energía, el no se movía, de repente corrió, logre esquivarlo, a **Alice** casi cae, pero la sostuve y trate de correr, ella agarro aceleración y corrió normal, pero mientras lo intentábamos me embiste otro animatronico, me dolió bastante, no dejo de latir mi corazón ante lo que vi.

**Catie1**: (Con marcas de cenizas y de quemado, con lo que parece cemento tapándole el hoyo de la cabeza) _Dan..-n-n-niel..._

Estuvo por atacarme hasta que llego **Catie2**, ¿porque pelean? No lo se, pero logre huir junto con **Alice**, nos encerramos en la habitación de fiestas III

**Daniel:** Esta puerta no bastara, ¡Ve por unas sillas!

**Alice:** ¡Claro!

**Alice:** (Toma unas sillas y se las da a **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** Esto puede servir (Lo pone contra la puerta) Necesito ahora cosas pesadas

**Alice:** Ahmm..¡No hay nada mas aquí!

**Daniel:** Mierda... (Saca la tableta)

Los animatronicos seguían peleando entre si, por el momento el que mas estaba perdiendo por diferencia era **Chica1,** tenia demasiados cuchillos y tenedores clavados en su disfraz que estaba a punto de caer, pero realmente me equivoque, callo primero **Catie1,** su disfraz esta demasiado dañado como **Alice** lo había dejado la ultima vez, cayo y dio una gran explosión eléctrica, por suerte no afecto la energía de mi tableta, de 4 rayitas tengo solo 3, debo de tener cuidado, **Catie2** empezó a ayudar a Chica quien era la que estaba perdiendo de los nuevos animatronicos.

**Daniel: Alice,** ¿tienes reloj?

**Alice:** Si

**Daniel:** ¿Cual es la hora?

**Alice:** Ahm... 5:32 AM

Bien, ya no falta mucho mas, ojala derroten a otro animatronico ya que seria uno menos con quien lidiar, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo nadie mas caía, **Freddy1** miro directo hacia la cámara, y se lanzo contra ella tomándola y la jalo, después de esa perdí todo contacto con esa cámara. intente poner las cámaras mas cercanas a esas, pero ninguna ya no marcaba ninguna señal de la pelea o del ruido en si, simplemente me senté y espere, estaba empezando a hartarme, no saber donde están ellos es increíblemente escalofriante, nunca sabes cuando atacaron y/o de que modo lo harán.

Debo de admitir que una de mis alternativas era salir y ver que pasaba, pero la curiosidad mato al gato, cuando no soporte mas decidi ver que pasaba, toque la perilla y...

*_Ping_* *_Ping_* *_Ping_*... *_Ping_* *_Ping_* ¡_Yay_!

Sono justamente la campana, abri la fuerte y corrí rápidamente a ver que animatronicos cayeron, solo **Catie1**, me decepcione y vi como los demás se fueron, los que se llevo el daño fue **Chica2** y **Foxy1**, que prácticamente ya no le queda parte de disfraz, solo tiene un poco de su mandíbula y partes de los pies, Cuando **Alice** llego me menciono que si había visto alguna vez a **Catie1** en las cámaras, le mencione realmente que no, no estoy seguro de donde salio, mientras me ponía a pensar llego el dueño, preguntando por que había un animatronico tirado al suelo.

**Dueño**: ¿Que paso aquí?

**Daniel**: Los animatronicos se habían activado, nos atacaron, pero bueno, sobrevivimos.

**Dueño**: ¿Exactamente que paso?

**Daniel**: Se pelearon entre si

**Dueño**: Significa que entonces funciona.

**Alice**: ¿Funcionar que?

**Dueño**: Como me imagine que los animatronicos fueron programado que si ven sus antiguos modelos los atacaran inmediatamente, como no pude configurar los viejos supongo que ellos atacaron por defenderse.

**Daniel**: ¿Porque no nos menciono esto?

**Dueño**: Posiblemente podían levantarse los viejos, no estaba exactamente seguro a si que decidí probar a la suerte. Y les sonrió a ustedes tanto como a mi.

**Daniel**: Ahora estamos peleando contra 8 animatronicos, ¡necesitamos una puerta!

**Dueño**: Me temo que no es posible, por cuestiones que probablemente no entenderías no puedo, en cambio, la paga se les vera aumentada un 45% respectivo a su salario anterior, a si que, alégrense. (Les da un gran fajo de billetes a cada uno)

**Daniel**: Dios.. con esto me alcanzara mi ¡Pizza Omega!

**Alice**: Con esto podre comprarme el telescopio que quería para poder ver a Da- digo, para ver las estrellas.. para ver las estrellas...

La verdad me hubiera quejado con el dueño si no fuera por la excelente paga, pero bueno, ya soy veterano en esto, ademas no puedo abandonarlo a si sin mas, seria dejar al próximo guardia a su suerte, y como los animatronicos aumentaron es mayor el peligro, si no me equivoco menciono que si ven sus modelos viejos se concentrarían en ellos, a si que aun están en contra mía y la de **Alice,** debo de empezar a volver a planear, ahí es cuando pido mi Pizza omega y pongo una gran hoja de papel grande sobre la mesa de mi sala, ahí empiezo a trazar aproximadamente las cámaras de las pizzerias y poner la ubicación de cada cámara en ella, ahí es cuando llega mi pizza, creo que hoy es un muy buen momento para hacer un plan.

Pizza + Ideas + Papel grande = Plan para sobrevivir contra animatronicos asesinos.

_Hoy pase el día regular, volví a ver a **Dany** por mas tiempo por el trabajo, aunque los animatronicos volvieron, y esta ves mas 4, según **Dany** Catie callo en combate, por lo que probablemente no lo volveremos a ver, pero si quiero proteger a **Dany** deberé asegurarme de eso primero, ya que nada, ni nadie le hará daño a mi **Dany**, ah, y si cierto, ¡Hoy con el dinero de mi excelente paga podre comprarme el telescopio que yo quería! Es cuestión de ir a mi techo, poner el telescopio, ¡Y fijarlo hacia las ventanas de la casa de **Dany**, ¡Genial!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Johny, la gente sigue estando loca, bueno, ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Cada vez me estoy esforzando y echando mas tiempo en hacerlo (Acabe de tomarme el lujo de hacer 3 capítulos por un día, adiós sábado por la noche :c...) Bueno, en si eso era todo, gracias por las Review positiva y también por acordarme mas de una vez que Alice es la aprendiz de Yuno! (Si, mire ese anime, cuando me lo dijo en una Review un chico apenas me había dado cuenta de que encajaban las 2 personajes)<em>**

**_Bueno, eso era todo, ¡Suerte!_**


	9. Cascos molestos

**¡**Haber... si tengo un casco eso significa que solo puede haber una persona segura, pero entonces habrá otro desprotegido, si concentro a **Chica2,** quien es la mayor amenaza que e visto por el momento, hago que se encuentre con **Freddy1** probablemente gane **Freddy1,** ya que es mas grande y probablemente mas fuerte, a si que Chica tengo que hacer que caiga en combate, ah si que entonces el siguiente objetivo a eliminar es **Foxy,** aunque parece ser que es counter de **Foxyna,** a si que debo lograr que **Foxy** aniquile a **Foxyna** primero, si funciona bien podre quitarme de encima a los animatronicos sin hacer nada, y tengo la excusa que se atacaron entre si, entonces, el siguiente a eliminar seri-

**Alice: ¡Dany!**

**Daniel:** Eh, (Abre la puerta) ¿Que haces tan temprano?

**Alice:** ¡Mira lo que tengo! (Sacando un telescopio)

**Daniel:** Ah si, tu cosa esa para ver las estrellas, bueno, estoy ocupado, tengo que hacer muchos planes y ademas mi Pizza Omega no se come sola (A punto de cerrar puerta)

**Alice:** ¡Eh, no te puedo ayudar!?

**Daniel:** No, (Cierra la puerta)

Haber, entonces al siguiente de eliminar debería ser **Freddy1,** es el mas grande y ademas al que me tenia mas manía, a si que probablemente debería hacer que el me siga y mandarlo con los 2.0 para que le hagan un focus del 2014 muy épico, a si que eso me dejaría con 4 animatronicos de vuelta, mientras lo hago **Alice** podría avisarme sobre las posiciones de cada uno por medio del celular, a si que si lo hago bien me quitare los otros 3 animatronicos hoy, después debería quitarme de encima a-

(Se escucha un candado quebrarse)

Meh, no podrá con la de la puerta, bueno, entonces si no me equivoco el siguiente debería ser a **Bonnie,** que me da mas miedo que la mierda sin su mitad de la cabeza y su luce sita, a si que entonces sera mas fácil de deshacerme de el, a si que bueno, espero que mi plan funci-

**Alice:** (Logra abrir la puerta de la casa de **Daniel)** ¡HA! Aun conservo el toque

**Daniel:** ¡¿Como conseguiste abrir el candado de la puerta principal!?

**Alice:** Bueno, no fue fácil, gaste la mayoría de mis clips, pero da igual, ¡Déjame ayudarte!

**Daniel:** Bueno, ¡Pero no se te ocurra comerte ni la mas milésima de mi Pizza Omega!

**Alice:** Claro claro (Se sienta junto a **Daniel)** ¿Cual es el plan?

**Daniel:** Al primero mas fácil de eliminar seria a **Chica2.,** después de ella seria a **Foxy,** pero como **Foxy** logra eliminar muy fácilmente a **Foxyna** a si que-

**Alice: ¿Foxyna?**

**Daniel:** Si, ¿por?

**Alice**: ¿No se llama **Roxy?**

**Daniel**: ¿En serio? joder, bueno ese no es el punto, si **Foxy** elimina primero a **Roxy** es un peso de encima, entonces después hacemos que **Foxy** pelee contra los otros 3 2.0

**Alice**: ¿Y yo que haré?

**Daniel:** Te quedaras viendo las cámaras y me avisaras cada posición de cada uno, yo me asegurare de ser la carnada

**Alice:** ¡No! ¡Podrían llegar a lastimarte!

**Daniel:** Pff, ya soy veterano en esto.

**Alice:** ¿No te han lastimado antes? ¿Verdad?

**Daniel:** Ehmmm...

(Flashbacks)

Entonces me forzaron en el traje, metiendo forzosamente los brazos hacia los míos, comenzaba a razgar mi piel, por suerte me salvo la campana, tratando de sacar los brazos con algunas heridas graves...

Me desperté, no se porque, pero estaba sangrando desde el pecho, no sabia que hora era, solo veía a **Freddy** y **Foxy** discutir...

**Pepe**: Entonces encontramos a **Pedro Daniel** con heridas graves y agonizando, por suerte la policía confirmo que no es el asesino y ademas que se le dará de baja en 3 días...

(Fin de flashbacks)

**Daniel:** Eh... no, ninguna.

**Alice:** ¿Bueno, entonces que mas?

**Daniel:** Nos deshacemos de **Bonnie1,** haré que me siga y lo mandare hacia los escenarios.

**Daniel:** Mira, si ves un animatronico por donde yo paso me tienes que avisar, bueno, por el momento es todo el plan. (Bosteza y suelta su lapiz)

**Alice:** ¡Bien! ¡Te invito a comer!

**Daniel: Alice,** me acabo de comer una Pizza Omega, ¿Acaso sabes el grado de riesgo qu-

**Alice:** ¡No importa, al menos acompáñame (Jala de la mano a **Daniel** sacándolo de su casa.

Después de tener que ir contra mi voluntad a un restaurante **(Alice** invito de las comidas mas deliciosas, pero obviamente me caerá pesado, una Pizza Omega y comer mas es un gran riesgo, no quisiera ser el baño hoy) Entonces vi la hora y ya era el momento de ir a trabajar, que cuando llegue solo nos saludo el dueño, después se fue con unos trabajadores, cuando fui a mi oficina aun no nos dan unas puertas. vi como quedo Chica y se veía bien, cuando entre la cocina se podía ver su espalda muy dañada, si los animatronicos no derrotan a Chica lo haré cuando toque el timbre de que se acabo mi turno, entonces mientras vi a los viejos animatronicos **Foxy** también estaba dañado, **Roxy** no estaba donde debería, lo vi super dañado a **Roxy,** lo curioso que fue es que le metieron en el mismo armario que a **Foxy,** prácticamente tache de la lista a **Roxy,** si **Foxy** no acaba con ella no merece ser un zorro, entonces, cuando estaba esperando a que tocara mi jornada vi a **Alice** moviéndose hacia todos los lados, no pensé en seguirla, estaba viendo la hoja de papel anotada mis tácticas, entonces toco la jornada, **Alice** volvió a sentarse junto al lado mio.

**Alice:** (Respirando con dificultad)

**Daniel:** ¿Estas bien?

**Alice:** No.. solo... cansada... (Tratando de apoyarse sobre el escritorio)

**Daniel:** ¿Que hacías?

**Alice:** Nada... importante...

**Daniel:** Bueno... (Saca su tableta)

Empece a ver cada cámara, pero **Chica2** ya no estaba ahí, no era normal, empece a mirar cada cámara y no veia a los animatronicos a los cuales les aplicaría la técnica, comencé a preocuparme, no los veía en sus zonas y veía cada cámara donde deberían pasar para llegar hacia **Alice** y yo, pero no, no estaban, comencé a asustarme un poco, no pueden comenzar a moverse., era muy pronto como para que lo hicieran, entonces me di cuenta que no estaban los de las tácticas, a los que no les aplicaría las tácticas estaban en su sitio...

**Daniel:** No están...

**Alice:** ¿Quienes? (Respirando cansada)

**Daniel:** Los animatronicos a los cuales hablamos hoy

**Alice:** (Cansada) Ah si... los moví como tu decías para que evitaras hacer de carnada

**Daniel:** ¿A donde?

**Alice:** A soporte del restaurante

Vi soporte del restaurante, estaba **Chica2, Freddy2** y el que estaba ahí era **Foxy,** el que "despertara" primero sera el ganador. me concentre en **Bonnie1,** Que eliminar a **Foxy** seria mejor, es el que corre mas pero si hubiera eliminado a **Roxy** también hubiera sido genial, bueno, al menos no tendré que correr por toda la pizzeria como un loco, entonces fue cuando comencé a vigilar nuestra zona (Pasillo adelante y ventiladores de los lados) para estar seguro de que no nos atacasen, entonces me di cuenta que **Freddy1** ya no estaba, lo comencé a buscar por las cámaras y el estaba a 2 habitaciones de mi, cuando estaba a punto de encender las luces se podía escuchar gritos de **Foxy,** comencé a buscarlos por la cámara y el que cayo fue **Foxy,** esta vez todo su disfraz se rompió, lo que lo dejo expuesto a todo, entonces los 2.0 salieron, me alegre, 1 menos, faltan 6, entonces seguí mirando a **Freddy1,** esta vez ignoro mi cámara y venia caminando, voltee hacia **Alice** que estaba distraída viendo la ventilación izquierda.

**Daniel: ¡Alice!** ¡Viene **Freddy**!

**Alice:** ¿Ah?

**Daniel:** (Viendo las cámaras) Tendrás que ponerte otra vez la cabeza de Fredd-

Me pare cuando me di cuenta que la ventilación derecha estaba **Chica1** ya, mierda, realmente no quería hacer esto, pero no veo otra forma de escapar sin que me atrapen, entonces agarre la cabeza de **Freddy** y tuve que juntarme mucho con **Alice** y intentamos meter la mascara, fue difícil, pero logre poner el casco en nuestras cabezas, era muy apretado, algún día me la pagara el dueño por no traer otra mascara de **Freddy,** solo podía ver por el agujero derecho, **Alice** debería poder ver el derecho, entonces salio **Freddy1** saliendo de la oscuridad, viendo hacia los lados, tratando de encontrarme después de oír un quejido se va corriendo viendo hacia los lados, después salio **Chica1** tratando de buscarme también, se devuelve, mientras nadie miraba, saque mi tableta (Que fue lo mas difícil usarla llevando un casco gigante y mas solo pudiendo ver por 1 hueco...

Cuando se fueron todos intente sacarme el casco, pero no podía, aunque **Alice** y yo lo intentáramos no podía, en vez de quejarme **Alice** solo decía cosas como "¡Genial!" o cosas a si, mientras que intentaba sacar la mascara (ya que no podía ver fácilmente por la tableta, y menos podía levantarme, ya que si **Alice** y yo no seguíamos el mismo ritmo no funcionaba nada, entonces, decidimos esperar y ver la hora, no tenia angulo para ver mi reloj, le pedí que **Alice** me dijera la hora, 5:23 AM, ya no falta mucho, entonces intentamos sacarnos la mascara, no pudimos, nos habíamos quedado atascados, por mucho que intentábamos no podíamos, o me golpeaba yo con la entrada del casco o le pasaba lo mismo a **Alice,** cuando inten-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Esperamos a que el dueño llegara para que nos ayudara a sacar el casco, entonces cuando llego y nos vio...

**Dueño**: (Risas leves) Eh... como que les sirvió mi casco.. (Risas)

**Daniel:** Muy graciosito, ¡Ayúdanos a quitárnosla!

**Alice:** Yo no tengo problemas con el casco, ¡Me gusta a si!

**Dueño:** Tranquilos, cortare el casco, por suerte me mandaron el 2 casco que mande a pedir, lastimosamente tendrán que esperar al siguiente, no se muevan, traigo una sierra dentro de poco. (Se va)

**Daniel:** ¿Dijo una sierra?

**Alice:** Creo...

Después de nos quitara la mascara con la sierra (Me sorprende haber tenido calma, ya que pasaba muy cerca) Solo escuchaba los quejidos de **Alice** que queria que volviéramos intentar lo de el casco, Alice se fue temprano, menciono que tenia que hacer algo, entonces fue cuando fui a ver el armario de **Freddy1,** me puse enfrente de el, no es muy listo, si fue engañado por 2 personas que se notaba que no tenia un disfraz por medio de 1 casco eso no lo hace muy inteligente, cuando intente irme la puerta se había cerrado con llave, intente abrirla repetida mentes, cuando grite a por ayuda, voltee atrás, estaba **Freddy1** saliendo-le chispas, caminando lentamente y con dificultad hacia mi.

**Freddy1:** Y-y-yo...

**Daniel:** (Agarra una viga corta y la apunta hacia Freddy1) ¡DUEÑO, **FREDDY1** SE ESTA MOVIENDO!

Dueño: (Desde la lejanía) ¿Que?

**Freddy1** intento atacarme, lo escape mientras lo golpeaba con la viga, me la logro quitar y se lanzo contra mi, empezó a ahorcarme mientras que se podía escuchar al dueño intentar abrir la puerta, intente resistir, pero la fuerza de el era mayor, se podía oír fácilmente que el dueño pedía las llaves del armario, comenzaba a perder fuerza, luego el dueño abrió la puerta y comenzó a intentar sacar a **Freddy1** de mi, estaba a punto, pero **Freddy1** cayo debido a que el dueño no dejaba de patearlre la "columna endoesqueletica"

**Dueño:** ¿Que hacia a estas horas moviéndose?

**Daniel:** (Tosiendo) No lo se...

**Dueño:** Bueno, por cierto, le di a **Alice** ya la paga, toma la tuya (Le da el salario a **Daniel)**

¡Mas dinero! ¡Bien!

**Dueño**: Por cierto, mañana recibías una llamada de un sujeto que pasaba las noches antes de lo que hicieras tu, menciono que quería hablar contigo o algo a si, por cierto, no te preocupes por **Freddy,** me encargare de el.

**Daniel:** De acuerdo...

Me fui un poco cansado, no entiendo porque **Freddy1** se levanto en horas fuera de trabajo, por cierto, estuve con otra hoja pensando cual seria el nuevo plan y a quien debería deshacerme mañana, mientras pensaba me habían invitado a ir a un parque de diversiones con unos amigos, aunque la rechace me hubiera gustado, pero primero tengo que eliminar esos animatronicos, mientras que trazaba otra vez un mapa de como es el establecimiento recibí una llamada de un numero desconocido, lo saque y decidí contestar.

**Daniel:** ¿Hola?

**?**: ¡Ah, ¡Hola! Me acaban de avisar que eres veterano y aun estas en Freddy Fazbear Pizza

**Daniel**: Eh.. si..

**?**: Déjame decírtelo, haz hecho una decisión de trabajo algo pobre. pero bueno, mira, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por ver del capitulo de hoy!<strong>

**Últimamente**** una persona (La cual el nombre de usuario no mencionare) Comienza a Spamearme, si veo que esta persona sigue Spameando por un asunto que tampoco mencionare (No se porque ni lo menciono, ¡Si hasta esta en las Reviews!) Y si sigue insistiendo y insistiendo me temería que si ver en la pena de bloquear usuario (Lo cual seria una lastima, ya que menciono que es fan de mis historias)**

**Bueno, eso era todo, ¿Quien sera con el que estaba hablando nuestro protagonista? ¡No lo se! **

**¡Dios mio, hasta no me se los Spoilers de mi propia historia! A eso le llamo tener principios.**

**¡Suerte!**


	10. El tercer puesto

Amanecí normal, al menos eso creo, me levante esperando que **Alice** estuviera fuera de mi casa esperándome como lo hace normalmente, no la encontré, pensaba contarle sobre el tipo que me hablo ayer, pero bueno, me vestí para mi empleo, entonces fui a la dirección que me menciono el tipo, era en un restaurante, había mencionado que mientras hablaríamos hoy aprovechemos para comer. entonces hay lo vi, me saludo, su cara era un poco triste pero tratando de fingir una sonrisa alegre, entonces nos sentamos, llevaba un traje de seguridad de turno nocturno igual que yo, después el fue al grano.

**?**: Bueno, me da gusto y bla blah

**Daniel**: Pff, tu tranquilo, no es tan malo

**?**: La ultima persona que me lo dijo murió...

**Daniel**: No puedes saberlo con seguridad, **Mike**.

**Mike**: Si ya se... pero no quiero volver allá...

**Daniel**: Primero me llamas diciendo que seras mi nuevo compañero para que te andes quejando, ¿que con eso?

**Mike**: Tengo que, no daré razones porque son personales, el dueño hablo también que hay alguien mas, ¿quien es?

**Daniel**: Ah si, no le mencione sobre ti pero pensé decirle hoy para que viniera junto conmigo, pero bueno, no la encontré,

**Mike**: (Tomando una soda) Ajam...

**Daniel**: Bueno, como te decía, la compañera se llama **Alice** y ella puede ser un poco...

**Mike**: Por cierto, si no me equivoco trabajas en la pizzeria por meses no?

**Daniel**: Si.

**Mike**: ¿Como sobreviviste tanto y ademas sin irte?

**Daniel**: Si tengo que decir la verdad, fueron 6 noches con los animatronicos, luego logre combatirlos y se les puso cemento, eso fue aproximadamente en la noche 5, si es que no me equivoco un **Freddy** dorado me ataco en l noche, no recuerdo exactamente cual noche era, y el salario que dan actualmente es muy alto.

**Mike:** ¿Combatiste con ellos? ¿Como les ganaste?

**Daniel:** No fue fácil, pero una escopeta ayudo mucho, al **Freddy **dorado unas tijeras junto con unos disparos acabaron con el fácilmente.

**Mike:** Hay novedades en la pizzeria?

**Daniel:** Bueno.. hay nuevos animatronicos..

**Mike:** Son iguales a los anteriores?

**Daniel:** Si... pero descuida, los nuevos están diseñado para atacar a sus modelos viejos, mientras vean su modelo viejo no nos atacaran, a si que así nos quitamos de encima a los nuevos modelos y vij-

**Mike:** Modelos viejos?

**Daniel:** Eh si... re modelaron radicalmente el restaurante y entre lo cambios los animatronicos fueron cambiados, los viejos aun están, muy dañados, ¿recuerdas a **Foxy?** ese quilato ya de la lista, fue destruido por los nuevos gracias a una estrategia que hice.

**Mike:** (Suspira) Bueno, la hora de inicio del turno sigue siendo el mismo?

**Daniel:** Si.

**Mike:** ¿A que hora nos tenemos que presentar?

**Daniel:** Con llegar a las 12:00 AM esta bien.

**Mike:** Bien, supongo que ya nos debemos ir a trabajar, (Deprimido) ¿no?

**Daniel:** Eh, si, pero tranquilo, desde que tengo este trabajo eh planeado cada situación, tengo el plan de hoy para deshacernos de encima a **Bonnie.**

**Mike: **Bueno, comencemos de una vez esto (Se va y deja el dinero en la mesa deprimidamente)

**Mike** es un poco... deprimido, no se si por el hecho de que volverá a un pizzeria con animatronicos asesinos, no lo culpo, el punto es que lo intente animar pero funciono, decidí ignorarlo, vi a **Alice** esperando a fuera del restaurante con un telescopio en la espalda, cuando ella noto que llevaba un compañero con el mismo uniforme se sorprendió y fue hacia nosotros y...

**Alice:** (Mirando a **Mike)** ¡¿Me remplazaran con este!?

**Mike:** Yo so-

**Alice:** ¡NO ME ALEJARAS DE MI **DANY!**

**Daniel: Alice,** es nuestro nuevo compañero, ira con nosotros...

**Alice:** Ah... oh... ¡Lo siento!

**Mike** (Suspirando) La pizzeria se ve diferente...

**Daniel:** Eh, si, la cambiaron bastante cuando el hijo del dueño murio

**Mike:** ¿Y que le paso al dueño original?

**Daniel:** Sufrió el mismo destino que los anteriores guardias, nadie supo como llego o que provoco su asesinato.

¡Sigo sin arrepentirme, era un gran hijo de puta mata-guardias!

**Mike:** ¿Y que le paso al hijo? ¿También murió como el dueño original?

**Daniel:** Eh.. no, fue asesinado..

De repente mientras le tratamos de explicar una excusa de mentira para que no comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre los ex dueños llego el dueño, que al ver a **Mike** lo saludo cordialmente y lo felicito por venir.

**Dueño**: Bueno, Se preguntaran porque **Mike** volvió, bueno, en la mañana descubrimos una falla técnica en nuestro sistema de electricidad, haciendo que se vaya la energía aleatoria mente, osea, uno de ustedes debe prender el generador de nuevo, pero para eso llama la atención de los animatronicos, por eso diseñamos una nueva habitación con una puerta, ya que una vez que se prenda probablemente los animatronicos se den cuenta y perseguirán la respectivo guardia que vaya a prender el generador.

Mmm, interesante, tener riesgo para salvar a los demás por momentos pero tener la mayor seguridad de la pizzeria, no sabría que me beneficiaria a mi..

**Alice:** Pero, entonces, ¿porque **Mike** esta con nosotros? Somos 2, ¡a si que no necesitamos ayuda de nadie!

Como siempre, **Alice** intentando hacer que este solo con ella durante 6 horas en la noche sin que nadie nos vea, a veces no se si la llegada de **Mike** me beneficia o me desbenefica.

**Dueño**: Eso pensé, pero como verán, mientras 1 avisa de las posiciones de los animatronicos otro debe asegurarse de que no vayan a ser atacados, ya me entenderan mejor cuando pase el momento, que espero que no pase hoy, bueno, tengo prisa, una familia nos demando por no ponerle peperoni a una orden, debo fijarme en ello, nos vemos. (Se va con prisa)

Después tuvimos que mostrar a **Mike** de nuestra a oficina a la otra punta de la pizzeria, realmente no le gustaba volver aquí, no me imagino como se la pasaba, bueno, al menos yo ejercitaba las piernas mientras corría por mi vida, el de estar sentado todas esas 6 horas tratando de ahorrar energía no debe ser fácil, eh, su carácter es como ¡**CLOUD**! bueno, entre enseñándole actuó de la misma manera que yo al ver a **Roxy**, digo, ¡A quien no le daría gracia! entonces le mencione sobre los animatronicos viejos, cuando lo vio en persona pateo lo que quedaba de **Foxy** sin parar, diciendo cosas como "¡¿Ahora quien corre mas!?" tampoco lo culpo, yo también quería hacerle eso cuando recordé que me mordió parte del pecho aquella noche.

Entonces, nos pusimos a decidir quien daría la corrida hacia el generador por si daba el caso de que se fuera la luz, entonces, **Mike** me dijo que yo lo hiciera, **Alice** al oír eso se negó totalmente (Seguramente prefería estar mas tiempo conmigo que con **Mike)** Pero yo también estoy de acuerdo, soy mucho de correr y ademas conozco ya bien la pizzeria, entonces tenia que estar en esa habitación, era muy pequeña, era como el **"Pirate Cove"** pero el doble de pequeña con una puerta como estaba hace unos meses y una ventana, vaya, tal vez hubiera ido aquí mejor **Mike** que yo..

Cuando se fue **Mike** y **Alice** a su oficina solo pude oír los quejidos de **Alice** sobre que ella quería estar mas contigo, cerré la puerta y abrí mi celular en espera de un mensaje para cuando tenga que salir.

...

...

Bueno, me comencé a aburrirme, no tener la tableta para ver algo y ademas el espacio era muy pequeño como para dar vueltas, había un botón de luz para ver lo que había después de la ventana, no quería llamar la atención y decidí no usarlo mucho, aunque lo usaba cada cierto tiempo, cuando empezaba a dormirme se apago literalmente todo, hasta la puerta se abrió, mi celular decía "¡Puerta derecha al fondo al pasillo puerta izquierda!"

Use las direcciones usadas y llegue lo que creo que era el sótano, no había cámaras aquí si no me equivoco, entonces entre que buscaba aquí había una gran maquina gigante con una palanca, son esas de tener que bajarlas varias veces para que funcionara, entre que lo hacia escuche algo moverse, entre la basura de lo que quedaba de la vieja pizzeria comenzaba a sobresalir algo, solo me apure y cuando vi que ya empezaba a tener forma lo que salia funciono, se escucho como todo dio luz, entonces salí corriendo cerrando la puerta de atrás, los mensajes ya me daban advertencias.

"**Bonnie1**, pasillo derecha, pasillo izquierda esta limpio"

Pase a la izquierda, dando vuelta a la pizzeria, cuando me faltaba poco me llego otro mensaje

"**Chica1**, aparcera al frente tuyo con cuchillo, ve hacia derecha"

Lo hice, **Chica1** dio un salto tratando de apuñalarme, pero logre esquivarlo, llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, trataron de derribar la pero no podían, entonces llego un mensaje diciendo "¡Buen trabajo!"

Después trate de hacer algo, con tal de divertirme un poco, decidí ver la luz, entonces ahí veo a-

_¡Que aburrido es estar con **Mike!** Prefiero estar mil veces con **Dany,** el si es divertido, ademas que el corre mas el riesgo corriendo por tratar de recuperar energía, entonces **Mike** mientras revisa las cámaras me puse a jugar con una bola rosa que estaba en el escritorio, aunque era raro era divertido mover lo por todo el escritorio, aunque **Mike** se queda un momento en silencio y me dice.._

_**Mike: Daniel** esta en problemas_

_**Alice: ¿Dany** en problemas? ¿Como?_

_**Mike:** ¡Mira! (Muestra un mensaje de **Daniel** diciendo "AYUDA") ¡Hay un punto ciego donde no se ve donde se encuentra **Daniel,** y no vemos a unos animatronicos, probablemente esta siendo atacado!_

_Oh no..._

_**Alice:** (Se levanta de la silla y esta a punto de correr, es detenida por **Mike** que sostiene su brazo)_

_**Mike:** ¡¿Que haces!?_

_**Alice:** ¡Ayudare a **Dany!**_

_**Mike:** Pésima idea, ¡la mayoría de guardias que salían de la oficina morían mas fácil!_

_**Alice:** ¡iré a salvarlo contigo o sin ti! (Se va corriendo)_

_No encontré a ningún animatronico en el camino. pero cuando llegue a la oficina de **Dany** se veía la puerta metálica con un gran hueco dentro, en el piso estaba su celular, corrí hasta que pase por la cocina, no encontraba a Dany, ¡Era de vital importancia encontrarlo! mientras que buscaba por las habitaciones de fiestas escuche un sonido provenir de "**Kids Cove**" cuando llegue, vi una gran sombra, adelante de la gran sombra estaba **Daniel** inconsciente, iba a lanzarme a ayudarlo, pero la sombra me vio, acercándose a mi, la sombra de quien era cada vez era mas clara, un momento, ¡Ya se como se llama ese animatronico! Trate de recordar, pero el se acercaba mas, intente retroceder y esquivarlo, pero logro darme y caí al suelo, debo de salvar a **Dany...** debo hacerlo, tomo un palo y lo alzo a lo mas alto que pude para atacarme..._

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Capitulo acabado! <strong>

**El día después de donde termine el anterior capitulo empece a escribir sobre nuestro nuevo compañero, y hace antes de escribir este capitulo de la nada me llegaron varias Reviews, ¡Y todas llegaron a la misma conclusión! Y yo que quería intentar que lo confundieran con el tipo del teléfono.**

**¡Rayos! Debo de aprender como contestar en "Guest Reviews" Mas de una de esas tipos de Reviews quiero contestar pero no se como, las normales si se, pero lastimosamente las guest no se nada.**

**Bueno , espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo de hoy, ¡Suerte!**


	11. Su regreso

_Era un **Freddy** pero este estaba en dorado, tenia marcas de batalla, pero muy viejas, su cabeza estaba muy dañada, casi como **Bonnie1,** donde debe estar su "estomago" hay muchos agujeros que parecen de armas, intente huir pero agarro mi pie, no puedo ayudar a Dany de ninguna forma con este animatronico ahí, me agarro del cuello y empezó a ahorcarme, después, llego **Mike** atrás de el y lo golpeo con una silla de metal, el **Freddy dorado** volteo hacia **Mike** y trato de atacarlo, pero vi su espalda y había un hueco en su nuca, metí la mano, buscando no se, algo, hasta que me corte con algo, parecían ser tijeras clavadas en lo que parecía ser una columna, estaba totalmente encajado, intente agarrar las tijeras de su "mango" pero no funciono, **Mike** estaba usando su silla de escudo para bloquear esos ataques de **Freddy,** si quiero proteger a **Dany,** debo hacer esto, y va a doler un montón..._

_Apreté__ la parte filosa de la tijera haciendo que cortara, mientras mas hacia presión mas ese **Freddy** dorado comenzaba a estar mal funcionando, mire atrás un momento y vi a **Freddy1** mirando al dorado, entonces el corrió hacia el, logre esquivarlo y empezaron a pelear, **Mike** dijo que volvería rápidamente, yo fui por **Dany,** lo trate de levantar, era difícil, mientras lo logre arrastrar estábamos pasando al lado de la cocina, **Mike** empezó a darme las posiciones de cada animatronico, la cual cada 5 segundos me daba una nueva posición, los animatronicos me daban caza, podía correr sin mas, pero dejaría a **Dany** atrás, y yo no quiero eso, mientras mas me acercaba a la oficina veía a **Mike** puesto la mascara de **Freddy,** se la quito y se la puso a **Dany,** podía escucharlo respirar, a si que aun seguía vivo, **Mike** me miro y dijo..._

_**Mike:** Estas sangrando..._

_**Alice:** ¿Ah?.. (Mira hacia su mano derecha, donde tiene una gran cortada) Demonios... (Saca una mochila donde saca una venda)_

_No debí de darle tanto presión a esa tijera, dolía un montón, no me había dado cuenta, **Mike** siguió viendo las cámaras, donde se podía ver la batalla del **Freddy** normal y del dorado, de repente llego la versión 2.0_

_¡Batalla Royal! **¡Freddy dorado vs Freddy1 vs Freddy** **2.0!**_

_Obviamente ganara **Freddy.**_

_Intente despertar a **Dany,** creo que lo golpearon a la cabeza ya que tenia un gran chichón, busque en mi mochila de agua, cuando encontré una le lance mucha agua pero seguía sin reaccionar, **Mike** menciono que vería si se acercaban a nosotros, que yo intentara de despertarlo, pero no lograba hacerlo, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, _

_**Alice:** (Se quita la chaqueta de seguridad)_

_**Mike:** ¿Que haces?_

_**Alice:** Se lo que hago (Lo pone en la nariz de **Daniel,** agita la chaqueta y su cabeza)_

_**Alice:** Mmmm... no funciona..._

_**Mike: Alice,** apúrate, Chica 2.0 esta cerca nuestra_

_**Alice:** Mmm, ¡Ya se! ¡Lo haré como el cuento de cenicienta! ¡Pero al revés!_

_**Alice:** ¡Solo el beso del verdadero amor lograra despert-_

_**Daniel:** ¡ALE YA ESTOY DESPIERTO!_

_**Daniel:** (Se quita la mascara de **Freddy)** (Tocándose la cabeza) ¿Que paso?_

_**Mike:** Te encontramos inconsciente, creemos que fue un **Freddy dorado**_

_**Daniel: ¿Golden?** _

_**Mike:** (Toma la mascara y se la pone) Tendrán que huir, **Chica1** esta cerca, no estoy acostumbrado para nada correr por la pizzeria, mejor háganlo ustedes_

_Salí__ con **Dany** por la ventilación derecha, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar con **Bonnie1,** no tenia brazo izquierdo ni tampoco la mitad de la cabeza, se acerco a nosotros con muy poca fuerza, **Dany** intento pelear, pero aunque **Bonnie1** tuviera un brazo seguía siendo un brazo de metal, **Dany** se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente y intentamos correr, volvimos a la habitación de fiestas numero III, **Dany** cerro la puerta y volvimos a poner de todo para que nadie pudiera pasar, pero se podía oír desde la otra puerta como la golpeaban, Nos escondimos abajo de mesas diferentes, cuando me di cuenta intente ir con el, pero ya se avía abierto la puerta, entonces vi los pies de **Bonnie1** y de **Freddy** pasar._

_Vi que **Dany** intentaba evitarlos y huir por la puerta, también lo intente, y casi lo lográbamos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que entre las cosas que habíamos apilado en la puerta (De las que quedo aun en pie) se logro caer, provocando mucho ruido, entonces corrimos, no podíamos huir a la oficina porque si no moriría Mike, entonces intentamos ir a **Kids Cove,** pero vimos a la distancia que allí estaba **Bonnie2,** nos vio primero, pero cuando nos dimos a un lado vio inmediatamente a **Bonnie1,** entonces, **Bonnie2** empezó a seguir a su modelo antiguo, hasta que lo alcanzo y empezó a quitarle cables, **Dany** aprovecho y tomo mi mano y nos encerró en Kids Cove, vi mi reloj, marcaban ya la 5:32 AM, entonces decidimos esperar, **Mike** nos mandaba mensajes diciendo que nuestra area era segura, pero cada cierto tiempo la camara de **Kids cove** daba una luz, que provenía de la cámara que nos vigilaba._

_**Daniel:** ¿Cuanto tiempo falta?_

_**Alice:** Media hora._

_**Daniel:** Pff... (Mira la mano de Alice) ¿Que te paso en la mano?_

_**Alice:** Era cuando peleaba con ese oso dorado, tenia un gran hueco en la nuca y lo que parecia ser su columna habia unas tijeras clavad-_

_**Daniel:** ¿Tijeras clavadas?_

_**Alice:** Si, su mango estaba muy dañado y ademas de no poder sostenerlo tuve que apretarlo con fuerza, ya que Mike estaba siendo atacado por el oso dorado._

_**Daniel:** ¡Que irónico!_

_**Alice:** ¿Irónico que?_

_**Daniel:** Eh, no nada solo una cosa cuando me enfrente con **Golden**_

_**Alice:** ¿Te has enfrentado con ese oso antes?_

_**Daniel:** Si, pero.. lastimosamente no había salido tan bien (Mirando para abajo)_

_**Alice:** ¿Por que?_

_**Daniel:** En ese tiempo solía estar con un amigo, que me dijo que queria acompañarme una noche en el restaurante, le dije de los animatronicos pero siguio insistiendo, lastimosamente ahí llego **Golden,** cuando estaba a punto de matarme me salvo mi amigo, pero el lastimosamente no lo logro... el también era un guardia. pero era un guardia retirado_

_**Dany** no se veía con muchos ánimos, decidí no molestarlo, ¡Por ahora! Ademas me servirá probar mi telescopio, vi un poco desde el techo del edificio donde vivo y puede que tenga un buen angulo para ver la casa de Dany, veia mi reloj para la hora y ya faltaban unos 14 minutos, **Dany** se levanto y mando un mensaje a **Mike** preguntando quien había ganado la pelea de las **Bonnies, Mike** contesto que gano la versión 2.0, **Dany** empezó a celebrar la noticia, entonces sonó la campana._

Estaba esperando que acabara ya la jornada, aun me duele un poco la cabeza, cuando estuve a punto de volverla a preguntar a **Alice** la ho-

*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!

Acabo la jornada por fin, salí con **Alice** de Kids Cove y vi lo que quedaba de **Bonnie,** que tenia partes de sus piezas de animatronicos tiradas por allí, cuando estábamos saliendo del restaurante encontré al dueño con una caja enorme, entre ellas, parecía haber disfraces.

**Daniel:** ¿Y eso?

**Dueño:** Ah, son disfraces de Hallowen.

**Daniel:** No creo que llevar decoraciones de Hallowen en el día den mucho efecto..

**Dueño:** Neh, serán para la noche de Hallowen.

**Mike**: Espera.. ¡¿Planeas tener fiestas en la noche!?

**Dueño:** Tranquilo, pondré a los animatronicos en modo de trabajo, por lo cual no podrán moverse, y por cierto... ustedes también tendrán que venir a trabajar en la noche de Hallowen, por lo cual tendrán que vigilar a los niños para que no haya el mismo accidente del 87.

**Alice:** Trabajamos para cuidar la noche, ¿ahora cuidamos niños? ¡Perfecto! **¡Dany,** a si podemos practicar para cuando tengamos hij-

**Daniel:** ¿Esta seguro que no pasara nada que haya niños y adultos en la noche?

**Dueño:** Muy seguro, y por cierto, ¿hoy se corto la luz?

**Mike:** 1 vez solamente

**Dueño**: El técnico de la electricidad llegara en 2 días, para eso ya debería solucionarse el problema, ah, y tomen su paga (Les da a los 3 su salario)

**Mike:** ¡¿Este fajon de billetes es nuestro salario!?, ¡es un montón!

**Daniel:** ¡Te lo dije!

**Dueño:** Bueno, por cierto, algún animatronico viejo fue destruido?

**Alice: Bonnie,** fue destrozado por **Bonnie** **2.0**

**Dueño:** Bien, mientras mas haya viejos mejor.

**Daniel:** Por cierto, ¿los nuevos animatronicos tienen algo en especial?

**Dueño:** De hecho si, fueron creados para ser mas compactos, son mas livianos y estan hechos para poder pelear facilmente con los viejos modelos.

Eso explica como **Bonnie1** cayo en combate... a mi de un guantazo me hubiera dejado fuera de combate fácilmente, ¡Me pregunto como la **Bonnie** **2.0** podría soportar esos golpes!

Después el dueño se despidió ya que se puso con las decoraciones, nos fuimos los 3 hasta que **Mike** corto camino y se fue, después **Alice** me hablaba sobre lo mal que lo pasaba con **Mike,** y blah blah, diciendo que quería estar conmigo y esas cosas, que ya casi no le presto atención, en cuanto le pregunte a **Alice** sobre lo que paso mientras estaba inconsciente, ella dijo que no paso nada en especial, que simplemente me arrastraron hasta la oficina, aunque hizo una risa algo nerviosa, pero no creo que haya sido algo tan especial o algo tan malo

No estoy de acuerdo con que haya fiestas en la noche de Hallowen, si un animatronico se sale de control por mucho que el dueño haya sido un abogado logre con las demandas y incluso las psicológicas o si se da el caso fisicas, en cambio hablo sobre que estarán en modo de trabajo y me volvió a mencionar que no habría ningún problema, la verdad es que no se que pensar, puede que sea buena idea o no, supongo que comercialmente le daría bien al restaurante, pero si algo malo pasa seguramente llegaría a tener varios problemas que no podrían salirse de encima.

cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estábamos en el punto donde nos vamos a diferentes lados para llegar a nuestras casas de **Alice** y la mía, estuvimos a punto de separarnos para ir a nuestras casas suena mi celular, no mire quien me lo mandaba ya que lo abrí muy rápido y lo conteste.

**Daniel:** ¿Hola?

**Alice:** (Ya se aleja hacia su casa)

**?**: ¡Hijo!

**Alice:** (Se detiene y mira a **Daniel)**

Mierda.

**Daniel:** (Tapa su celular y se aleja de **Alice)** (Susurrando) ¿Papa, que pasa?

**Alice:** (Se acerca mas a **Daniel)** Mmmm...

**Padre:** Simplemente te quería saludar, tu madre y yo planeamos visitar-

**Alice:** (Hacia el celular) ¡Hola!

**Padre:** ¿Ah?, ¿Quien es?

**Daniel:** (Aleja a **Alice** del celular) Nadie en especial papa, simplemente una compañera de trabajo (Mirando a Alice como "¡Alejate!")

**Daniel:** Papa, estoy realmente ocupado, luego hablamos en 1 hora, adiós (Cuelga)

**Alice:** ¡Me dijiste en las vacaciones que tus padres habían muerto!

**Daniel:** Para ti deberían estarlo, ¡No pienso presentártelos!

**Alice:** ¿Porque? ¿Que tiene de malo?

**Daniel:** Que tu eres muy... como decirlo... muy **Alice..**

**Alice:** ¡Y tu eres mi **Dany** y por eso no evito que conozcas a mis padres!

**Daniel:** ¡Ni si quiera los conozco!

**Alice;** ¡Porque viven en otro estado!

**Daniel:** ¡Mira, un muñeco mio en miniatura!

**Alice:** (Voltea) ¿Donde?

**Daniel:** (Se va)

No quiero saber que pasara si ella ve a mis padres, bueno, estuve viendo otros planes para deshacerme de **Freddy1**, ahora que lo pienso no se nada sobre **Golden,** le debo preguntar a **Mike,** el debería saber algo de lo que había pasado, ahora si no me equivo con quedan 2 animatronicos viejos, **Chica** y **Freddy,** si logro juntos a los 3 nuevos sera fácil quitarnos de encima a los viejos, pero esta estrategia la debería aplicar cuando ya haya pasado Hallowen, seguramente terminaran los nuevos dañados y los niños se preguntaran por que estarán dañados, aunque podría usar la excusa que están embrujados por espíritus fantasmales del coco y a si me quitaría de encima el problema, dios, realmente espero que salga bien la noche de Hallowen.

_¡Ta dah! Hoy estoy probando si mi telescopio puede llegar a apuntar hacia la casa de **Dany,** y si, ¡Funciona! A si sabre cuando estarán sus padres en su casa para verlos y presentarme como la novia de **Dany,** ¡Sera genial! Lastimosamente **Dany** tiene cerradas las ventanas y con cortinas, espero que para mañana las abra completamente y así no tendré que verlo solo las 6 horas de trabajo, cada vez esto es mas genial, aunque **Dany** parece un poco preocupado sobre la noche de Hallowen. yo digo que si saldrá bien, digo, si estarán en turno de trabajo no tendrán tiempo de asesinar gente, digo, si no lo hacen de día trabajando digo que menos de noche trabajando_

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda, ¡No recuerdo si escribi bien Hallowen! ¡Espero que si! Si me llego a equivocar y veo gente que se queja por eso entonces..<strong>

**¡Jhonny, la gente vuelve a estar loca!**

**Bueno, gracias por todas las Reviews buenas y con propósito y consejos constructivos, ¡De esas Reviews si me pueden spammear, ¡Porque entonces a si me spammeo de creatividad!**

**¡Gracias por leer el capitulo! ¡Suerte!**


	12. Alianzas roboticas

El dueño menciono que estará probando los animatronicos para poder ver si serán seguros para la noche de Hallowen, por lo que estarán en "modo" trabajo esta noche, por lo que se nos prohíbe ir a nuestras oficinas, pero si se encuentra algún movimiento no programado de los shows que volvamos a nuestras oficinas de inmediato, prepararon la sala principal de show para que los 3 pudiéramos "disfrutar" aunque **Mike** estaba sudando como cerdo y **Alice** despreciaba la presciencia de **Mike,** ¿Soy el único normal de aquí o también soy raro? Por cierto, también nos dieron la 2 mascara de **Freddy,** por lo cual ya tenemos 2 en total para **Mike** y **Alice,** entonces unas empleadas activaron el modo de trabajo de los animatronicos, y luego se fueron todos, pasaron como 2 horas (2 horas de escuchar canciones y chistes malos) Aunque la verdad me daba algo de nostalgia ya que recordaba cuando yo solía ir a mis fiestas de cumpleaños a este lugar, la mayoría de frases seguían siendo las mismas, pero también había una gran variedad de nuevas frases, mientras a mi me daba varia nostalgia **Mike** menciono que...

**Mike:** ¿Crees que nos paguen mas por esto?

**Daniel:** Lo dudo.

**Mike:** Argh, no se que es peor, que tengamos probabilidades de morir o que los niños les gusten ir a este tipo de shows.

**Alice:** En algo si estoy de acuerdo contigo **Mike**

**Daniel:** Al fin, algo común entre ustedes 2, estoy cansado de oír sus peleas.

**Mike:** ¿Peleas?

**Daniel:** Ya sabes, como **Alice** no quiere qu-

Algo toco mi hombro, si **Mike** estaba sentado a mi izquierda y **Alice** a la derecha, podía ver las 2 manos de cada uno, era una mano grande, solo podía ser una cosa, un animatronico, intente avisarles a los demás pero simplemente veían el show de **Bonnie2** y **Freddy2,** intente guardar la calma, hasta que me di el valor de voltear. Era **Chica2**

**Chica2:** Tenemos que hablar, ustedes 2 (Apuntando hacia **Mike** y **Alice)** Váyanse

**Alice:** (Se levanta y intenta golpear a **Chica2,** es detenida por **Bonnie2)** ¿Como es posible?

**Bonnie2:** Ya escuchaste a Chica, ¡váyanse!

Era imposible para **Mike** pelear y **Alice** no podria contra los 3, se fueron, **Chica2** agarro mis brazos, mientras que **Freddy2** se acerco adelante hacia mi lentamente, no parecía agresivo.

**Freddy2:** Bien, **Daniel** ¿no? Queremos negociar con usted...

**Daniel:** ¿Negociar?

Fred**d**y2: Si, si no me equivoco, usted es el líder, ¿no?

**Daniel:** Ehh... si, supongo..

**Freddy2:** Bien, como usted sabrá, nuestros impostores siguen vagando por ahí, y SOLO usted puede ayudarnos con su cuadrado mágico (Apuntando hacia la tableta) Y lo queremos usted como aliado para detenerlos.

No se que hacer, me conviene tener aliados, y mas quitarme de encima a los animatronicos viejos, bah, debo aceptar, igual, si rechazo estoy rodeado,fácilmente podrán arrancar mis articulaciones si ellos quisieran, si quisieran verme muerto ya lo habrían hecho, decidí aceptar el trato, me dijo que debería contarme la posición de cada animatronico viejo, **Chica2** me soltó y agarre mi tableta y la prendí..

**Daniel:** Con una condición...

**Freddy2:** ¿Cual es tu demanda chico?

**Daniel:** En unos días habrá 1 noche en la que los niños vendrán de noche, si actúan su show normalmente les ayudare.

**Bonnie2:** ¿Quien te cre-

**Freddy2:** Tranquila **Bonnie,** bien, es un trato.

Les di la posición de **Chica1** y de **Freddy1, Freddy1** dijo que fueran a por **Chica1,** que dejarían a **Freddy** para el final, luego los animatronicos nuevos (Entre ellos **Catie)** (**N/A ¡Se me habia olvidado la existencia de ese animatronico 2.0 xD**) **Freddy2** solo me estaba viendo, viendo mi tableta vimos que Chica cuando apenas se activaba llegaron los 2.0 a golpearle y empezaron a sacarles partes como brazos y partes del disfraz que le quedaba a **Chica1**, mientras que se escuchaba los quejidos y últimos gritos de **Chica1** fue prácticamente una masacre, en si dio una miniexplosion eléctrica y empezó a dar humo, los 2.0 después de eso volvieron, mirándome con confianza. después de eso **Freddy2** me dio una palmada en la espalda.

**Freddy2:** ¡Bien hecho chico! ¡Te prometemos que no te arrepentirás de esta alianza!

**Freddy2:** Chicos, ¡celebremos esta alianza con el mejor Show del restaurante! (Los 2.0 subieron hacia el escenario y empezaron a seguir su show de forma normal)

**Daniel:** (Gritando) **Alice, Mike,** ¡Ya pueden venir!

Después de que nos sentáramos como antes susurraba sobre lo que acabo de pasar, se dejaron sin habla, **Mike** menciono que era una buena idea, que era mejor tener aliados y eliminar a los mas peligrosos primero, **Alice** también estuvo de acuerdo, les hable sobre la condición que le hice a **Freddy2** y se alegraron que seria una buena noche, también les mencione sobre la caída de **Chica1,** se alegro en especial **Mike,** las buenas noticias empezaron a llegar de una manera muy masiva. pero no me inspiraba ninguna confianza, los necesito como aliados a los animatronicos 2.0 ya que son mas, ¿Pero si es una trampa? ¿Una manera de matarnos a los 4 de una manera muy sencilla? no lo se, de repente ellos dejaron de cantar y bajaron del escenario.

**Freddy2:** Bueno, antes de seguir con nuestra celebración le pido que por favor nos diga la posición exacta sobre mi impostor.

**Daniel:** ¿Se refiere a **Freddy 1.0**?

**Freddy2:** Si, Si también puede de mi otro impostor, el dorado.

**Daniel:** ¿Esta vivo?

**Catie2:** Logro escapar en la pelea que tuvo con **Freddy,** logro escapar muy apenas, son los últimos que nos queda quitando a la impostora de Chica, si logramos eliminarlos podremos llegar a la paz.

**Daniel:** Esta bien... no tengo exactamente toda la visibilidad del lugar pero lo intentare encontrar..

Lo busque por la tableta, el ya no estaba en su lugar, lo empece a buscar por todos lados, hasta que lo encontré viendo la cámara por la que yo la veía, les avise a los 2.0 y ellos corrieron directamente hacia ellos. Mientras **Alice, Mike** y yo veíamos a **Freddy1,** el saco una sonrisa y se fue corriendo, no entendía por que, pero escuche un sonido totalmente leve, sentía un presentimiento y decidí hacerme un lado, entonces, pude ver el brazo de **Golden** atravesar mi tableta, el brazo iba a atravesarme a mi, pero logre esquivarlo.

**Mike, Alice, Daniel:** (Se hacen aun lado alejándose de **Golden)**

**Daniel:** ¿Que no te cansas de perder?

**Golden:** ¡Eso lo veremos! (Corre hacia **Daniel)**

Corrió directo hacia mi, cada golpe lo logre esquivar, uno me dio y me tiro al suelo de inmediato, me dolió bastante, logre levantarme, **Alice** saco unas tijeras de su mochila, mientras **Golden** iba hacia mi ella se lanzo a hacer la técnica que le había hecho a **Golden** varias veces, Hasta que llego **Freddy1** a quitarle a **Alice** de encima, los 2 animatronicos viejos se hicieron a un lado mientras los 2.0 llegaron.

**Freddy2:** ¿Como es posible?

**Golden:** El enemigo de mi enemigo

**Freddy1:** Es mi amigo.

Después de eso se lanzaron ante **Catie 2.0,** golpeándolo seguidamente, Los demás 2.0 intentaron sacarlos, **Catie 2.0** estaba casi fuera de combate, hicieron la misma técnica que **Freddy 2.0**, si seguían a si **Freddy 2.0** no duraría mucho mas, no podía lograrse liberar ante los animatronicos 1.0, eran tan pesados y fuertes. pero **Catie** se levanto y corrió, embistió a los 1.0, agarro a **Freddy** **1.0** y entre ello empezó a abrir su propio estomago metálico, en el que toco unos cables, se empezó a escuchar unos ruidos raros...

**Catie**: (Voltea hacia los 2.0) Adi- (Explota)

**Freddy2**: (Logra escapar ante el aturdimiento de los 1.0) (Se acomoda el sombrero) (Mira hacia la gran capa del humo)

Exploto en muchos pedazos, una gran capa de humo salio, entre ellos se vieron las 2 sombras, Era **Golden,** se veía realmente dañado, su disfraz (Prácticamente armadura) Se veía apenas dañado, en cambio **Freddy 1.0** estaba peor, con cada vez menos pedazos de su propio traje, los 2.0 pusieron una posición de ataque, los 1.0 , 2.0 empezaron la batalla, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, cualquier baja (Tanto de los 1.0 y de los 2.0) nos beneficiaria un montón, solo nos quedamos parados viendo, Chica 2.0 siempre usa su cuchillo, lo usa especialmente en **Freddy 1.0,** intento clavárselo a **Golden,** pero, se rompió el propio cuchillo, se partió, en eso aprovecharon para golpear a Chica 2.0 en el estomago cayendo al suelo, logro escapar gracias a la ayuda de los otros 2.0.

**Mike:** ¿Que hacemos?

**Daniel:** Nada, cualquier animatronico derrotado nos beneficia, a si que, a esperar y mientras mas caigan mucho mejor.

**Alice:** ¿Que pasara si caen todos los 2.0?

**Daniel:** Ya están muy dañados los 1.0, entonces aprovechamos en sus puntos débiles..

**Mike:** ¿Que dirá el dueño de esto?

**Daniel:** Eso no es importante ahora

Los 2 1.0 se lanzaron al **Freddy 1.0**, **Golden** tomo una de las vigas que formaban parte de la **Catie** **2.0** intentándose clavársela en la cabeza animatronica, **Freddy 2.0** sostuvo lo mas que podía la viga, los 2.0 intentaron ayudar pero **Golden** evitaba eso, estaba comenzando a penetrar el casco de **Freddy 2.0 **...

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Los animatronicos empezaron a volver a sus lugares, los 1.0 les salia varias chispas, pero seguían iendo a sus lugares, eso nunca lo había visto, cada vez que solían desobedecer las ordenes solían salirse chispas, pero estas chispas son diferentes, son muy vulnerables ahora, debo aprovechar esto, corrí y recoji rápidamente la viga que estaba usando **Freddy1,** se la intente clavar, pero no podía, empece a atacarlo, **Mike** y **Alice** también lo intentaron, pero no pudimos, su disfraz y sus partes metálicas eran mas fuertes que los 3, no teníamos la fuerza necesaria para poder aplicar bien la fuerza, decidimos que los 2.0 debían estar vivos para que derrotaran a **Freddy1,** a si que tendré que ensuciarme las manos si quiero lograr derrotar otra vez a los animatronicos, Poco tiempo después llego el Dueño, que vio totalmente destruida a Catie 2.0.

**Dueño:** ¿Que paso?

**Daniel: Catie** exploto, se lanzo hacia los 1.0 y se detono a si mismo, termino dañando severamente a los demás animatronicos.

**Dueño:** Mmmm, chicos, debo avisarles que necesito a los 2.0 en el negocio, empezare a descontarles su sueldo si siguen a si.

**Mike:** ¡No! (Nervioso)

**Dueño:** No les descontare este, **Catie** era la menos apreciada en el restaurante, los niños por alguna razón prefieren a los clásicos mejorados, pero en serio, no dejen que otro 2.0 se destruya, ¿ok?

Tal vez no es necesario aniquilar a los otros 2.0, al parecer logre hacer la alianza con ellos y **Freddy 2.0** actúa como un animatronico que cumple sus promesas, suena loco, pero decidiré confiar en el, de por si, ya me pudo matar y no lo hizo, nos fuimos los 3, ya en pocos días tocara Hallowen, debemos estar seguros de que los 1.0 no hagan ningún tipo de daño a los niños en esa noche, por lo cual debo de hacer un plan, las siguientes noches si nos proteje los 2.0 serán noches sencillas, le avisamos al dueño sobre la tableta, nos aviso que nos traería otra noche, la verdad no creo que sea pronto, si aun no nos trae la 3 cabeza de **Freddy** menos nos traerá una tableta que llega a ser mucho mas costosa.

El destino de la pizzeria esta actualmente en mis manos... ¿Que tendré que provocar?

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Gracias por ver! ¡Ahora solo quedan 2 animatronicos 1.0! ¡Poco a poco se acerca el fin!<strong>

**ADVERTENCIA: Los siguientes capitulos (Probablemente los siguientes 2)Se concentraran mucho mas en los protagonistas que la pizzeria en si, (Para dar un ejemplo, ni siquiera se encontraran en la pizzeria) Osea, Sera mas interacción de personajes que historia principal en si.  
><strong>

**¡Si te gusto el capitulo y quieres dar alguna sugerencia o critica constructiva hacia la historia no olvides dar una Review!**

**Hace unos días publique que no aceptaría spam, ya que una usuaria (La cual nombre no mencionare) Me ah estado pidiendo quitar al personaje Alice con el argumento de que Alice esta echando a perder la historia.**

**Debido a los pocos argumentos por la razón de que Alice provoca que la historia se vaya al caño (Creo que si habría razones, que obviamente se que hay por la que mi historia va mal aunque realmente dudo que Alice fuera una de las razones) Por la cual no acepto estas tipos de Reviews sin ningún argumento valido (Normalmente solo decía que Alice arruinaba la historia, sin ninguna razón o explicación del porque.) Esta mención no se hizo con una intención de avergonzar o ofender de ninguna manera hacia la usuaria ya mencionada.**

**¡Esto es todo! ¡Gracias por ver! ¡Suerte!**


	13. Problemas internos

**ADVERTENCIA: Capitulo que no se encuentra en la historia principal (El capitulo de la historia principal de la pizzeria sera el día en Hallowen) En estos capítulos nuestros protagonistas podrán disfrutar de un día normal.**

Me levante como siempre, me bañe y desayune, entre esas cosas escucho como tocan la puerta, ya sabría quien era, rechace abrir, mientras veía que comer no dejaban de insistir, entonces abrí la puerta, era **Alice,** que sorpresa, decía que si venia con ella al centro comercial, rechace y cerré la puerta, mientras me fui a la cocina a abrir el refrigerador para calentar una pizza congelada escucho como se quebraban los cerrojos de mis puertas, se habré lentamente y aparece Alice con una sonrisa..

**Daniel:** (Cara de impresionado)

**Alice:** Va monos ya c:...

Me llevo otra vez contra mi voluntad, prácticamente me jalaba de mi brazo, diciendo que quería celebrar 1 mes de volver a encontrarnos, intente sacármela de encima pero apretaba con fuerza, de repente vi a **Mike** viendo relojes en una tienda, el es mi salida a esto.

**Daniel:** ¡Hey, Mike!

**Mike:** (Desde la lejanía) ¿Ah? **¿Daniel?**

**Daniel:** ¡Ven!

**Mike:** ¿Que pasa?

**Daniel:** Te ofrezco un trato

**Mike:** ¿Cual?

**Daniel:** (Susurrando)

**Mike:** Me parece bien.

(Después de un rato)

**Alice:** (Distraída viendo vestidos) ¿Y entonces que piensas **Dany** (Voltea dándose cuenta que tiene en el brazo a **Mike)** ¿Ah?

**Mike:** Escucha **Alice..** .veras... te lo puedo expl-

...

Después de lograr comprar a **Mike** para que se pasara por mi aprovechare la ida al centro de comprar un videojuego que quería comprar últimamente uno donde es mundo abierto y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, no podía esperar y con el buen salario que tengo últimamente me lo podre comprar fácilmente, mientras estaba viendo uno lo tome y lo lleve al mostrador, le dije que lo quería comprar, busque mi bolsillo para sacar mi billetera, mierda, no lleve mi cartera, no me dio tiempo a tomarla por la prisa de **Alice**. Mierda, debí haber prestado atención, mas bien debí lograr zafarme de ella para conseguir mi billetera, e oído que estas tiendas cobran mas por olvidar traer dinero en situaciones como estas, tal vez si logro montarle alguna excusa logre convencerlo de que no me aumente el precio del videojuego, espero lograrlo..

**Mostrador:** ¿Entonces el dinero?

**Daniel:** Eh... yo...

**Alice:** (Pone el dinero para comprar el videojuego) Lo tengo yo..

Después el mostrador nos dio el videojuego en una bolsa, salimos Alice y yo y ella me dio el videojuego con una enorme sonrisa, era extraño, digo, ¿Donde estaba **Mike?**

**Daniel:** ¿Com- llegaste aquí?

Veo a **Mike** atrás de **Alice** con un gran chichón en la cabeza...

**Daniel: ¿Mike?**

**Mike:** Lo siento, pero no creía que ella golpeara fuerte...

**Daniel:** ¡Me dejaste vendido!

**Mike:** Pues tu no me pagaste tanto...

**Alice:** ¡Da igual! (Abraza a **Daniel)** Ya te puedes ir "Guardia Emo"

**Mike:** ¿Como me estas diciendo?

**Alice:** ¡Ya oíste! ¡"Guardia Emo"! (Se va con **Daniel** en el brazo)

**Mike:** Ah si, ¿Acosadora de segunda?

**Alice:** ¿A eso le llamas insultar?

**Mike;** Oh, ¿Se enojo acaso **Alice?** ¿O es que **Daniel** se busco a otra novia?

**Alice** soltó mi brazo y vio directo hacia **Mike,** podía ver en **Alice** unos ojos viendo directamente a **Mike,** daba miedo, decidí no meterme en esto y sacar a **Mike,** no creo que sea una buena idea una pelea, y mas en un centro comercial, y las veces que e visto pelear a **Alice** siempre gana ella, dudo mucho que el pueda ganar, debo de detener la pelea ahora mismo antes de que las cosas lleguen a empeorar mas de lo que están, si no logro evitar esto no tardara mucho de que la seguridad de el centro comercial empiece a darse cuenta.

**Daniel:** Chicos, no creo que sea buena id-

**Alice:** ¡Lo dice el "Guardiesito escondidon" Mientras que personas como **Dany** peleaban contra ellos!

**Mike;** ¿A si? ¡No sabia que tu novio era un suicida! ¡Yo haría lo mismo si tuviera que aguantarte!

La situación se me salia de las **manos,** Me puse en medio de **Alice** tratándola de hacer retroceder, ella me ignoraba y los 2 seguían peleando, no tardaría esto a llegar a golpes, no conozco muy bien a **Mike,** pero se esta metiendo a la boca del lobo, debo hacer algo, pero no se que, si **Mike** logra dar con el insulto definitivo **Alice** se enfadara y estoy seguro que no me gustara cuando pase, y cuando le pase a **Mike** tampoco le gustara para nada..

**Alice:** ¡Si eres hombre ven atrás del edificio, si tan listo y fuerte eres demuéstralo!

**Mike:** ¡De acuerdo!

**Daniel:** ¡Chicos, relájense! (Es ignorado y **Alice** y **Mike** se van por la puerta trasera del centro comercial)

Se fueron enojados hacia atrás del edificio, **Alice** escupió hacia las rocas y comenzó a ejercitar un poco, **Mike** agarro unos guantes que tenia en su mochila mientras ponía posición de defensa, en cambio **Alice** solo ejercitaba los brazos, viendo directamente a **Mike,** mierda, se me salio de las manos, creo que no fue una buena idea haber llamado a **Mike** para quitarme de encima a **Alice** cuando lo hice, si logro calmar a **Alice** probablemente se disculpen y se arregle el problema, pero si no lo logro lo mas probable es que ya se quien va a ganar la batalla, ¡Debo hacer algo!

**Daniel:** ¡Eh! ¡No es necesario pelear!

**Alice:** Si lo es, **Dany,** solo acabare con el y se disculpara con nosotros 2, solo no te metas en medio.

**Alice:** ¿Preparado, Cloud? **(N/A Se refiere al chiste de que Cloud comenzó a actuar muy deprimido en las ultimas entregas con un carácter mas Emo)**

**Mike:** Como quieras, Yuno.. **(N/A ¡Después de que me lo recordaban tantas veces decidí usar esto como chiste!)**

**Alice **ataco primero con un gancho derecho, **Mike** uso su guante para parar el ataque, sin embargo ella seguía atacando sin parar, el lograba bloquear bien los ataques, después de un rato **Alice** cambio a gancho izquierdo, el no se lo esperaba y logro retroceder un poco aturdido, entonces ella aprovecho para darle un combo, cuando estuvo a punto de caer se sostuvo y esquivo el ataque mas fuerte de **Alice,** en ello el agarro su cabello y logro aventarla al suelo, entonces ella se levanto tratando de tirar a **Mike,** pero el logro sostenerse en el suelo, ella se lanzo sobre el tratándolo de tirar, pero el lograba permanecer hasta que **Alice** lo golpeo en el costado, por lo cual callo adolorido, **Mike** aprovecho su posición y embistió a **Alice,** esto ya era suficiente, me puse entre medio y me ignoraron, seguían peleando, por mucho que me ponía en medio solo me hacían un lado.

**Alice:** ¿Que? ¿Te cansaste de cubrirte, cobarde?

**Mike:** ¿Y que tal tu? ¿Ya no te cansaste de perseguir a un tipo que no se interesa a ti y que prefiere no verte nunca mas mientras tu piensas que le perteneces? ¡Acepta la maldita realidad!

**Alice** se quedo en silencio, se podía ver el odio que tenia, se paro, puso su brazo derecho atrás de ella, comenzaba a temblar su brazo, los ojos de **Alice** se veían muy furiosos, al parecer lo que dijo **Mike** llego al corazón de **Alice,** simplemente seguía temblando su brazo, se movió, corría con mucha fuerza y velocidad a punto de atacar hacia **Mike,** no pudo esquivar el golpe y le dio un gran gancho derecho que simplemente dejo K.O a **Mike** cayendo al suelo sin poder levantarse, pero el seguía consciente, trataba de levantarse pero **Alice** agarro su cabello, levanto su cabeza y preparaba otro golpe, esta vez lo estaba como si lo estuviera cargando.

**Alice:** ¡Esto te enseñara no meterte con mi Dan- **(Daniel** detiene su brazo) (La saca de encima de **Mike)**

**Daniel:** (Le da una bofetada a **Alice)** ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Te dije que te detenieras! ¡No tenias que darle otro golpe el estando a si!

**Alice:** Pero... yo lo hice.. por t-

**Daniel:** (Levantando a **Mike)** Tranquilo, ¿Puedes levantarte?

Yo ocasione esto, debo de arreglarlo, debo alejarlo de **Alice** por ahora, lo que le hubiera hecho a **Mike** hubiera sido realmente malo, lo intente levantar pero el menciono que estaba bien, aunque se veía muy herido, creo que simplemente **Alice** logro sacarle el aire..

**Mike:** Creo que si... (Levantándose)

**Daniel:** ¿Podrás llegar a tu casa bien?

**Mike:** Si... solo logro sacarme un poco el aire.. (Tocándose el estomago)

**Daniel:** ¿seguro?

**Mike:** Si si... estoy seguro..

**Daniel:** Vamos, que te llevo a tu casa, (Pone el brazo de **Mike** en su hombro) ¿Por donde vives?

**Mike:** Como a 6 calles de aquí...

**Daniel:** Bueno, va monos.. (Se están a punto de ir)

**Alice: ¿Dany?** Eh.. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? (Risas nerviosas)

**Daniel:** Ya has hecho suficiente, Va monos **Mike**

Lleve a **Mike** en su casa, mientras mas nos alejábamos **Mike** se sentía mejor, si, debió de haberle sacado el aire a **Mike,** las veces que se me sale el aire (La mayoría fue por golpes de balones, a veces la gente no sabe que debe darle a la portería, no al portero) duele bastante y se tarda para recuperar, cuando lo lleve hacia su casa, que era aproximadamente un poco mas grande que la mía, me pregunto cual era el anterior empleo de **Mike,** ya que parecía ser una casa un poco lujosa, pero bueno, **Mike** se veía en muy buen estado, que bien, ya que no quería evitar tener que cuidarlo toda la noche, y mas cuando los 2.0 serán reparados después de que los 1.0 hicieron, por lo que veía fuera era una muy buena . **Mike** se apoyo con el piso buscando sus llaves, las agarro y estaba abriendo la puerta...

**Mike:** ¿Como la soportas?

**Daniel:** No es si yo quisiera soportarla, ella es a si, no lo puedo evitar, por eso no me enfrento a ella. No se como pero es mas fuerte que yo, incluso para ti por lo que veía en esa pelea

**Mike:** Tal vez, pero, ¿No haz intentado decirle que no?

**Daniel:** Una vez lo hice hace 6 años, y te puedo llegar a decir que aun me arrepiento de haberle dicho que no

**Mike:** ¿Que había pasado?

**Daniel:** No quisiera hablar de eso.. Quisiera decirte perdón, lastimosamente yo provoque esto.

**Mike:** No te preocupes... Bueno, entonces debí cobrarte mucho mas por hacerme pasar de ti, ¿eh?

**Daniel:** ¡Ja! Eso no te quita lo vendido eh...

**Mike:** Pero tu seguías siendo el comprador :v

**Daniel:** Y tu el que se vendió :v

**Mike:** Ha, bueno, nos vemos, por cierto, hay que prepararse para la noche de Hallowen, que esos 2.0 que mencionas cumplan su promesa.

**Daniel:** Yo creo que si la cumplirán, al menos eso podía ver en sus "ojos" del **Freddy 2.0**

**Mike:** Espero que tengas razón, bueno, luego nos vemos (Entra a su casa y cierra la puerta)

Me fui otra vez caminando hacia mi casa, la verdad no podía creer lo que hizo **Alice,** empieza a actuar de la misma manera como ella solía hacer, debo evitar eso, casi lograba a poner inconsciente a **Mike,** y eso no es bueno, debí meterme en el medio, pero no lo hice, debo empezar a poner esto a un alto pero se que cuando lo haga no saldrá para nada bien, pero igual lo tendré que hacer en algún momento, **Mike** si que es resistente, las muy pocas veces que **Alice** solía hacer eso lograba incluso desmayar a las personas y a algunas pocas hacer que escupan muy poca sangre, debo tener cuidado con **Alice** últimamente, antes de que ella haga una locura.

Estaba delante de mi barda, sacando las llaves, para cuando me di cuenta, estaba **Alice** al final de la calle mirándome, empezó a caminar hacia mi...

¡Mierda!

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas que me han hecho... (¡Ahora pueden hacerme preguntas, la cual serán contestadas al final de el siguiente capitulo!, las preguntas las leo por medio de las Reviews)<strong>

**¿Eres hombre o mujer?**

**R= ¡Hombre! Por logica yo realmente si fuera mujer me imagino que entonces la protagonista también seria mujer, para que el protagonista fuera el doble de realista (Porque obviamente una mujer sabe como actuaria una mujer y lo mismo pasaría con los hombres, al menos eso creo)**

**¿Hablaras en tu historia sobre los misterios de FNAF? (Five Nights At Freddys)**

**R= Mi historia es de FNAF por lo cual lo mas probable es que si, aunque uno de los misterios ya se hablo de ellos en "5 Noches en Freddys, el que me hizo esa pregunta probablemente no puso mucha atención en el episodio en el que se menciono el misterio**

**¿Mike victima de la mordida del 87?**

**R= Como esta pregunta se baso (Lo mencionaron como teoría) En el capitulo donde se presento a Mike supongo que se refiere a mi "Linea cronológica" Y la verdad es que no (aunque no me gusta ser directo con una pregunta sobre la historia (Que probablemente esta sera la única vez en la que lo hago) Ta que la memoria si no me equivoco esta en el lóbulo trasero en vez del frontal, a demás que si uno obtiene una gran mordida para quitarte el cerebro tendría que tener una cicatriz en la frente de tamaño enorme.**

**¡Eso es todo! ¡Gracias por preguntar! **

**Si les gusta el capitulo y tienen una duda y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerme una Review comentando su opinión sobre la historia, obviamente mientras sea constructiva.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	14. La versión de la historia de Daniel

**ADVERTENCIA: Continuación del "relleno" (Llamado a si por los que vieron el anime de Naruto) Del capitulo anterior..**

Vi a **Alice** caminando lentamente hacia mi, tarde 3 segundos en reaccionar, busque por todos mis bolsillos las laves, las encontré, tarde mucho en encontrar las llaves, ella se empezaba a acercar demasiado, con mucha prisa, logre encontrar las llaves, buscaba la llave de la barda, la encontre, la encaje en el cerrojo y la abri, entonces me puse del otro lado y cuando la cerré ella puso el pie para detener la puerta de la barda. Ella empezo a sonreirme mientras iba lentamente hacia mi, intente retroceder, luego Alice intentaba buscar algo en su mochila manteniendo esa sonrisa, esa cara... esa cara... no.. ¡NO!

Ella esta hac-¡Oh mierda!

...

...

...

...

(Hace 6 años...)

**Daniel:** Entonces, que dices?

**Saul:** No puedo creer que de verdad hayas aprobado

**Daniel:** Pff, cuando haces la tarea es el doble de sen-

**Alice:** ¡Hola! (Se avanlaza hacia **Daniel)** ¿Que tal?

**Daniel: ¿Alice?**

**Saul:** Oh, no quiero ser parte de esto. (Se va)

**Daniel: ¡Saul!** ¡No me dej-

**Alice:** ¡No importa, solo me necesitas a mi!

**Daniel:** ¡Quítate de una vez! (Quitándose de encima a **Alice)**

**Alice:** ¿Que? ¿No estas feliz de verme?

**Daniel:** (Suspirando) Como si no estuviera feliz estando contigo...

**Alice:** ¡Bueno! ¿Oye, que tal si jugamos un juego?

**Daniel:** ¿Un juego?

**Alice:** Se llama el juego de "La botella doble"

**Daniel:** ¿De que trataría ese juego con un nombre a si?

**Alice:** Se lanzaran 2 botellas de estas al aire, el primero que la agarre alguna de las 2 y que se la tome gana.

**Daniel:** ¿No crees que es algo fácil?

**Alice:** ¡Claro que no! ¡Veras que cuando juegues ya no lo es tanto!

**Daniel:** Lo dudo, mira, lánzalos

**Alice:** ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos! (Lanza las 2 botellas al aire, al caer **Daniel** agarra 1 antes que **Alice** y toma un poco)

**Daniel:** ¡¿Viste!? Esto es mas sencillo que el gato cuando consigues la zona del medio

**Alice:** Argh, perdí, bueno, supongo que entonces tendré que "recompensarte"

**Daniel:** ¿Que? ¿Como que recom- (Se tambalea) Ah.. lo siento es que me mar- (Casi cayéndose) ¿Que?...

**Alice:** Oh, no creí que diera el efecto tan rápido...

**Daniel:** ¿Q-u-e-e-e le pus-s-iste...?

**Alice:** La verdad no estoy muy segura, la botella decía que era anestesia, pero creo que me pase algo de la mano a la hora de ponérsela a las 2 botellas...

**Daniel:** N-o-o.. (Se desmaya)

(? horas después)

**Daniel:** (Se despierta en un cuarto oscuro, con una venda enorme en su boca impidiéndole hablar) ¡Mmmm! ¡MMMMMMM!

**Alice:** (Abre una puerta) Oh, ya te despertaste, ¿como dormiste?

**Daniel:** (Sin poder hablar) ¡Mmmmm! ¡MmmMMmmM!

**Alice:** Ah, se me había olvidado (Le quita la venda a D**aniel** de la boca)

**Daniel:** Agh, ¡AAYYUUUD- (Es detenido por **Alice)**

**?:** **Alice,** ¿que a sido ese sonido?

**Alice:** ¡Nada mama!

**Alice:** Oye, no hagas tanto ruido, ¡Si no entonces ellos acabarían nuestra diversión

**Daniel:** (Entre sonidos casi intendibles) ¿Diversión?

**Alice:** ¡Claro! ¡Eso hacen los novios! ¿No? Primero deja que te ponga otra vez la venda (Se la pone a **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** (Intentando correr, pero esta atados de brazos y de los pies) ¡MmmmMMMMmmmm!

**Alice:** Bueno, entonces empec-

**?**: **Alice,** la comida ya esta lista, ¡Sube a comer!

**Alice:** ¿Oh? ¡Claro!

**Alice:** (Hacia **Daniel)** Uy, nos arruino el momento, volveré después de comer, también traeré algo para ti, eh, ¡No te vayas a mover!

No podía hacer nada, no me habría imaginado lo que me esperaba, trate de huir, correr, cortar las sogas y gritar, pero no lograba nada, estaba totalmente bien atado hacia la pared, desde una tubería, imagine que si rompía la tubería también podría liberarme, intente golpear la tubería con la espalda, repetidas veces, pero no lo lograba, pero sentía que cada vez que lo hacia se estaba rompiendo mas, hice eso alrededor de 14 minutos, no tarde en escuchar lo que parecía ser la voz de **Alice** preguntando por la comida que llevaba en la mano, donde ella decía que se lo comería en su cuarto, me había olvidado completamente de ella, debo detener lo que ella trama, ¡No quiero ni si quiera estar consciente si estoy a si de invulnerable junto a ella! ¡Necesito huir! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

**Alice;** Oh, hola **Dany,** ¿Como te fue?

**Daniel:** ¡MMMmmmMMMmmmM!

**Alice:** Mira, te traje esto de comer (Trae en sus manos un plato con una manzana y una banana)

**Alice:** (Deja el plato adelante de **Daniel,** que se encuentra atado)

**Alice:** ¡Vamos, come! (Abre la venda de **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** ¡AY- (Es tapado nuevamente por **Alice)**

**Alice:** Que no lo hagaaassss, bueno, supongo que necesitaras mi ayuda. (Toma una cuchara y corta un pedazo de Manzana, y lo pone en una cuchara) **¡Dany,** abre la boca, aquí viene el trenesito!

**Daniel:** ¡MmmmMMMMMmmmMM!

**Alice:** ¡Abre la boca! (Saca la venda rápidamente y mete la cuchara con el pedazo de manzana y la saca rápidamente metiendo otra vez la venda) ¿Que tal lo hice?

**Daniel:** (Tratando de masticar la manzaba) ¡MMmmm!

Ya no soportaba la presión, empece a llorar, no sabia lo que me pasaría, ella cuando tomo un pedazo moví mi cabeza rechazándola, intento hacer la misma técnica pero hacia lo que fuera para que no lo volviera ella a hacer lo mismo, entonces se levanto y dejo el plato arriba de un escritorio, al parecer ella dejaría de "alimentarme" me alivie por un momento, tal vez ella me liberaría por fin, ¡Tal vez solo es una broma escolar! ¡Si, debe ser eso!

**Alice:** Bueno, supongo que no quieres comer, espero que tengas fuerzas, porque es hora de nuestra diversión

**Daniel:** ¡MMmmmmMMmmmmmm!

Debía escapar, ya ella planeaba ir directo al grano, me levante, seguía estando atado pero golpeaba todo lo que podía la tubería con la espalda, se hizo mas frágil, ¡Lo logre! la llegue a romper, me logre liberar de las ataduras a los brazos, ella empezó a correr hacia mi, con la tubería rompí las sogas de mis pies, y use mi tubería como una espada, ella simplemente hacia como si estuviera igual, diciendo que empezaría la diversión mientras intentaba desabrocharse la camisa, no podía hablar aun, ya que perdería tiempo, pero si gritaba, ¡Si grito vendrá ayuda! Puse la tubería en modo de defensa y con mi mano izquierda me quitaba la venda, cuando me di cuenta **Alice** me había quitado la tubería y mantuvo la venda y llegue contra el suelo, con otra soga la uso para volverme a atarme, me había golpeado en la cabeza contra la pared cuando me quito la tubería, sabia que todo dependía de lo que hiciera, con mi rodilla la golpe en el estomago, no había hecho completamente la atadura de mis brazos, intente embestirla, logre aturdirla, subí las escaleras para llegar a mi escapatoria.

**Alice:** ¡No es de buena educación hacerle eso a tu novia! (Agarra el pie de **Daniel** jalándolo)

**Daniel:** (Sacándose la venda de la boca) ¡AAAYUUUUUDDDDDAAAAA!

**Alice:** ¡No!

(3 Días después del suceso)

**Juez:** Padres de la declarada culpable **"Alice"** Se le dio una orden inmediata de abandonar el estado, si est ose incumple se mandaran a la prisión y su hija sera mandada a un lugar donde se cuidan los niños y también se le mandara un psicológico hasta los 18 años, dependiendo si se acabo su acoso hacia la victima denominada **Daniel** **Pedro**

**Alice:** ¡No!

**?: Alice,** lo siento, tenemos que irnos.. (Toma del brazo a **Alice)**

**Alice:** ¡NO! **DANYYY** (Mientras es llevado hacia la salida de la corte de justicia)

**Juez:** Fin del caso (Golpea con un gran martillo hacia el escritorio) Gracias por venir y dar sus votos, empezaremos otro caso con el tal acusado de **Freddy** de secuestro o posible asesinato...

**Daniel:** (Mientras salen de la corte de justicia) ¿Ya acabo?

**Mama**: Seguramente si, no te tendrás que preocupar

**?:** Hola, vengo a defender el caso de **Freddy**, donde tengo las suficientes pruebas de qu-

**Papa**: (Ya saliendo de la corte) Mira **Daniel,** si la vuelves a encontrar nos tienes que avisar inmediatamente, seguro que ella no te hizo algo... que... te hiciera sentir incomodo? Si es a si dilo ahora, ya que ellos se irán y si te hizo eso los cargos serian para mandarlos a prisión.

**Daniel:** ¡No! ¡No hizo esas cosas!

(Actualmente...)

Paso la puerta de la barda, retrocedí hasta llegar a la puerta principal de mi casa, se ve con la misma expresión de la de hace 6 años, metí mi mano en mi mochila, ¡La linterna! La saque y cuando la puse en posición de defensa me la quito y me abrazo, empezó a llorar y suplicar..

**Alice:** Perdóname... ¡Por favor perdóname!

**Daniel**: ¿Que?

**Alice:** ¡No era mi intención hacerle eso a **Mike,** Perdóname! (Abrazándolo mas fuerte)

**Daniel:** (Un poco aliviado) (Quitando a **Alice** de encima) Bueno **Alice,** a mi no me tienes que pedir eso, el que sufrió mas en esto fue **Mike,** le tienes que pedir las disculpas formalmente a el y no a mi.

**Alice:** Lo se pero.. yo quería hacerlo primero a ti..

**Daniel:** Bueno, me tengo que ir a si qu-

**Alice:** ¡Acompáñame!

**Daniel:** ¿Que?

**Alice;** ¿Y si el no me abre la puerta?

Tenia un buen punto, si ella me llega a dejar medio muerto no le abriría la puerta si estuviera enfrente de mi casa, pero no queria tentar a la suerte y despertar ese "lado" que tenia **Alice,** a si que decidí seguirle el juego, como siempre, pero claramente mantenía mi distancia, cuando llegamos dijo que yo le tocara, supongo que si estoy a lado de **Alice Mike** no se asustaría.

**Daniel: ¡Mike!**

**Mike:** (Desde el otro lado de la puerta) **¿Daniel?** ¿Que pasa?

**Daniel:** Estoy junto con **Alice,** ella tiene algo que decirte...

**Mike: ¿Alice?** Esperen un momento...

**Mike** abrió la muerte unos 2 minutos después, pero el sostenía una escoba marcando la distancia de **Alice** y la suya, el dijo que ya podía decir lo que ella tenia que decir, **Alice** se disculpo formalmente, aunque a **Mike** no le convenció termino aceptando la disculpa de **Alice,** nos fue bien, nos podría haber ido peor, y la mejor parte, ¡Lo celebramos comiendo en la casa de **Mike!** Pidió unas pizzas y disfrutamos el resto de nuestra noche libre, ¡A veces ser guardia de seguridad no es tan malo, cuando no te están siguiendo ya animatronicos que te quieren ver muerto y metido en un traje como ellos!

_**¡Dany** es muy sabio! Logre resolver mis diferencias con "Mike emo" pero hoy escuche algo muy feo de **Dany,** cuando me dejaron sola pensé que era una indirecta de "Acompáñanos pero mantén la distancia" Los seguí y escuche las palabras mas horribles que uso **Dany** en mi, pensaba que **Mike** lo decía con intención de hacerme sentir malo... pero llegar escucharlo de mi **Dany,** me dolió, hoy había comprado 2 sodas, tenia aun la anestesia que había comprado hace años, esperando este momento, cuando estuve enfrente de **Dany** estuve apunto para decirle sobre el juego de las botellas, pero no, una parte de mi dijo que no, si **Dany** no me ama a si menos me amara a la fuerza, seré la mujer perfecta para **Dany.**_

_No me importa si tengo que cambiar radicalmente, ¡Mientras que **Dany** me quiera!_

(En **Freddy Fazbear Pizza**)

**Trabajador**: ¡Esta ya esta!

**Dueño**: Bien, gracias por venir, hora de irse (Mirando el reloj nerviosamente) Tienen que irse ahora... para que.. ¡No tengan que ir muy de noche! ¡Y no toquen a los animatronicos ya!

**Trabajador2**: Bueno, te veo mañana para comer en la mañana, ¿vale?

Trabajador: Claro,

Dueño: ¿Ya están todos? Es hora de irse, en serio, no toquen a los animatronicos, esperare hasta el ultimo (Nervioso)

(Se van todos, excepto el **trabajador**)

**Trabajador**: Oh, debí tardar demasiado en el baño (Saca su celular)

(Se escucha una musiquita de **Freddy**)

**Trabajador**: ¿Ah?

**Freddy1**: Hola... Me gusta mucho tu traje ese... Me servirá mucho... Si quieres hacemos un intercambio.. tu me das tu traje... ¡Y YO TE METO EN UNO! (Nockea al trabajador)

**Freddy1**: Eh, **Golden**, este nos servirá...

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas (Se reviso las Reviews para ver si había alguna pregunta, Hora en las que se veía si había preguntas 8:40 PM)<strong>

**¿Puedo hacer un cómic de tu historia?**

**R= Me siento alagado que alguien se tome el tiempo para hacer un "Comic" o al menos pensar en hacerlo, Y yo doy toda la libertad para que cualquiera lo haga sin ninguna renstriccion mía. (Pero ya saben. ¡Mientras me den los créditos de el autor!)**

**(Me veo ya venir esta pregunta) ¿Daniel fue violado?**

**R= ¡¿Que te pasa!? ¡Para empezar esto es una historia de ranked K+ (Si tengo que ser sincero, no tengo ni puta idea de que es K+, recuerdo que vi mas o menos que era cada uno, supongo que es Kids + (Niños en adelante) Y segundo, ¡Deja la mente pervertida y vete a otras historias donde hay mucho Rule34 que hay muchas de esas historias en esta sección de español! (Alma de metal pero con órganos masculinos, no quiero saber como terminaría siendo eso, y espero que por la mención no me meta en problemas con su autor..)**

**¡Gracias por ver el capitulo de hoy, probablemente mañana (Ya que hice este capitulo para mañana pero por una Reviews chevere de un usuario chevere con opiniones cheveres me animo a terminarlo de una vez) Probablemente la siguiente mañana no haya episodio ya que me pondré a trabajar en el episodio para Hallowen que lo pienso hacer mucho mas largo de lo normal, osea, un especial) **

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	15. Victimas

Normalmente, ya me empezaba a hartar sobre las decoraciones de Hallowen, que normalmente la gente se adelanta un mes, mientras que unas personas celebran el dia de muertes otros ya llevan comprando los disfraces 1 mes antes, es irónico, ya que la mayoría de gente suele decorar su casa pero hasta el ultimo momento compra los caramelos para los niños, nunca fui fanático del Hallowen, era mas de Navidad que otra cosa, ya que solo era ir por la calle y caminar... y caminar... y mas caminar, pero bueno, al menos tengo muchas excusas para este camino, **Mike** menciono por medio de un mensaje que había descubierto algo "interesante" sobre los animatronicos 1.0, estaba mas ocupado leyendo el mensaje que estando viendo mi camino, cuando apenas me había dado cuenta me había metido en "ese" callejón, los vi de nuevo, se acercaron sintiéndose "rudos" o incluso "superiores" a mi, pff, quisiera verlos con **Freddy 1.0** aquí mismo.

**Arturo:** Hola, "Daniel llorón cara de popo"

**Daniel:** Hola. (Indiferente)

**Alex:** ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas asustado?

Daniel: Realmente me gustaría ver como tratan de burlarse y/o tratar de humillarme ante el publico, contando que no hay nadie mas que ustedes 3, a si que.. (Viendo su celular) Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.. (Intentándose ir)

**Carlos:** ¿Que? Hablando de eso... ¿Ya aprobaste la PRIMARIA, eh **Alex**..?

**Alex:** (Tratando de ser amenazador) ¡Hey, no te hagas el listo!

**Daniel:** No me hago, soy

**Arturo:** ¿Que, a caso te crees el mejor?

**Daniel:** Si me tengo que comparar con ustedes, ustedes ganan campeonato.

**Arturo:** (Amenazador) (Chocándose los puños) Me temo que hiciste un error...

(Suena su celular)

**Daniel:** Ah, es para mi, bueno, adiós...

**Alex:** ¿Que? ¿Acaso no pelearas?

**Daniel:** (Suspira) "Huy, no me hagan daño, lloro lloro sollozo" (Sarcásticamente) "No quiero pelear, o llamare a la policía" (Se va)

**Carlos:** ¡Creo que si se asusto!

**Alex:** ¡Definitivamente!

**Arturo:** Bien, (Anotando en una libreta) "Hoy humille a **Daniel** cara de popo" por cierto, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que humillamos a **Daniel?**

**Carlos:** No se... ya paso su tiempo desde la ultima vez...

**Alex:** ¡No debemos hacer mas esperar entonces!

**Alex:** ¡Debemos hacer algo FUERTE! ¡Vamos chicos, ideas!

**Carlos:** ¿Que tal lanzar le huevos a su casa?

**Arturo:** No.. debe haber algo...

Entre la sombra un hombre totalmente cubierto por una gran chaqueta, no se le puede ver la cara ya por un gran sombrero..

**?:** ¿Acaso mencionaron "Venganza"?

Carlos: Pues si, ¡Claro que venganza!

**?:** ¿Que darían por hacerla?

**Arturo:** Lo siento, ya nos acabamos las drogas, no pensamos darte din-

**?:** No no... nada de eso...

**Alex:** ¿Entonces que?

**?:** Sus almas...

**Arturo:** Pff... "Claro que si señor extraño"

**?**: Bien... (Saca un gran palo)

**Carlos:** ¿Que es es- (Es golpeado)

**Alex:** ¡¿Que caraj- (Es golpeado también)

**Arturo:** Mierda (trata de huir pero lo toman del pie) AYUDA! AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA! (Es golpeado también)

...

...

**Alex:** (Despierto en un cuarto oscuro) Ah,,, ¿Que paso?.. (Nota que esta atado y sus amigos también lo están)

**Alex: ¡Arturo,** despierta!

**Arturo:** ¿Ah?... (Mira hacia los lados) ¿¡Que mierda!?

**Arturo: ¿¡Carlos!? ¡CARLOS** DESPIERTA!

**Carlos:** (Se despierta) ¡AH!

**Carlos:** ¿Donde estamos?..ñ

**Alex:** No sabemos, estábamos a si cuando despertamos..

(Se oye una puerta abrirse)

(Cae un hombre de aproximadamente 34 años con cinta en la boca, se ve con manchas de aceite y sucio) (Se oye cerrar la puerta)

**Alex: ¡Carlos!** ¡Quilate la cinta esa! ¿Alcanzas?

**Carlos:** Creo que si... (Estira su pie, la cinta estaba muy mal pegada a si que se cayo fácilmente)

**Trabajador**: ¡Bah! (Respiración agitada) Dios dios...

**Arturo:** ¿Que esta pasando?

**Trabajador:** El... **Freddy**... el.. me hizo... me hizo...

(Se escucha abrir otra vez la puerta)

**Freddy1:** (Aplasta la pansa del trabajador, sin romperle o penetrarlo lo mantiene consciente y vivo) (Mira a los 3 muchachos)... (Apunta a **Carlos)** Tu, tu vienes conmigo (Toma a **Carlos** y lo lleva hacia afuera)

**Alex: ¡Carlos!**

**Carlos:** ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Hagan algo! ¡Ayud- (Es detenido por **Freddy1** y lo golpea) (Luego lo lleva hacia afuera)

**Arturo: ¡Carlos!**

**Alex:** ¡¿Que mierda esta pasando!?

**Trabajador:** Lo que recordé por ultima vez fue ser atacado, ¿Alguien sabe romper ataduras?

**Arturo:** ¿Que era esa cosa andante?

**Trabajador:** Creo que era un animatronico viejo de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, no se que paso, pero cuando desperté estaba con muchos tipos de herramientas, luego me mostró unos gran kilos de chatarra y me dijo que lo reparara, no entendí que era y luego me mostró lo que parecía ser un disfraz, luego dijo que reparara, según el era un endoesqueleto mecánico, me dijo que lo reparara, termine hace unas horas, luego me tiro aquí... Necesito dormir...

**Arturo:** Miren, creo que deb-

(Se escuchan los gritos de **Carlos,** la mayoría gritos de dolor y de "Ayuda" Mientras que se escucha como si se estuviera desprendiendo algo)

(Después de unos minutos se acaban los gritos) (Se escuchan moverse cosas, entre ellas algo muy pesado)

**Freddy1:** (Volviendo entrando) (Apuntando hacia el trabajador) Tu, ahora toca otro, (Lo toma con fuerza mientras se lo esta llevando)

**Trabajador:** (Agotado) No.. por favor.. necesito dormir... piedad...

**Freddy1:** Creo que no me escuchaste bien, falta otra, no debemos desperdiciar estas horas, no falta mucho para que amanezca

**Alex:** ¿Amanecer? ¡Ya debería estar en casa!

**Freddy1:** Tu, calla, como decía, te falta mucho mas, a ponerse a trabajar (Se lleva al trabajador cerrando la puerta)

**Alex:** ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

**Arturo:** (Intentándose librar de las ataduras) ¡Demonios, no lo logro romper!

**Alex:** Espera.. tengo un cuchillo, ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado, (Intenta hacer que se le caiga el cuchillo de su bolsillo, tarda pero cuando lo logra)

**Alex:** (Logra agarrar la navaja) (Se corta las ataduras)

**Alex:** Deja te ayudo (Le quita las ataduras a **Arturo)** Vamos a por **Carlos** y nos vamos corriendo, ¿Entendido?

**Arturo:** Claro

Los 2 muchachos se fueron a por atrás de la puerta donde **Freddy1** se había metido con el trabajador y su otro amigo, se asomaron un poco, y lograron ver como el trabajador reparaba lo que parecía ser una cosa purpura, y al mas fondo había lo que parecía ser un disfraz amarillo con un pico, este se veía dañado, pero reparado, de el brotaba sangre por los ojos y se veian algunos dientes en el pico, **Freddy1** estaba viendo aquel disfraz esperando que se moviera, los 2 muchachos a punto de vomitar de lo visto lograron mantener la calma, intentaron retroceder y correr, ya que podían escuchar algunos ruidos, cuando retrocedieron sintieron algo metálico atrás de ellos... **Golden** hizo presciencia y con su brazo atravesó el pecho de **Arturo...**

**Alex: ¡CARLOS!**

**Arturo:** (Gritando)

**Freddy1:** ¿Huh?

**Freddy1:** (Hablándole al trabajador) ¿Hora?

**Trabajador:** ¿Qu-e-e?

**Freddy1:** Dime la hora.

**Trabajador:** Eh... 5:48 AM...

**Freddy1: Golden,** este no lo hubieras hecho eso, **Bonnie** no esta listo aun, trata de "repararlo"

**Arturo:** (Entre gemidos) _Ayuda..._

**Alex:** (Intenta escapar, pero lo atrapa **Golden** con su otra mano)

**Golden:** Pff, bueno, por el momento me "divertiré" con este (Agarra el cabello de **Alex** mientras que lo jala con fuerza)

**Freddy1:** Ya tocara la hora, "apágalos"

**Golden:** Con gusto (Golpea a **Alex** en la cabeza, esta fuera de combate y se desmaya) **(Arturo** desangrándose también es golpeado, **Golden** hace una venda improvisada en **Arturo)** Con que sobreviva para mañana en la noche...

**Freddy1:** Bueno, apila los donde ya sabes donde, si alguien mas se entera de esto debemos hacerle lo mismo, por si se nos muere este (Apuntando hacia **Arturo)**

**Golden:** ¿Crees poderlo tenerlo listo para en 2 días?

**Freddy1:** Claro, espero no haber perdido el toque, pero tocara Chica para mañana, ya debería toc-

La campana retumbo por toda la pizzeria, con los 2 muchachos y el trabajador apilados en un escondite lo suficientemente bien hecho los 2 animatronicos se pusieron en sus sitios correspondientes, entre ellos entra el dueño con un montón mas de decoraciones para la noche de Hallowen, entre sus pasos empezó a oler muy mal..

**Dueño:** (Asqueado por el olor) Puaj.. ¿Que es ese olor?

**Dueño:** (Saca su celular) ¡Hey **Osmar,** necesito que vengas a la pizzeria hoy, necesitamos unos ambientadores, ¡El sitio fue lavado ayer y para ahora huele horrible!

**Daniel:** (Entrando por la entrada del restaurante junto con **Mike** y **Alice)** Hey jefe, nos da permiso de ver la historial y documentos del restaurante plz?

**Dueño:** Claro, al final del pasi-

**Daniel:** Ya sabemos, solo pedíamos el permiso

Dueño: Ah claro, bueno vayan, que estoy ocupado hablando..

(Los 3 se van hacia el cuarto de los documentos)

**Daniel:** ¿Donde decías que estaba ese documento que dices?

**Mike:** Debería estar por aquí.. estoy seguro haberlo visto la otra noche...

**Alce:** ¿Que estamos buscando exactamente?

**Daniel:** ¿Prestabas atención cuando **Mike** lo explico?

**Alice:** No, realmente no, estaba mas ocupada viéndote a t- (Se puso nerviosa y empezó a hacer una voz un poco mas falsa) Eh.. el cielo, si, ¡El cielo!

**Daniel:** Da igual, el punto es qu-

(se escucha un sollozo muy leve cerca del cuarto de los documentos)

**Daniel:** ¿Alguien escucho algo?

**Alice:** Yo nada (Viendo a **Daniel** con ojos de amor)

**Mike:** Debió haber sido tu imaginación (Buscando entre muchos papeles) ¡Eh, (Viendo el historial de cumpleaños del 87) Tu nombre esta aquí **Danie!**

**Daniel:** Ah si, solía venir cada año en mi cumpleaños

**Mike:** ¿Tu viste la mordida del 87?

**Daniel:** Si, no vi exactamente todo porque habían evacuado inmediatamente, bueno, ese no es el caso, que decías sob- (Se escucha golpes muy leves) Espera que sigo escuchando cosas..

**Alice:** (Mirando a **Daniel)** (Suspirando satisfactoriamente, entre eso temblando a la necesidad de abrazarlo)

**Mike: Daniel,** creo que si te afecto la sobredosis de queso de ayer en la noche.

**Daniel:** Pff, me eh llegado a comer mucha mas pizza de lo que puedes creer, **Mike..**

**Mike: **¡Eh, ya lo encontré! Miren.. (Mostrando un documento lleno de fotos y ademas de eso una lista)

**Daniel:** (Leyendo el documento) Mmmmm... Ahora que lo dices...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mas cerca del Hallowen! La sastifaccion de que cuando lleguen niños diciendo "¡Dulce y truco!" y yo ahí diciéndoles "Nope" ¡Y les cierre la puerta!<strong>

**"Johnny, este autor esta muy loco"**

**Preguntas...**

**¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas?**

**R= Si el cerebro suele filtrar lo estúpido de tu mente y sacar lo bueno y guardar lo malo entonces no, no me quiero imaginar lo que se "desfiltra" de las estupideces :v**

**:v :v :v**

**Estoy haciendo un dibujo sobre los protagonistas...**

**R= Como actualmente no tengo una "foto" de perfil para esta historia si lo logras hacer del tamaño necesario (Que no recuerdo cuanto tenia que ser por base y lados..) ¡Realmente me serviría un montón para dejar una buena presentación! ¡Y claramente, se agradece el simple hecho de gastar tu tiempo con mi historia! ¡Gracias!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Hoy lo hice un poco rapido, ya que realmente lo queria terminar para este dia, pero bueno, ya termine al menos, bueno, muchas gracias por ver los capítulos hasta este punto, y por cierto, ¡Mas de 800 views! ¡Autoestima aumentada un 34.5%!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	16. Halloween - Especial

Me quede dormido en medio plan realizado, cuando desperté estaba chorreando lagos de baba en mi cartón de huevo donde tenia trazado el establecimiento de la pizzeria, estaba levantándome quitando el cartón de huevo de la mesa, entonces me recosté para relajarme un poco mas, ya que estaba en un posición extremadamente cómoda, para la próxima no estaré trazando planes con música relajante, la verdad es que ayer no pude procesar muy bien la información que me dio **Mike,** en si tiene sentido, pero es muy extraño si es que resulta a si, vi la hora, son las 11:45 AM, por primera vez me eh despertado muy tempranamente, busque una mejor posición para descansar, cuando comencé a volver a pensar sobre lo que me contó **Mike...**

**Alice: ¡Dany!** ¡¿Estas ahí!?

Nadie me levanta de mi descanso, no eh trabajado largos meses sin despertar temprano para que me molesten la primera vez que lo hago, puse una almohada para taparme la oreja, quería evitar a toda costa a **Alice,** y como últimamente no a estado insistente mejor para mi..

**Alice:** Mmm...

**Alice:** (Saca un clip) (Lo mira fijamente)

**Alice:** Si yo solo.. (Pone el clip con forma de llave) (Lo pone en el cerrojo) (Comienza a temblar la mano de **Alice)** ¡No! (Con su otra mano saca el clip y abofetea su otra mano) ¡Debo de hacerle caso a **Dany!** Mejor espero...

Luego de aproximadamente descansar media hora decidí bañarme y prepararme, después de desayunar salí de mi casa y vi a **Alice** dormida al lado de mi barda, ¿Que hacia allí? La desperté, decía que **Mike** le había hablado diciendo que el dueño quería que nos presentásemos en la mañana, que nuestra jornada iba a empezar mucho mas temprano a las 2:00 PM para ayudar a preparar todo, ademas de que no habrá fiestas hoy en el día, si no en la noche, entonces le hice caso, fui a por mi uniforme, que era muy común verlos, jeans azules oscuros con una camisa con chamarra en la espalda escrito "Seguridad" Junto con mi sombrero, lo que mas me agrada de mi uniforme, aparte de la chamarra, claro esta, cuando salí de mi casa con mi uniforme **Alice** se veía leyendo un libro, cuando ella me vio lo guardo inmediatamente sonrojada, no es la primera vez que se sonroja cuando me ve, a si que me dio prácticamente igual y no le hice nada de caso, entonces me fui con ella hacia la pizzeria, mientras vemos algunas madres con un disfraz en su mano con mucha prisa, algunos otros hacían una mini-fiesta para prepararse para dar los dulces, **Alice** no prestaba casi atención, escondiendo lo que estaba leyendo en su mochila.

**Daniel:** ¿Que estas leyendo?

**Alice:** ¡Nada!

**Daniel: Alice,** puedo ver la hoja del libro, lo único que no alcanzo a leer son las palabras (Tratando de acercarse a leer el libro)

**Alice:** ¡No es nada! (Cierra el libro y lo pone en su mochila) ¡Eh! ¡Mira, la pizzeria!

La pizzeria estaba cerrada, mientras que la puerta aun permanecía abierta, la abrí y pase, donde estaba el dueño poniendo unas decoraciones arriba del escenario donde se encontraban los 2.0. entonces vi al rededor y al parecer nada estaba en orden, estaba como lo suelen hacer el otro día, el dueño se dio cuenta de nuestra presciencia, casi se había caído de la impresión,bajo las escaleras con cuidado y nos saludo con la mano, menciono que teníamos que ayudarlo, ya que la mayoría de los empleados tienen hijos y por las compras no han podido ir, nos pidió la ayuda de nosotros y unos pocas mas personas para que le ayudáramos, ¡Que tontería! ¡Yo quería seguir descansando! Igual no tuvimos otra opción y nos pusimos los 3 a hacer la limpieza, fue horrible, si dejo de trabajar de guardia de seguridad nocturno mi alternativa no sera empleado de cocina...

**Mike:** (Lavando una toalla) No sabia que las toallas se lavaban...

**Daniel:** Menos yo de que las propias sillas se secaban...

**Mike:** ¿Me recuerdas cuando fue el momento de ser Guardias de turno nocturno a esclavos de limpieza?

**Daniel:** (Mirando el reloj) Aproximadamente a las 5;00 PM o por ahí.

**Daniel:** Ya termine con esta, voy a por lo demás (Se va a por mas sillas)

**Daniel:** Si tan solo pusieran todas las sillas hasta alla..

**Daniel:** No puedo creer que no me paguen mas por est- (Es jalado dentro de un armario)

**Daniel:** ¿Que mierd-

**Alice:** ¡No puedo resistir mas! (Se abalanza sobre **Daniel)**

...

...

...

...

...

**Mike:** (Silbando) ¡Listo! Tarde un poco pero bueno, esta era la ult- **(Daniel** toma la toalla y la usa sobre su cara y un poco en su ropa)

**Mike:** ¡Hey! ¡La había acabado de lavar!

**Mike:** Un momento, ¿Porque tienes manchas de lápiz lab-

**Daniel:** Cállate (Le da la toalla manchada y se va)

**Mike:** Pff, "Trabaja en **Freddy Fazbear Pizza**, sera divertido" decían, menos lo es cuando te intentan meter un disfraz que te mata si te pones en el, seria irónico que me lo hubiera dicho ese tipo del teléfono que probablemente este muerto (Lavando la toalla con mala gana)

**Mike:** (Silbando) ¡Listo! Mejor pongo esto antes de qu- (Llega **Alice** con una sonrisa feliz y toma la toalla y se limpia la boca, donde se nota su lápiz labial despintado)

**Alice:** (Feliz y aliviada) (Le devuelve la toalla a **Mike)** Bueno, ¡Tengo que hacer otras cosas mas! ¡Luego voy con **Dany!** (Se va)

**Mike:** (Sosteniendo la toalla con la pintura del lápiz labial de **Alice)** (Sentimientos destruidos) ¡Bah! Igual nadie notara la toalla manchada (La tira al suelo)

**Daniel:** (Susurrando) No puedo creer que Ali- (Es jalado por la cortina del escenario de los 2.0)

**Daniel:** ¡Mierda! ¡No otra vez **Alice** no! (Tapándose la cara)

**Freddy2: ¿Alice?** ¿Quien es esa?

**Daniel: ¿Freddy?**

**Freddy2:** ¡Si!

No me había dado cuenta de que los 2.0 se habían movido de su logar, me asome en la cortina para verificar que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que se movieron, cerré la cortina para que nadie viera nada y empece a susurrarles.

**Daniel:** (Susurrando) ¿Que haces aquí activo?

**Freddy2:** Siempre estoy activo, lo que pasa es que sigo todas las ordenes que se me han mandado, la única diferencia de mi impostor es que el esta obligado, yo obedezco, pero como el no lo hizo una vez se le puso un programa "especial"

¿Única diferencia? ¡HA! ¡Tonterías! ¡Es mucho mas bajo y mas delgado que el pedazo de monstruo que es el **Freddy 1.0**! Ademas que me da mas miedo el 1.0, con eso de que me hace un focus y el me quiere ver mas que muerto dentro de un traje, irónico que yo lo haya derrotado mas de 1 noche, eso demuestra que si se metes conmigo se mete con... pos yo, ni modo que se metiera con Juan, que si fuera a si no terminaría muy bien de la cara el tipo que lo hiciera, que suerte que soy su amigo, pero bueno, al menos soy bueno estrategicamente.

**Daniel:** Me habías dado un gran susto (Tocándose el pecho)

**Freddy2:** ¿Quien es esa **"Alice"** de la que gritaste?

**Daniel:** Ah, ella, es la que estaba con **Mike** y yo la noche del trato

**Freddy2:** Entiendo...

**Daniel:** ¿Por cierto, por que estas moviéndote?

**Freddy2:** Se me da completa libertad cuando no son horas de trabajo, por lo cual puedo moverme cuanto quiera, pero como mi sistema esta acostumbrado a estar activo en la noche el cambio de horario no evito que estuviera activado, aunque puedo fingir estar quieto.

**Daniel:** ¿Y porque no lo haces?

**Freddy2:** Porque tenemos una demanda de ultimo momento.

**Daniel:** ¿"Demanda"?

**Freddy2:** Si.

**Daniel:** Haber.. ¿Cual?

**Freddy2:** Los demás y yo estuvimos viendo las decoraciones de Halloween, ¡Y nosotros queremos tener también alguna decoración!

**Daniel:** ¿Cambien los demás animatronicos?

**Freddy2:** ¡Claro!

No quiero tener problemas con los 2.0, son mas que los 1.0 a si que puedo aprovechar eso a mi ventaja, y al parecer Freddy es un animatronico de palabra, lo mejor que puedo hacer es no hacerlo enfadar y seguir haciendo que el este a mi lado, le dije que le traería algunas decoraciones, entre las cajas que tenia el dueño había algunas que menciono que no iba a usar y que las dejaría en una casa roja, cuando la encontré tenia perfectamente lo que buscaba, un icono de "Batman" del tamaño del moño de **Freddy,** me servirá como su moño y entre otras cosas había un bastón, si se lo pego a **Freddy** hará apariencia de un Lord **Freddy**, dios, deberían contratarme para esto, después de buscar las demás decoraciones de los animatronicos (Que no fue facil, me tuve que apañar con muchas cosas) Cuando les mostré las decoraciones a los demás animatronicos, en silencio total, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que los animatronicos se estaban moviendo, cada uno tomo su respectivo Rol que hice y se lo pusieron, aunque **Bonnie** no pudo le tuve que ayudar, cuando terminaron empece a seguir con la limpieza y ellos volvieron a su respectivo lugar.

El dueño no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que los animatronicos se habían decorado, me pregunto primero a mi y le tuve que decir la verdad, si tengo que ser sincero, espere que me regañara y me bajara el salario, pero el dijo que estaban muy bien decorados y de hecho me felicito, y entre las cosas que me dio era un cupón de descuento de la tienda, ¿80% de descuento? Pizzas, tiemblen y recen de que no este vivo para mañana... por que si no...

Cuando por fin termine de hacer las tareas del restaurante vi a **Mike** cansado y que prácticamente se tiro contra la mesa recargándose en ella, **Alice** llego aun feliz de lo que hizo, se sentó al lado de mi manteniendo esa sonrisa, no quiero volver a recordarlo, vi mi reloj y ya eran las 6:36 PM, el dueño menciono que no falta para que los niños lleguen, vi la pizzeria y se veía mucho mas limpia y mas ordenada, dimos una pequeña sonrisa en señal de sastifaccion, luego nos fuimos a nuestra oficina y vimos como los niños entraban a la pizzeria, la verdad es que la primera vez que estoy presente en una fiesta de cumpleaños como trabajador, cuando tocaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano menor no podía apartar la vista cuando se acercaba al viejo **Freddy1,** siempre mantenía la distancia entre mi hermano y el, no quería que hubiera una mordida parecida a la del 87, por mi suerte los cumpleaños siempre son 1 vez al año.

**Mike:** ¿Que trabajos les habían tocado a ustedes?

**Alice:** Limpiar ventanas y limpiar las mesas

**Daniel:** Decore a los animatronicos porque... ellos mismo lo pidieron, a demás también tire la basura y cambie los focos fundidos.

**Mike:** Espera... ¿Que?

**Daniel:** Si lo se, los 2.0 me pidieron que los decora-

**Mike:** No eso no, ¿No les pidieron que lavara los baños? ¿En serio fui el único que lo hizo?

**Alice:** (En tono burlón) Bueno, "Cloud" Creo que si vas a tocar las pizzas primero deberías limpiarte las manos jaja...

**Mike:** No sera gracioso el día en el que te toque lavar los baños...

**Alice:** Exacto, pero por el momento hoy es gracioso (Pone sus 2 piernas arriba de la silla y da una posición relajada)

**Daniel:** Chicos tranquilos, recuerden, los 2.0 están realmente activos, espero que ellos puedan hacer su show sin problemas..

**Alice:** ¿Están activados, **Dany?**

**Daniel:** Si, el cambio de horario no les afecto, están activados ahora mismo, pero hice que cumplen su trato y ahora están ahí cantando esas canciones.

Entro el dueño con una actitud muy agradable, su cara mostraba que todo salia a la perfección, entonces nos menciono que protegiéramos el lugar, ya que no planeaban que la fiesta saliera tan "exitosa" y que los ayudáramos a mantener el orden y todo a sus perspectivas reglas, aunque **Alice** se quejo fui a revisar el escenario, ya que al parecer soy el "cliente oficial" de el, por lo que es mejor que este mas presente con el a si no se le ocurrirá "romper" su promesa, si es que el mismo se lo tenia planeado, Chica daba unas "clases de cocina" por lo que pude ves desde la sala de fiestas en la que estaba, donde explicaba como cocinar una pizza, me dará una gracia si es que se le quema la pizza que dice que va a preparar.

Pasaron ya 1 hora viendo como los niños sonreían a la felicidad, luego me di cuenta que los 2.0 no seguían los shows normales, hacían chistes y juegos nuevos, aunque debo admitir que eran mejores y mucho mas originales que los estándar, el dueño se dio cuenta pero no se quejo, menciono que estaba bien mientras no causaban problemas, como todo estaba muy relajado me fui con **Alice** y **Mike,** que ellos estaban cuidando la sala de fiestas II, donde la cumpleañera cumplía por primera vez los 15, por lo que si, estaban escuchando canciones irritantes, por suerte logramos que bajaran el volumen ya que se podía escuchar la canción hasta **Kids Cove**, por suerte llegamos a bajarlo antes de que se hayan presentado quejas sobre el volumen de la música, ya que lo veo se ve mas frustante esto que intentar ahorrar energía y que te metan en un traje, mientras pasaba por los baños para ver que todo iba bien vino **Alice** mencionando que las partes y el servicio estaba totalmente tranquilo, yo le dije que estaba bien, pero que no era necesario decírmelo a mi, aunque ella dijo que si era necesario (Ya me imagino que solo daba excusas para verme) Entonces fui a mi oficina a ver las cámaras y todo resultaba perfecto.

No tardaron los problemas, después de un rato unos empleados dijeron que se escuchaban sonidos en el sótano, **Mike** y yo decidimos ir, se podía escuchar mucho el ruido de la fiesta que fue difícil que **Mike** y yo pudiéramos hablar, cuando entramos todo estaba oscuro, prendí el foco y ahí encontré a **Freddy1** y **Golden** tirado, cuando supe que estaba **Golden** le sugerí a **Mike** que lo destruyéramos, para que no causara problemas, tome una viga de metal y le hice una vuelta para que **Golden** tuviera su nuca expuesta, alce la gran viga a punto de matarlo, hasta que algo agarra la viga, mire hacia atrás, era **Chica1,** agarro la viga y me intento atacar, logre esquivarlo, **Chica1** se veía reparada, donde estaban sus viejos hoyos se veía como si se hubiera intercambiado de hoyos por acero, se veía furioso, intento atacarme, pero cuando lo esquive intento "activar" a **Freddy, Mike** y yo no sabíamos que hacer, mientras ella intento activarlos miramos a los lados por si había otro animatronico ya encendido, pero empezó a salir un olor horrible, era como si alguien hubiera muerto, era combinación de metal y carne, o al menos algo parecido, no había animatronicos activos, cuando di la vuelta veía a **Bonnie,** estaba esta vez con su brazo izquierdo, que hace días lo tenia completamente roto, aun le faltaba pedazo de la cabeza pero se veía el disfraz y su endoesqueleto (De lo que se podía llegar a ver) en muy buen estado.

Intente quitar a **Chica1** de encima, pero ella solo daba de un lado a otro la cabeza de **Freddy1,** veía el rejo, es Viernes, no debe faltar mucho para que se active si aun sigue el horario normal, tome la viga y decidí quitar primero a **Golden,** con la viga ataque su nuca con esperanza de darle al endoesqueleto, pero algo choco contra la viga, era fuerte, intente traspasarlo, pero era resistente, **Mike** intentaba distraer a **Chica1** pero ella estaba mas ocupada intento reanimar al oso, entonces metí la mano en su nuca para ver que era lo que estaba en medio, lo toque, era redondo, era lo que parecía ser un casco de constructor y un poco de ropa, volví alzar la viga y logre golpear al endoesqueleto, se aguado y logre agarrar del cuello endoesqueleto desde la nuca, empece a sacarlo, fue la primera vez que veo un endoesqueleto, yo simple hice lo que tenia que hacer, golpee con la viga a todo el endoesqueleto, y cuando estaba tirado al suelo lo golpee con tanta fuerza que hizo esa "explosión electrónica" Cuando voltee para atrás estaba **Mike** tirado al suelo y **Freddy1** mirándome con satisfacción, retrocedí, no me di cuenta que se había activado. Ni había escuchado para nada a Mike si es que trato de avisarme.

**Freddy1:** Bueno, el enemigo de mi enemigo deja de ser mis amigos cuando vuelvo a recuperar a mis aliados..

**Daniel:** ...

**Freddy1:** Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi, te agradezco de que eliminaras a Golden, ya que ya no lo necesitaba, pero bueno, no merece que hablemos de el ahora que esta muerto...

**Chica1:** ¡Quiero sus órganos!

**Freddy1:** Un paso a la vez, tenemos toda una noche que pasar...

(Se escuchan los sonidos de alegría de arriba)

**Freddy1:** Oh, ¿A caso hay una fiesta arriba? Hace mucho que no hago un show, ¿sabes?

**Mike:** (Intenta levantarse, pero es detenido por **Chica1)**

**Freddy1:** Mira, si intentas algo, acabare con nuestra amiguito escurridiso, eh, ¿Ahora ya no te puedes esconder verdad? (Mirando hacia **Mike)**

**Daniel:** ¿Que quieres?

**Freddy1:** (Golpea a **Daniel** dejándolo aturdido, **Daniel** cae en una silla y **Freddy1** lo ata sin que el se pueda mover) Bueno, ahora toca mi turno de "apagarte"

**Daniel:** Hijo de pu- (Es golpeado otra vez)

**Chica1** se distrajo mas en mi viéndome como **Freddy1** me insultaba y decía lo mucho que me torturaría, el comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la salida, no es una buena idea, si ellos salen habrá un caos y lo mas posible una **gran** masacre, confió en lo que hará Mike y que no vaya a arruinar lo que mucha gente a tratado de mantener, espero que su plan si funcione, porque si no, pues la verdad entonces todo el tiempo dedicado no habrá merecido la pena, ya no podía ver a **Mike,** mientras que **Freddy1** se burlaba de como ahora yo estaba invulnerable el busco entre la basura del sótano y saco unas tijeras.

**Freddy1:** ¿Sabes? (Mirando hacia **Daniel)** Una vez recuerdo un niño mencionar sobre una frase inocente preguntándole a su madre lo que era "Operar"

**Chica1:** Recuerdo esa fiesta, nosotros no sabíamos lo que eso era, pero bueno, ahora lo sabemos.

**Freddy1:** Siempre me dio curiosidad su significado y la manera en la que se practica, pero tranquilo, seras el primero con el que practicare eso. Lamento si no soy... profesional (Toma las tijeras y la roza un poco con la piel de **Daniel)**

¡Dolio como la puta mierda!

Alzo sus tijeras, aunque los ojos de **Freddy1** son metálicos, se podía ver su gran furia, cuando estaba a punto de encajar las tijeras recibió un golpe de lampara, era **Alice,** que golpeo repetida mentes el casco de **Freddy1, Chica1** intento ayudar también pero unos empleados atacaron a **Chica1,** por suerte **Chica1** no podía con tantos a la vez y terminaron cayendo, **Alice** se detuvo de golpear al casco de **Freddy1,** a si que agarro lo que parecía ser unos guantes que estaban en el suelo y no dejo de golpear a **Freddy1,** se podía ver que el casco estaba muy dañado, **Alice** logro hacerle una gran aboñadura, que parecía totalmente hecha por un auto, **Freddy1** intento levantarse pero fue empujado por el dueño, pusieron el traje acostado y con ataduras lo ataron, hicieron lo mismo con Chica que no pudo zafarse mas de 4 personas, luego **Alice** me desato abranzandome, luego agarro la viga con la que "mate" a **Golden** y estuvo a punto de clavársela a **Freddy1** donde debería estar su pansa, aunque instantáneamente fue detenida por el dueño.

**Dueño:** Espera, ¿Ese cuchillo donde lo sacaste?

**Alice:** Estaba tirado en el suelo de este sótano

Dueño: A ok, ya puedes hacer lo que quieras.

**Alice** apuñalo a **Freddy1** por todas partes, entre lo que parecía oírse cortes de electricidad, podía ver la fuerza y me sorprende con que furia **Alice** estaba encajando ese cuchillo, el cuchillo también era muy filoso y resistente, no se rompía o daba un problema a la hora de penetrar aquel metal, lo hacia como si estuviera cortando flores, era sorprendente lo que logro hacer con el cuchillo, cuando **Alice** termino de apuñalar a **Freddy1** (Que el ya parecía el típico queso con hoyos en todos lados) nos devolvimos arriba, **Alice** se había cansado y vimos a **Mike** en la cocina original siendo curado por un empleado que antes era medico, **Mike** me pregunto si estaba bien y le dije que si, al menos sigo vivo, los golpes que me dio **Freddy1** fueron algo fuertes pero realmente no era nada de lo que no hubiera podido controlar, volvimos a las fiestas donde ya se preparaba las familias para irse, la mayoría ya empezaron a recoger y despedirse, cuando todos se habían ido el dueño nos dio la paga, (Que nos dio un fajon mas grande de las que nos suele dar el dueño por noche, se nota que nos pago por las cosas extras que hicimos, así si da gusto trabajar joder) Entonces nos fuimos a nuestras casas cansados, en especial **Mike,** que **Alice** y yo lo acompañábamos para confirmar si no se desmayaba en el proceso, ya que realmente el ya estaba hecho polvo.

Cuando fui a mi casa me di cuenta de que **Alice** me había acompañado, le dije que se fuera a su casa pero dijo que ya era muy tarde, entre voz desanimada y muy cansada, vi la hora y eran ya las 7:42 AM, vaya, ¿Que fiestas suelen terminarse a ese tipo de horas? Paso el tiempo muy rápido según yo, la verdad es que **Alice** se veía mal y no tenia el humor de tener que aguantarla mientras ella insistía, entonces la deje entrar a mi casa, donde le dije que ella durmiera en el sofá, cerré todas las puertas menos la de la entrada, que la llave de esa puerta la deje en la mesa cerca del sofá donde dormiría ella para cuando se tuviera que ir, claramente, le reclamare la llave después, ella se fue a dormir en el sofá y entre a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y para asegurarme puse un montón de cosas que harían peso para que no se abriera con facilidad la puerta, me acosté y cerré los ojos...

**Alice:** ¡Buenas noches!

**Daniel:** Blah blah blah... necesito dormir..

**Daniel:** Ah, por cierto gracias por salvarme en lo de **Freddy1**

**Alice:** ¡Claro :D!

**Daniel:** ¡Y te juro que si me despierto y apareces al lado de mi cama te de-

**Alice:** Tranquilo... que no lo haré...

**Alice:** (Susurrando) Aunque estoy tentada...

**Daniel:** ¿Que dijiste que?

**Alice:** ¡No nada!

Da igual, mi puerta tiene un cerrojo especial, debería resistir a todo... ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Final de capitulo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>

**Hoy no hay ninguna pregunta**

**Hoy hice el capitulo larguisimo de lo normal (Tal como prometí que lo haria en este especial) Y agradezco a todos los usuarios por seguir leyendo esta historia y ¡Ojala algún día hagan una Review junto con su opinión chevere o un saludo chevere! ¡Y sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo los capítulos y también disfrutar de ellos! Bueno, eso era todo.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte! _¡Ojala pasen un buen__ Halloween!_**


	17. ¿Que paso?

Cuando desperté solo veía oscuridad, mi mente tardo en visualizar bien lo que veía, cuando todo se veía bien estaba en la oficina, **Alice** estaba dormida a mi lado derecho y **Mike** también lo estaba en el izquierdo, mire mis manos si había señal de que hicieron fuerza o si los tenia dañados, verifique viendo si tenia señales de combate, y no, no tenia ninguna, es extraño, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me había dormido en mi casa y **Alice** estaba en el sofá, me levante y adelante de mi escritorio estaba mi tableta tirada, ¿No la había destruido **Golden?** Era confuso, comencé a empezar a convencerme que tenia un sueño o pesadilla, hice el típico pellizco para verificarlo, y no, no lo era, entonces iba a despertar a **Mike** cuando escucho unas cosas caerse, mire mi reloj y marcaban las 3:32 AM, mire mi mochila y tenia lo que buscaba, espero que **Mike** tenga razón de lo que me dijo el otro día, entonces decidí sacar 2 mascaras de **Freddys** que había en un cajón, que tampoco recuerdo cuando me las haya dado, no recuerdo que paso todo el día de hoy hasta ahora, se los puse lentamente a **Alice** y **Mike,** decidí avanzar por mi cuenta, mientras mas avanzaba mas se podía escuchar cosas caerse en el suelo.

El ruido prevenía de la sala de shows principal, me asome un poco, aun estaba recién despertado por lo cual estaba muy distraído, veía a **Freddy 2.0** estaba peleando con una silueta extraña, aun no había recobrado tener la visualización de todo normal, decidí solo ver lo que podía llegar a observar nomas, pero cada vez perdía mas la vista, hasta que la recobre por completo, podía ver como estaba peleando con **Chica1,** la cual tenia un montón de agujeros, que eran agujeros lineales, como las de un cuchillo, estoy seguro que en Halloween **Alice** solamente apuñalaba al oso ese, entonces agarre lo primero que me encontré en el suelo, la cual era el pedazo de una silla rota de metal, use la parte de hierro y me prepare para el combate, corrí hacia **Chica1** y le golpee la cabeza, ella se distrajo, por lo cual el oso 2.0 aprovecho para atacar a **Chica1,** la cual cayo al suelo, mientras **Freddy** **2.0** golpeaba a **Chica 1.0** empece a retroceder, no veía a los demás 2.0 a si que decidí irme a ver a los demás, entonces en el camino se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de usar la tableta, no se me había ocurrido usarla para nada, empece a ver y de repente había una cámara nueva conectada, cuando la vi era sobre la cámara del sótano, se podía ver que **Freddy 1.0** seguía atado de la misma manera, pero con cemento en el medio, tal vez por eso **Chica1** escapo, no la encerraron de la misma manera que **Freddy 1.0**.

No deje de sentirme débil, yo no sabia por que, pero hacia el mayor esfuerzo, con cada paso me sentía mas pesado, no tenia mucha energía, es un poco normal en la gente al despertarse pero esto ya era exagerado, debió de pasar algo si estoy en esa condición, empece a tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo esperando que cuando tocara algo sintiera dolor, lo cual me daría una idea de lo que paso, pero nada de nada, solo seguí mi camino y cuando llegue aun estaban ellos ahí, me alivie y desperté a **Mike,** cuando despertó dio un gran bostezo mirando al techo, después de ver sus ojos que estaban entre cerrados veía a su alrededor estando muy confundido, comenzó a preguntarme que paso, le dije lo que yo solamente sabia, desperté a **Alice** y hizo prácticamente lo mismo, buscamos entre cajones y los 3 nos dimos cuenta que teníamos nuestro salario en el bolsillo, este era el normal de siempre, por lo cual lo que sucedió tuvo que ser en jornada, mire mi tableta y aun seguían peleando ellos, **Bonnie** estaba en **Kids Cove** buscando algo, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando apenas me di cuenta, había un botón rojo en el escritorio, no sabia que era, cuando lo estuve a punto de presionar escuche algo en el camino, se podía escuchar el rechinido rápidamente y entre ellos unos pasos muy rápidos, prendí el foco del pasillo al fondo, y me di cuenta de algo, era **Foxy,** corría hacia mi, apreté el botón rojo, el dio un salto abriendo una mandíbula hacia mi, pero una puerta hecha de rejas golpeo a **Foxy,** haciendo uso de puerta, era tonto eso.

Nos dio tiempo para escapar, los 3 fuimos hacia el conducto de la derecha, fuimos con todas nuestras fuerzas, arrastrándonos hasta que llegamos a un pasillo, corrimos hacia los baños con esperanza de encontrar un 2.0, miraba la tableta mientras corríamos, **Foxy** estaba corriendo a no se donde, ¿Porque esta **Foxy** encendido? Aproveche verlo bien y se veía reparado, no tenia ninguna parte rota, se podía ver en su brazo derecho mientras lo movía lo que parecía ser un escudo, muy pequeño que le cubría el brazo pero que aun a si sobresalía de este, cuando volví a mirar hacia delante encontramos a **Chica 2.0**.

**Chica2:** Que bien que ya están despiertos, ¡Rápido! ¡Vayan a **Kids Cove**! ¡**Bonnie** ya esta allí!

**Mike:** ¿Que paso?

**Chica2:** No hay tiempo de explicar, ¡Rápido vayan!

Nos fuimos corriendo, la verdad la actitud con la que reacciono **Chica 2.0** me fue demasiado sospechosa, pero realmente a mi escasa información de lo que pasaba tuve que obedecer, espero que no sea una trampa, veía otras vez la cámara y **Freddy 2.0** seguía combatiendo, Apareció **Chica 2.0**, hablaron de algo y se fueron de la batalla, **Chica 1.0** se levanto dañada y se fue a otro lugar, la cual no tuve tiempo de ver que ya que me golpee a mi mismo con la puerta de **Kids Cove**, rápidamente nos abrió **Bonnie,** nos dejo pasar y **Kids Cove** estaba hecho un desastre, luego llegaron los otros 2 2.0 y cerraron la puerta, ellos dijeron que ya era seguro, obviamente iba a comenzar el juego de "Yo pregunto y tu respondes"

**Daniel:** ¿Que paso? ¿Porque están los 1.0 reparados?

**Freddy2:** Me temo que al parecer nuestros impostores tienen un aliado que desconocemos su identidad y ubicación.

**Alice:** ¿Un aliado que pudo reparar animatronicos?

**Bonnie2:** Si, dudamos que fuera un animatronico, no sabemos como funcionamos entre si.

**Mike:** ¿Entonces que fue?

**Freddy2:** Como mencionamos, no sabemos su identidad y ubicación, aunque tenemos un presentimiento de donde puede venir.

**Chica2:** Lamentablemente, cuando nos dimos cuento la mayoría de 1.0 volvieron, entre ellos sospecho que el único que volvió es el impostor de Roxy.

Estaba viendo la cámara por si encontraba algo, y encontré algo interesante, la cámara donde marca la ubicación del sótano se encontraba una silueta, no era de un animatronico, aunque al lado estaba Chica 1.0, estaban hablando y con una posición amenazadora le hablaba al sujeto, entonces el sujeto empezó a agarrar una silla golpeando el cemento que aprisionaba a **Freddy1,** les dije a los demás que vieran eso, cuando los 2.0 vieron eso estuvieron convencidos de ir a atacarlos y se fueron a hacerlo, entonces seguí viendo, cuando el sujeto logro liberar a **Freddy1,** este se levanto y se activo haciendo la típica canción de el, pero se veía demasiado dañado, en vez de hacer movimientos fluidos hacia movimientos bruscos y unos segundos estando en la misma posición para volver a repetir el proceso, definitivamente **Alice** si supo dañar lo, vi por un momento la cara de **Alice** y se podía ver su cara de rabia, sus dientes decían mas de lo que puedo mencionar, como si tratara ella de morder algo, creo que se enojo porque no logro acabar con el, de repente se logro escuchar un sonido fuerte en la cámara, salio una silueta mas pequeña, intento correr pero **Freddy1** lo agarro, tenia un hoyo en lo que parece ser el pecho, **Mike** y **Alice** no dejaron de ver la tableta, ni yo, quería saber que pasaba, tomaron a lo que parecía ser alguien de mi edad y entonces, el animatronico abrió el disfraz de **Bonnie,** el alzo aquel sujeto con ese hoyo y lo comenzó a presionar en el disfraz, obviamente nosotros 3 retiramos la mirada y baje la tableta.

En el momento que retire la tableta mas abajo podia ver a **Foxy** corriendo hacia nosotros, mierda, los 2.0 habían dejado la puerta abierta, dio un gran salto abriendo su mandíbula, **Mike** me empujo y por suerte el esquivo a **Foxy,** el cayo al suelo donde había mordido un gran pedazo de silla, se le había encajado en la mandíbula y mientras se lo intentaba quitar **Mike** agarro otra silla golpeando a **Foxy,** empece a hacer lo mismo mientras **Alice** agarraba unos palos de metal de las sillas destruidas, entonces **Foxy** saco la silla de su mandíbula y **Mike** le metió otra, hicimos el proceso hasta que nos quedamos sin sillas, se podía notar que sus dientes ya estaban dañados, entonces **Alice** con sus palos de metal empezó a meterse los en la mandíbula, haciendo que **Foxy** no a alcanzara, luego dio un empujón y **Foxy** cayo al suelo, nos fuimos de ahí y cerré la puerta, nos debería de dar tiempo, por medio de la tableta empece a ver si pasaba algo en el sótano, solo se veía el disfraz de **Bonnie** saliendo sangre en sus ojos y poco mas, solo estaba eso, ya no estaba otro animatronicos, mientras mas corríamos podíamos escuchar la pelea que tenían los 2.0 y los 1.0, cuando logramos verla era muy emparejada, obviamente debemos nosotros destruir a **Foxy** si queremos que los 2.0 resistan, cuando apenas voltee **Foxy** me salto encima, me mostró sus grandes dientes y intento morderme en la nuca, fue detenido por **Alice** que hacia una gran fuerza para que no pudiera morderme.

**Mike** empezó a ayudar a **Alice,** los 2 lograron tirar al suelo a **Foxy,** Los 2 lo agarraron de los brazos por lo cual el no podía levantarse, **Foxy** no dejaba de mover los pies para asustarnos o tratar de golpearnos con eso, me levante y agarre lo primero que vi, iba a agarrar una lampara, pero luego vi su cableado y donde estaba conectado el conector, entonces agarre el cableado y se lo amarre al brazo de **Foxy,** y luego corrí por un tenedor, me sorprende que ellos hayan logrado sostener a **Foxy,** aunque **Mike** comenzaba a perder la fuerza **Alice** seguía logrando, y incluso aplicaba mas fuerza con el tiempo, entonces amarre el tenedor en el cableado, tuve que romper el hule del cableado hasta un punto de que los cables principales estuvieran a la vista, entonces lo amarre con el tenedor y agarre un guante de invierno, me lo puse y con el tenedor lo puse en el conector, se podían ver las chispas que pasaban del cableado, y cuando tocaron a **Foxy** no dejo de oírse sus gritos, cuando mire hacia los lados llego **Freddy1** y con un golpe logro quitarme de encima.

Choque contra la pared con el impacto, Quito el amarre de **Foxy,** mientras que **Foxy** se podía ver el humo que provocaba, pero al parecer estaba en funcionamiento, no tardo para que la versión 2.0 del oso llegara y embistiera a **Freddy 1.0**, seguían su combate mientras que **Foxy** intentaba levantarse, pero con dificultad lo logro y nos vio, se acerco lo mas lento que pudo y con su garfio nos iba a golpear, iba a golpear a **Alice,** la empuje y me agarro con su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho alzo su garfio, cuando estuvo a punto de clavar...

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Toco y todos comenzaron a ir a sus lugares, también los 1.0, aunque **Freddy** 1.0 había mencionado que el puede estar durante el día, pero supongo que el tomaba su trabajo muy enserio fue a su lugar, **Foxy** intento clavármelo saliendo le chispas pero no pudo soportar mucho mas y se fue, se calmo mi respiración hasta que note que los demás estaban levantándose del impacto que les había dado **Foxy **Entre los mas cansados parecía ser **Mike,** al parecer el no esta acostumbrado mucho a las peleas o al esfuerzo físico, con razón el era muy defensivo cuando peleo contra **Alice,** para hacer eso el debe estar consciente de que tan fuerte es para hacer tales cosas o para que no hacer.

**Mike:** (Respiración agitada) Eso estuvo cerca.

**Daniel:** Dímelo a mi..

**Mike:** Da igual, ¿Alguien recuerda lo que paso antes de dormirnos?

**Daniel:** Yo no se nada, ¿Y tu **Alice?**

**Alice:** ¿Eh? No nada...

**Dueño:** ¡Hola chicos!

**Daniel:** Eh, tengo malas noticias..

**Dueño:** ¿Que? ¿Sobre los daños? (Mirando algunos destrozos) ¡No te preocupes! Gracias al gran éxito de la noche anterior tenemos un montón de dinero, cualquier daño no me molestara ahora, si quisiera me compraría un bote, pero como no me gustan no me lo compro, por cierto, ¿Porque esa cara de dormidos?

**Mike:** No sabemos, nos despertamos en media jornada de trabajo, no sabemos lo que paso antes (Tocándose la cabeza)

**Dueño:** Que raro, ustedes vinieron como siempre suelen venir y se fueron directo a la oficina, bueno, espero que tengan suerte, (Se va a su despacho)

Después de que el dueño se fue los 3 nos fuimos a pensar y plantear teorías de lo que paso antes, no sacamos ninguna conclusión con sentido, no presentábamos ninguno de los 3 algo en particular o diferente, dejamos eso de atrás y decidimos que debemos traer café seguido y beberlo mas en jornada, mientras me iba a salir escuche algo raro, era como una voz muy leve, pero no logre entenderlo, me quede unos segundos mas por si la escuchaba de nuevo y nada, entonces decidí irme, mientras miraba en mi mochila por is tenia unos fritos porque ya tenia mucha hambre toque algo, era metálico, era una grabadora, pero esta parecía ser muy nueva, **Mike** y **Alice** se dieron cuenta de lo que tenia y les dio curiosidad de lo que iba a decir, a si que no dudamos en encenderla, entonces reproduci el único archivo que había.

"(Sonidos muy intendibles) Ah... ¡Alooo! ¿Hola? Ah, bueno, quer-"

**Mike:** Esa voz...

"eria mencionarles sobre unas cosas sobre los anima-"

**Mike:** No puede ser (Retrocediendo nerviosamente)

**Daniel:** ¿Que? ¿Que pasa?

**Mike:** No puedo creerlo...

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMAMENTE "Fire" (Minecraft) <em>De las producciones de Xclax<em>**

**_"Nos han estado maltratado_**

**_Ahora es nuestro turno de vengarnos_**

**_No tendremos piedad_**

**_A si que prepárense para la masacre_**

**_Que comenzara."_**

**_Fecha de lanzamiento: ? (Fecha aproximada de lanzamiento: Martes 4 de Noviembre como máximo)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas: (Día revisado de Reviews, Viernes, Hora 5:03 PM)<strong>

**¡Haz la imagen al estilo de tal artista!**

**R= Yo no soy la persona que hará el dibujo para la historia, y como el no posee una cuenta no tengo manera para que le puedas comunicar con el, ademas que el va a hacer el estilo de dibujo como a el le sea mucho mas cómodo.**

**¡Nadie quiere a Foxy!**

**R= Foxy (Por razones que ni yo entiendo) Es el mas querido de todo el juego y la sección de Five Nights At Freddy tiene mas protagonismo que el propio Freddy (Five Nights At Foxy COMING!) Por lo que no, no eres el único que lo quiere.**

**¡Uff! Hoy estuve un poco con emocionado con este capitulo por razones que ni siquiera yo entiendo y ni si quiera quiero averiguar porque, bueno, si les gusta la historia y quieren seguir al tanto para cuando esta cada capitulo, ¡No olviden seguirme en Twi- Digo la historia y/o Autor! ¡Siempre estaran al tanto de cada capitulo o historia que haga! ¡Y si quieren expresar lo que sintieron del capitulo y/o una critica y sugerencia no olviden de dar una Review!"**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	18. El guardia

Me desperté y me prepare para el trabajo. considero mucho el hecho de irme del restaurante, últimamente e estado muy cerca de morir mas de una vez. entre y el **Dueño Freddy** me dio un saludo, pero el parecía muy enojado y se fue, fue extraño, cuando llegue sentí esa brisa que me da cada vez que entro al restaurante, prepare la misma táctica para evitar morir, cuando me recosté en mi silla mire temblorosa mente aquellas 2 puertas, casi nunca las uso, pero se que en algún momento me van a defraudar, con el mismo sentimiento un ruido me despertó, si no me equivoco era la voz del animatronico **Freddy**, empezaba a ver las cámaras y el Armario seguía cerrado y libre de animatronicoso, vi "**Pirate Cove**" y **Foxy** ya asomaba la cabeza, mierda, si ya eran como las 12:35 y ya se comenzaba a asomar, me puse mas concentrado, No veía a **Bonnie** de nuevo, estaba en frente de la puerta del Armario, baje la tableta dándole modo de pantalla apagada para gastar menos energía, comencé a sudar, después de un tiempo escuchando pasos a la lejanía volví a ver las cámaras, veía a **Bonnie** a mi izquierda en el fondo del pasillo, Chica aun estaba en las mesas de fiesta, entonces, cuando **Bonnie** estaba a mi puerta a izquierda cerré la puerta y me fui a la derecha corriendo.

Me escondí cuando vi a Chica por medio de las cámaras, me asome un poco y ella veía la cámara, aproveche ese momento, creo que no me vio, en el fondo logre ver a salir **Foxy** corriendo, ¡HA! Que idiota, retrocedí lentamente hacia atrás, de repente **Freddy** empezó su cancioncita en aquella escenario, después se activo y empezó a moverse, todos los animatronicos fueron hacia la izquierda de la oficina, corrí hacia la derecha, a si los tendría mas alejados, hasta que un sentimiento de advertencia llamo mi atención, al ver una nota que sobresalía, me tente y no quise realmente leerla, pero no podía soportarlo mucho mas, tome la hoja y empece a leerla.

"5 Niños desaparecidos en **Freddy Fazbear** Pizza

Después de que 5 niños fueran asesinados por un sujeto anónimo que fue arrestado no se logro encontrar sus cuerpos, en cambio unos días después unos familiares encontraron lo que parecía ser sangre y/o moco en los huecos de los ojos de los animatronicos y también en su boca, algunas personas registraron que..."

¿5 niños? 4 animatronicos...

Sangre y moco esparcidos por los huecos de los animatronicos...

Nunca encontrado sus cuerpos...

La extraña actitud de los animatronicos...

Oh mierda...

**Daniel:** (Retrocediendo con pánico)

**Freddy:** Hola Dan**i**el, Espera.. ¿Esa no es la nota de...

Mierda...

Los demás animatronicos llegaron mirándome a mi y a la nota..

**Freddy:** Oh **Daniel...** todo podía haber salido bien...

**Chica:** (Saca un cuchillo) Pudo... pero lo encontraste...

**Freddy: Foxy,** finiquita lo.

**Foxy:** ¿Yo? **¡Freddy** no quiero hacer-

**Freddy:** Hazlo, sabe demasiado, el si es listo, aun si aun no lo deduce lo terminara deduciendo. Ve.

¡Mierda! Empece a correr, **Foxy** me siguió, intente esquivarlo, llegue al **Show Stage** esperando esconderme pero el me encontraba, me llego y choque contra la pared, casi me encaja su gran garfio en mi costilla, se le atoro en la pared, me intento golpear pero logre sostener su brazo derecho, empezó a intentar morderme pero con mi otro brazo logre sostenerlo, si seguía a si no lo lograba, lo empuje para delante, casi escapaba, logre no morir, su mordida iba hacia mi cabeza, pero me dio en el pecho, era un dolor intenso, con mis ultimas fuerzas logre huir, mientras que me caí y me golpee en la parte trasera de la cabez-

**Daniel:** (Cae inconsciente)

**Freddy:** (Llegando) ¿Ya lo mataste?

**Foxy:** Creo que no...

**Freddy:** (Mirando a **Daniel)** Clava le tu garfio en la cabeza (Acomodándose el moño)

**Foxy:** Pero... Per-

**Freddy:** Tranquilo, no le dolerá, o al menos no le debería doler.

**Chica:** Oye, Ben no creo que deber-

**Freddy:** Chica, no digas ese nombre mas, ya no somos eso, ya no mas.

**Foxy:** (Llorando aceite) Lo siento **Daniel...** (Alza su garfio)

**Daniel:** (Entre una leve voz) ¿_Que paso...? ¿Donde estoy...?_ (Se desmaya otra vez)

**Foxy:** ¡Creo que no recuerda nada!

**Freddy:** No nos debemos arriesgar, Mátalo

**Chica: "Freddy"** Tu eras el que lo querías ser uno de nosotros, si el no recuerda mejor, a si que debemos curarle y aprovechar y convencerlo que somos amigables.

**Freddy:** Por favor, hasta tu sabes que eso no es 100% pos-

**Bonnie:** (Llegando) ¿Que pasa?

**Foxy: Freddy** quiere que mate al guardia

**Bonnie:** ¿Que? Eso ya no es novedad.

**Chica:** Hablamos de **Daniel.**

**Bonnie: ¿Daniel** sigue trabajando aquí? Eso si es una novedad.. ¿Porque lo quieres matar?

**Freddy:** Piensen, Si el sobrevive y se va no volverá, con suerte su alma se podrá apegar al animatronico, se que es una loca idea ya que solo funciono con los 5, pero siempre hay una posibilidad.

**Chica:** Si tanto quieres que este aquí porque no lo dejas vivo y le explicas?

**Freddy:** Porque habría un día en el que el muera, y si es uno de nosotros no _morirá_

**Foxy:** Ben no e-

**Freddy:** (Golpea a **Foxy)** Te dije que ya no nos llamemos de esa man-

**Foxy:** ¿Que te pasa? ¿Sabes? Estoy harto de tus ordenes "Mátalo" "Meterle tu la cabeza" "Corre que se acabo la energía" y "Por tu culpa se fue en la 5 noche" ¿Sabes? Al menos agradece que aun los niños te ven...

**Freddy:** ¿Que?

**Chica:** Argh... yo me voy a curar al guardia (Lo levanta como si fuera una pluma y va hacia la cocina)

(Después de unos minutos...)

**Chica:** (Volviendo con **Daniel** estando vendado en la herida) Chicos ya vol-

**Freddy** empezó a golpear el casco metálico de **Foxy,** el zorro no dudo y con su garfio se lo clavo en su ojo metálico por medio del hueco, **Freddy** retrocedió y con una patada hizo al gran oso retroceder, el oso se quito su sombrero y su moño y los puso en una mesa, luego se abalanzo y siguió haciendo la misma técnica pero con mucha mas agresividad, **Foxy** no podía mas, se rompía mas por su gran antigüedad, **Bonnie** se metió en medio y los separo, **Chica** dejo caer a **Daniel** en el suelo, después **Freddy** volvió a ponerse su sombrero y su moño amenazando verbalmente a **Freddy.**

**Freddy: **¿¡A QUE NO TIENES TORNILLOS A VOLVERME A-

**Daniel:** Ahhh... (Intentando arrastrarse hacia la salida, un momento no pudo arrastrarse mas) Mo-nstruos...

**Freddy:** Chica, Rápido, mas vendas!

**Chica:** ¡Ya voy! (Va a la cocina y vuelve con toallas)

**Chica:** No te muevas mucho (Levanta a **Daniel** y **Freddy** le pone vendas)

**Chica:** Creo que ya estas bien (Deja caer a **Daniel** y se vuelve a desmayar por la herida abierta)

**Freddy:** ¿Seras idiota?

**Chica:** ¿Que? ¿No lo querías muerto?

**Foxy:** (Mira a **Foxy,** los 2 se miran con odio) **Foxy,** quita mi otro disfraz de repuesto, tenemos que acomodar allí a **Daniel.**

**Bonnie:** ¿Que hacemos cuando se despierte?

**Freddy:** Debido a su reacción comienzo a dudar si de verdad es **Daniel.** tengo que confirmar que realmente es el.

(1 Hora después)

**_¡Que alegría siento! Logre confirmar y el guardia en el cual sospechaba si era Daniel si es, ojala el tonto de Foxy hubiera visto su rostro cuando le dijimos que lo transformaríamos, ¡Se veía tan feliz! Esta vez este si se transformara bien, no importa lo que mas me cueste invocar su alma y a pegarlo al animatronico nuevo, que creo que llegara en muy poco, hace mucho que no revivo a un animatronico, pero debo hacerlo con mucho esfuerzo, por el momento estoy tratando de hacer el mejor show mientras el nos esta viendo, esta sudando, ¡Que complejos son los humanos! Pero bueno, debo esperar, insistí para que lo transformáramos de una vez, pero el dijo cosas de despedirse y otras cosas, sigo pensando lo mismo, que complejos son, el punto fue que lo transformamos en uno de nosotros, un nuevo en nuestro grupo, me pregunto si se activara después de Bonnie o antes de Chica, me daría mucho gusto activar me y saludarle, ¡Mi fan estará con nosotros hasta descomponernos!_**

**_(N/A Si sigo a si tendré recordar el tipo de dialogo dependiendo de quien narre... Hacer estas cosas a veces si que es complicado)_**

**_(N/A Me toca explicar ahora cuando narra quien,_**"AaBb" **Es Daniel (Protagonista principal)_ "_**_AaBb" _**Es de Alice "_AaBb"_****Es de Freddy)****  
><strong>

(2 Días después)

**Freddy:** ¡Argh! (Intentándose romper el cemento de sus pies)

**Daniel:** (Pasa hacia su oficina empezando su turno)

**Freddy:** ¡Hey!

**Daniel:** ¿Hm?

**Freddy:** Estamos algo sorprendidos de haberte otra noche, deberías haber buscad-

**Daniel:** Yo no caeré en el truco de hacerte la victima (Se va)

**Freddy.** (Suspirando y susurrando) _**Daniel..** ¿Por que nos haces esto?_

**Chica:** (Quejándose) ¿Por intentar meterlo en una muerte lenta y horrible?

**Freddy:** Diras darle la inmortalidad.

**Chica:** Ya intentamos lo mismo en varios guardias y todos se niegan a eso y aun a si lo haces, creo que hay una razón de ello.

**Bonnie:** Es un buen punto

**Freddy:** Lo único que me alegro de esto es que no tengo que ver a Fox- (Ve algo y rápidamente da la mirada) Oh no..

**Chica:** ¿Que? (Mira hacia un lado oscuro) Diablos..

**Golden:** ¿Tiempo sin vernos? ¿Eh...?

**Bonnie:** ¿¡Que quieres!?

**Golden:** Hace mucho que no me divierto con un Guardia, el que tenemos esta noche se ve interesante, me pregunto a que grado de grito llega, según veo su rostro creo que va a ganar un A+ en gritos de dolor, bueno, Creo que ya empieza la diversión (Mirando hacia la cámara, la que tiene una luce sita roja leve)

(Día y hora desconocido)

**Freddy:** _Muer-e_ (Estrangulando a **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** (Tratando de aguantar su estrangulo)

**Daniel: ¡Alice!** ¡AHORA!

**Alice:** (Con una silla logra aturdir y **Freddy** retrocede)

**Freddy:** Seras hija de pu- (Corre rápidamente para embestir a **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** Lo siento, pero esto acaba ahora (Saca un crucifijo mostrándoselo a **Freddy)** ¡POR **MIKE**!

**_Oh no..._**

* * *

><p><em>De las producciones de Xclax a salido una nueva historia.<em>

_**Fire** (Minecraft)_

_Desc: El mundo se torna en contra de la humanidad, Tal vez no merezcamos vivir por lo que ocasionamos hasta nuestra propia raza, pero algo si se, es que la humanidad no se dejara exterminar sin pelear._

_¡Si eres fan mio de mis historias de FNAF, No dejen pasar la oportunidad de poder mi mas reciente trabajo.. ¡Fire!_

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas:<strong>

**¿Que teoria tienes tu sobre los 5 niños embrujados?**

**R= 5 niños desaparecidos, 5 animatronicos (Incluyendo a Golden), A si todo bien resumido. (Master of the resumen)**

**"Soy mujer..."**

**R= Lo sabia, (Me impacte cuando en una de tus Reviews dijiste "Fanática" y yo como "WTF" Por un nombre de usuario muy nombre de sexo masculino.)**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! ¡Un capitulo impactante en la historia al menos en mi opinión! ¡Si tienen alguna critica o sugerencia (O una pregunta) No olviden de enviármela por Review (O mensaje privado) ¡Que las leo todas!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	19. Lo siento mucho

**Daniel:** ¿Listos para esta noche, chicos?

**Mike:** Yo no

**Alice:** ¡¿Contigo!? ¡Siempre!

Los 3 entramos sabiendo que nos esperaba una larga noche, donde el dueño nos saludo y se despidió, nunca supe su nombre, pero siempre tuve curiosidad, a si que mientras los demás preparaban las sorpresas fui a la oficina a bloquear los conductos, si quiero hacer esto tendrá que ser desde la oficina, mientras acomodaba las cosas encontré una grabación, la tome, parecía nueva, no dude mucho en echarle un ojo si tenia una grabación, y si, la tenia, no era como cuando termine las 6 noches que me dieron una grabadora vacía para dar mis siguientes consejos, ahí fue cuando insistí en quedarme en la pizzeria, no tarde en avisarle a los demás de la grabadora, la que tenia la cara preocupada en especial era **Mike,** tenia miedo de que fuera aquel tipo del teléfono, yo realmente lo dudo, digo, yo digo que no murió para calmar a **Mike,** pero por dios, ¡Oí la grabación donde **Mike** me hablo cuando murió y yo realmente pienso que estaba jodido!

**Alice:** ¡Reproduce la!

**Mike:** Eh, **Daniel,** ¿Que tal si simplemente lo dejamos de lad-

**Daniel:** (Aprieta el botón de reproducir)

"Ah, ¡Alooo! ¿Hola? Bueno, hoy los 1.0 si que los molestaran hoy, **Foxy** probablemente ataque cada 1 hora en total, cada vez que se vaya **Bonnie** estará en un modo mucho mas agresivo, y así repetidamente, **Freddy** se concentrara principalmente en ti, **Daniel** y Chi-

Mi corazón se detuvo, no entendía nada, ¿Como sabia mi nombre? Es mas, ¿Como es posible que pueda predecir una táctica de 1.0? Realmente estaba actuando como si nada, pero si tengo que ser sincero estaba como para hacerme en los pantalones, la reacción de **Mike** le daba cada vez mas miedo y le pe-turbaba mucho mas, **Alice** escuchaba la grabación mas atentamente cuando escucho oír mi nombre de aquella grabadora.

"ca se concentrara en especial a ti **Alice,** tienes que tener cuidado, ya sabes, **Mike** sera seguido por **Bonnie** y sera asesinado en **Kids Cove** a las 5:35 AM, bueno, recuerden, ahorren la energía y cada vez que venga **Foxy** pónganse su casco de **Freddy Fazbear**, ¡Nos vemos!"

Vi la cara de **Mike,** estaba aterrorizado de lo que escucho, empezó a temblar, intento poner una cara falso intentando actuar indiferente, pero el no podía, el retrocedía confuso y asustado, llego a una esquina y se sentó, mirando al suelo, no dejaba el de temblar, intente relajar lo pero nada servia, no dejaba de decir "Me mataran" "No quiero morir" Veía mi reloj, eran las 11:54 PM, aun no empieza la jornada, aunque la grabación pueda ser una broma **Mike** no esta en ninguna condición de hacer algo, lo cargue **Alice** y yo lo llevamos a la salida diciéndole que descansara, pero cuando intentamos salir las puertas estaban cerradas

Escuchamos pasos llegar rápidamente, cada hora según el tipo del teléfono, vimos a **Foxy** a la distancia, corría con mucha fuerza hacia nosotros, se lanzo hacia mi, logre esquivarlo por muy poco, choco contra la pared, aproveche y los 3 pisamos a **Foxy** en la espalda para evitar que se levante, el que menos aplicaba fuerza era **Mike,** me sorprende la verdad que se pudiera mover o reaccionar en el estado en el que esta, **Alice** saco de su mochila una mini hacha, espera, ¿Una mini hacha? Uso esa hacha para atacar la espalda de **Foxy,** haciéndole un gran agujero, empezó a darle por la columna del endoesqueleto, golpeaba muy fuerte, hasta que llego **Freddy 1.0** tratando de embestirnos, pero fue detenido por los 2.0 que atacaron a **Freddy 1.0, Alice** alzo lo mas alto que pudo a **Foxy** y le clavo la hacha en la cabeza de **Foxy,** dio esa explosión eléctrica y no dio mucho mas que humo.

**Alice** no se detuvo, no dejo de cortar cada articulación metálica, **Foxy** empezó a drenar aceite, pero ella seguía, No tardaron los demás 1.0 en salir, **Bonnie** estaba muy agresivo, no dejo de atacar a lo loco a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de el, **Alice,** que se detuvo cuando solo quedaban pedazos pequeños de **Foxy,** luego fijo su mirada hacia los 1.0

**Alice: Freddy,** Águila: Si Cara: No (Lanza una moneda y cae Cara)

**Daniel:** ¿Que haces?

**Alice:** La suerte decidirá su destino, **Dany**

**Alice:** Chica, (Lanza la moneda) (Sale cara) Tampoco

**Alice: Bonnie**, (Lanza la moneda) (Sale cara)

**Alice**: Repito, **Freddy** (Sale cara)

**Alice:** Repito, Chica (Sale águila) La suerte no te sonríe hoy, Chica

**Alice** salio corriendo hacia Chica, esquivando a los 2.0 y 1.0, **Alice** se abalanzo, Intente ayudar pero **Mike** estaba completamente invulnerable, quedándose en una esquina sentando y temblando, lo tenia que proteger, **Alice** logro embestir a **Chica, Chica** logro caer al suelo y **Alice** hizo lo mismo, no paraba por nada, los demás 1.0 intentaron ayudar pero fueron detenidos por los 2.0, **Bonnie** logro escapar de aquella horda, los 2.0 intentaron desmembrar las partes metálicas de **Freddy 1.0**, pero no lograban nada, **Chica1** logro sacarse de encima a **Alice** y intento patearla, **Alice** esquivo el ataque y intento mantenerlo en el suelo, No podría sola, llego **Bonnie2** y empezó a ayudarla, haciendo que **Chica1** ya no pudiese moverse mucho mas, se levanto, y con una sonrisa **Alice** alzo otra vez su hacha, cortando cada parte de **Chica1,** entre los gritos de **Chica1, Freddy** se veía desesperado, no sabia que hacer o cuando hacer, intento por mucho escapar, pero no podía, era retenido por **Chica2** y **Freddy2,** aunque los animatronicos nuevos son mas pequeños y menos fuertes eran mas fuertes siendo 1 que uno viejo, por lo cual por mucho que lo intentara nunca logro huir, el sabia que sufriría el mismo destino que **Foxy.**

Después de unos minutos **Chica1** no era mas que chatarra, casi imposible saber lo que era ahora, siendo que solo había pedazos de metal, los 1.0 seguían resistiendo a **Freddy1,** ya que no lograban desmembrar las partes reboticas de **Freddy1,** era demasiado resistente para los 2.0, pidieron la ayuda de **Alice** que lo hiciera, pero ella seguía mutilando a **Chica 1.0**, no dejaba de brotar aceite, hasta que solo quedaron pedazos de **Chica 1.0 **totalmente irreconocibles de ver a una vista simple, miro para atrás y vio a **Freddy** expuesto, **Alice** fue lentamente hacia **Freddy** que estaba siendo detenido por los 2.0, **Alice** alzo su hacha, y le dio al costado de **Freddy 1.0**, lo hacia en cada costado, Esta vez era diferente, **Alice** lo hacia con rabia, como venganza, mientras veía a **Mike** decidí llevarlo con los 2.0 estábamos demasiados alejados, y debo protegerlo por lo que dijo el tipo del teléfono. No permitiré que otro guardia sea asesinado por otro animatronico.

**Alice:** ¿¡Ahora quien es el atado y el agresor? ¡Esto es por dañar a **Dany!** (Le corto la pierna, donde salio gran cantidad de aceite)

**Daniel: ¡Alice!** ¡Calm-

**Alice:** ¡Esto es por perseguirlo desde que trabaja aquí! (Le da una cortada en el costado derecho)

**Daniel:** ¡Calma!

**Alice:** ¡ESTO ES POR INTENTAR MATARLO! (Le corta repetidamente su disfraz)

**Daniel:** ¡Tranquilízate!

**Alice:** ¿Ah? (Viendo a **Daniel)** Solo un poco mas (Mirando a **Freddy** aun invulnerable)

**Daniel: Alice,** no hay momentos para torturarlo, solo mátalo y ya, se escapo **Bonnie** y según la grabación morirá **Mike** a manos de el, a si que simplemente acaba con el.

**Alice:** Bueno, tuviste suerte hoy, oso, (Alza su hacha) ¿Ultimas palabras?

**Freddy1:** _Pudre-te-e-e _

**Alice:** El sentimiento es mutuo (Destruye la columna de **Freddy 1.0**)

**Freddy2:** Bien hecho, el trato a sido cumplido, es un gusto tenerlos de aliados.

**Daniel:** Esto aun no termina, **Bonnie** escapo, debemos proteger a **Mike.**

**Bonnie2:** Nosotros lo buscamos, ¿Donde esta?

Busque por las cámaras buscando a **Bonnie,** estaba en la sala de fiestas III al lado de la puerta, les mencione a los 2.0 y no dudaron ni un poco para ir corriendo hacia allá, deje a **Mike** un momento con **Alice** y fui a ver la oficina ya que fui a buscar los cascos de **Freddy,** por si los necesitaba, nunca me los puse que recuerde, no resistí la tentación y me los termine poniendo, era muy raro, no me imagino los que llegaron a ser metidos a los trajes con las partes animatronicos, debería sentirse muy feo, pero bueno, entonces luego volví con **Alice** y **Mike,** pero había un problema, **Alice** estaba tirada en el suelo y **Mike** no estaba, entre en pánico, pregunte donde estaba **Mike** a **Alice,** contesto que apareció **Bonnie** de la nada, y **Mike** empezó a correr, ¡**Kids Cove**! ¡Debo ir a **Kids Cove**! Corrí hacia **Kids Cove**, no entendía que pasaba, ¿Como logro burlar a los 2.0? Mire la tableta y note un pedazo saliendo, ¡Una puta foto! Rabia una foto adelante de la cámara, seguí corriendo y escuche el grito de **Mike,** llegue a entrar a **Kids Cove**

**Bonnie:** (Sonidos casi intendibles)

**Mike:** ¡AYUDA!

Embestí a **Bonnie,** me dolió demasiado, el seguía siendo de metal y me dolió demasiado el hombro, el se acerco hacia mi a finiquitarme, pero el **Freddy 2.0** llego y lo tiro al suelo, **Freddy 2.0** empezó a golpear a Bonnie en el suelo, todo salia bien, hasta que note algo en el suelo, se comenzaba a romper, intente ubicarme sin la tableta, abajo estaba el sótano, se rompió el piso, **Bonnie** cayo pero **Freddy 2.0** logro salvarse, estaba tirado al suelo **Bonnie,** empezó a salir aceite y entre ello un poco de sangre, **Mike** estaba aliviado y no dejo de dar gracias a los 2.0 y a mi, **Alice** llego un poco lastimada y le explicamos lo sucedido, habíamos acabado al fin. **Chica, Freddy, Foxy, Golden,** y **Bonnie** ahora están muertos.

**Mike:** Dios... (Tocándose el pecho) ¿Esta muerto?

**Freddy2:** Lo mas seguro es que si, su disfraz esta muy dañado, por lo cual no debió de sobrevivir a la caída.

**Daniel:** Al dueño no le va a gustar esto del hoyo gigante, pero bueno.

**Alice:** Bueno, Con la tontería casi mueres, eh, **¿Mike?**

**Mike:** ¡No es gracioso! Tuve un susto de muerte

Estaba muy aliviado de que **Mike** no fuera dañado, después de las bromas de que casi moría (Que obviamente **Mike** no se las tomo bien) Decidimos sobre pensar si renunciar al empleo, obviamente no lo discutíamos enfrente de los 2.0, ya que como no hay peligro alguno eso significaba que era seguro, pero **Alice** dijo que si nos quedáramos aquí nos darían buena paga y ademas podríamos estar con los 2.0 amistosos, la verdad **Mike** y yo no lo vimos a si, entonces decidimos aun permanecer en este restaurante, vi por ultima vez el hoyo, donde se encontraba aun **Bonnie** tirado en el suelo brotando ese aceite, no tengo pena por el, el mismo se lo busco, mientras nos íbamos de esa habitación escuche un ruido, este era diferente, los 3 buscamos por todos lados buscando de donde provenía, cuando el ruido se escucho muy fuerte, voltee para atrás y vi como la mano de **Bonnie** atravesó el suelo agarrando el pie de **Mike...**

**Daniel:** No... (Susurrando) ¡No te muevas!

**Mike: Yo...(Bonnie** empezó a jalar el pie hacia abajo levemente)**  
><strong>

**Daniel:** (Susurrando) ¡Tranquilo! Iré a ayudarte (Avanzando lentamente hacia **Mike)**

**Mike:** No creo que sea posible, Ya es muy tard- (Es jalado hacia el sótano, se rompe el piso y cae **Mike** sobre **Bonnie)**

Corrí hacia el hoyo nuevo que se ocasiono, **Bonnie** estaba cubierto de tablas, **Mike** se veía bien, se comenzaba a levantar, me alivie, **Alice** llego a mi lado viendo a **Mike** mientras se levantaba, no se porque, pero comencé a sentir un poco de calor, mientras **Mike** logro levantarse y miraba hacia arriba note algo donde las tablas habían caído sobre **Bonnie..  
><strong>

**Mike** fue atravesado por el brazo de **Bonnie,** en el estomago, un gran charco de sangre salto hacia las tablas donde estaba **Bonnie,** sonidos de cemento caerse salieron del techo, que cayo justo arriba de **Bonnie,** entre ello apareció la explosión eléctrica... Un momento, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tampoco escuche ninguna explosión eléctrica de **Freddy1**! Pude haber salvado a **Mike** o avisarles... dios... no creo que un humanos podría sobrevivir eso...

La explosión eléctrica... Soy tan estúpido, ¡Si hubiera recordado lo de la explosión eléctrica surgía cuando el animatronico moría!

Se rompió completamente mi promesa sobre proteger a los guardias, solloce un poco, cuando abrí los ojos escuche las palabras metálicas de **Freddy2** desesperadas, ¿le hacia caso? La verdad no, estaba mas lamentándome y la culpa uniéndome que cualquier otra cosa, cuando abrí los ojos miraba el techo, se estaba quemando, mire hacia mis lados y esto empezaba a quemar, me levante y **Alice** también sorprendidos, ¡Se esta quemando el edificio!

Lo siento mucho **Mike,** al final no pude evitar nada.

* * *

><p>¡Recuerda la nueva historia que fue creado por Xclax, El creador de esta historia!<p>

**"Fire"** (Minecraft)

¡No te lo pierdas!

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas:<strong>

**"mike murio anfieaufhoeafeaf report porque mike murio no vuelvas hacer fics apestas no vuelvas a la pagina" (Me lo veo venir de cualquier usuario)**

**R= Es mi historia y soy su autor, Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera con mi historia, ademas, que si estuviste a preguntar esto es obvio que no leíste bien esa parte en concreto**

**¡No entendí para nada el capitulo anterior!**

**R= Si tu al capitulo anterior querer entender, Noches en Freddys debes ver, (Eso me dan entender o que no vieron "Noches en Freddys" O que tienen una memoria de mier*a :v) Miren algunos capitulos y ya encontraran la coincidencia.**

**¿Mismo nombre de protagonista en "_Fire_"?**

**R= Pensé todo lo que pude a la hora de pensar el nombre del protagonista (Entre mis posibilidades estaba Jack :V) Pero realmente decidí Daniel (Las 2 historias no tienen NADA que ver, lo único que concordancia serán el nombre del protagonista, osea, imagínense que es una dimensión alterna) **

**¿¡Que paso con Mikey D:?**

**R= Es una tortuga media humana que tiene una venda en la cabeza por razones que no entiendo, y tiene como otros 3 hermanos y vive en la alcantari- Ah, Espera, ¿Ese Mike no? Bueno, pos no se.**

**Quería**** hacer un capitulo confuso... ¡Y LO LOGRA! (¡FUCK YEAH!) La técnica es no hacerlo tan obvio pero hacerlo tan encaja ble :v**

**Me temo que este es el penúltimo (O antepenúltimo) Episodio de la historia (Si la historia sigue estando sobre valorada seguirá otra historia, aunque ya no sera sobre la historia principal, seria como las "Crónicas" o "Aventuras" de los protagonistas principales y 2.0 y etc.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	20. El final

La pizzeria se estaba quemando, **Freddy 1.0** dijo que teníamos que irnos, me levante, viendo por ultima vez a **Mike,** que no se movía, las llamas aun no llegan a el, espero que no hubiera sentido mucho dolor, me fui con **Alice** corriendo al **Show Stage** donde estaba la puerta, aun intente abrirla pero me di cuenta que tenia un mecanismo raro, mire mi reloj, 5:55 AM, ya casi acaba mi turno y la puerta se abrirá, debía aguantar por el momento. **Bonnie 2.0** llego diciendo sobre **Freddy 1.0** aun estaba vivo, mierda, los demás 2.0 se pusieron delante de **Alice** y yo para protegernos, se podía escuchar al fondo la risa, miraba en mi tableta que no se podía oír bien, estaba en los baños, se los dije, estaba seguro que no era una trampa, ya que se veía igual de dañado que lo dejo **Alice,** me sorprende mucho que pueda estar el aun de pie, **Alice** y yo nos pusimos al lado de la puerta, esperando que tocara la campana para salir.

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Podía llegar a ver por el picaporte el auto del Dueño impresionado, corrió hacia la puerta desesperado y abriendo la puerta rápidamente, al vernos noto que no estaba **Mike,** por lo cual no tardo en preguntar.

**Dueño:** ¿¡Que paso!?

**Alice: ¡Mike** esta muerto! ¡Cuando apenas nos dimos cuenta el lugar empezó a quemarse!

**Dueño:** Mierda... ¡Tengo que ir rápidamente a la sala de documentos! (Se va corriendo ante el leve fuego que había)

Mire mi tableta para ver si los animatronicos estaban ya en su lugar, y no, seguían peleando, incluso Freddy 1.0, no entendía, ¿Como lograba seguir moviéndose? **Bonnie 1.0** ya no tenia su oreja izquierda, cuando pude ver por medio de la cámara como un gran pedazo del techo cayo sobre los 2.0, mierda, mientras que **Freddy 1.0** salia de la habitación, deje a **Alice** en la puerta, le dije que se fuera y esperara a fuera, fui con el dueño, que buscaba unos documentos desesperada mente.

**Daniel:** ¿Que diablos buscas? ¡Hay que irnos!

**Dueño:** No entiendes... ¡Estoy buscando el historial!

**Daniel:** ¿De que?

Dueño: Mira, busca un portafolio color rojo anaranjado, ¡Es importante el documento!

Si se esta jugando la vida por el portafolio ese debe ser importante, cerré la puerta por si **Freddy 1.0** llegaba y lo busque, el fuego comenzaba a brotar en la esquina del cuarto, lo busque y busque, abajo del escritorio resalto un color, ¡Es el portafolio! Le avise al dueño y me felicito, cuando abrimos la puerta el fuego logro propagarse mucho, cuando salimos no encontramos a **Freddy 1.0**, aprovechamos el momento para huir, pero el suelo también comenzó a caerse, casi se cae el dueño, hasta que escucho un ruido raro, ¡Es **Bonnie 2.0** sosteniendo el pie del dueño desde el sótano!

**Dueño:** ¡Argh! **¡Daniel** toma! (Lanza el portafolio cerca del **Daniel, Daniel** lo tomo)

**Daniel:** ¿Que carajos? **¡Bonnie** teníamos un trato!

**Bonnie2:** Con ustedes 3, no con el (Jalando mas fuerte)

Dueño: Escucha **Daniel** (Intentando resistir lo mas posible en el suelo principal) Ese portafolio... Mandase lo a la policía, No dejes que le pase algo malo...

**Daniel:** ¡Suéltalo ya **Bonnie!**

**Bonnie2:** ¡Nunca!

(Llega **Freddy 2.0** con grandes heridas en el disfraz, de el cada cierto tiempo le salia unas chispas en la parte de la cabeza)

**Freddy2:** Suéltalo, **Bonnie.**

**Bonnie2:** ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si es el que nos obliga quedarnos aquí siemp-

**Freddy2: Daniel,** ¿El es tu aliado?

**Daniel:** ¡Si!

**Freddy2: Bonnie,** suéltalo, el aliado de nuestro aliado es nuestro aliado

Nos dejaron huir, mientras caminábamos cerca de la salida escuche la risa de **Freddy 1.0**, entre las llamas salia **Freddy 1.0** con el casco casi partido a la mitad, sus ojos metálicos estaban rotos y solo se podía ver un punto rojo salir de ellos, tenia una pose amenazadora, pero algo se veía diferente, de el salia un aura roja, se podía ver como sus puños se cerraba con furia viéndome a mi, le dije el dueño que se adelantara, el piso se veía débil y si íbamos los 2 caeríamos a lo que probablemente sea nuestra muerte, no veía a **Alice** por ningún lado, debió de escapar como le dije.

**Freddy1:** Mira lo que haz causado..

**Daniel:** ¿¡Lo que e causado!? (Mirando por momentos hacia atras para ver si es seguro ya pasar) ¡Tu mismo lo causaste!

**Freddy1:** ¡TENIAS QUE JUGAR AL GATO Y AL RATÓN, EH! (Caminando lentamente hacia **Daniel)**

**(Daniel** retrocede, pero sale un hoyo pequeño en el piso de **Daniel,** haciendo que se quede atrapado el pie izquierdo)

Mierda. el fuego no tardara en rodearme, necesito escapar de aquí y rápido

**Freddy1:** En un principio quería que fueras uno de nosotros, ¡PERO NO!

**Daniel:** (Intenta sacarse el pie)

**Freddy1:** ¿Pero sabes que? (Agarra el cuello de **Daniel** y lo levanta, tirándolo a la pared y estrangulándolo) _No mereces la inmortalidad..._

**Freddy1:** Así que, _Muer-e-e_

Me empece a quedar sin energía, cada vez sentía menos fuerza, cuando todo comenzaba a verse oscuro ante mis ojos, logre ver la silueta de **Alice,** la cual portaba lo que parecía ser un martillo de trabajo, cuando logro ver la situación en la que me encontraba empezó correr con el martillo.

**Daniel:** _**Alice...** ¡Ahora!_

**Alice** golpeo con fuerza el casco de **Freddy** y retrocedió mucho, casi se caía donde estaba parado, se acomodo un poco su propio asco y nos miro a los 2, viendo a **Freddy 1.0** probablemente no se espero la entrada de **Alice.**

**Freddy1:** ¡Seras hija de pu... (Trata de embestir a **Daniel)**

Es mi oportunidad, estaba esperando el momento para usarlo.

**Daniel:** (Saca un crucifijo mostrándoselo a **Freddy 1.0**) ¡POR **MIKE!**

**Freddy1:** ¡Argh! (Cayo al suelo con solo estar cerca el crucifijo)

**Freddy1:** _Co-mo sup-p-is-te sobr-e..._

**Daniel:** ¿Que pasa **Freddy?** ¿Acaso no puedes con esto? (Ladeando el crucifijo)

La temperatura ya aumentaba, no tardaba para que saliera mucho mas humo, a si que hice lo que cualquier tipo quisiera hacer si se encontrara un vampiro, le clave el crucifijo en el pecho, creo que le di a su columna, dio un gran grito y se desactivo, no esperaría para ver su explosión eléctrica, solo fuimos **Alice** y yo iendonos, dejando el cadáver de **Mike** atrás, intente salvarlo, pero no, no pude, no pude mantener mi promesa después de todo. mientras estaba saliendo solo escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de **Freddy 1.0**, cuando por fin logre salir, vi la luz del sol y habían bomberos tratando de calmar el incendio para que no se propagase por la calle, estaba el dueño con el portafolio entregándoselo a la policía, **Alice** estaba muy feliz de que estábamos a salvo, aunque no olvidare el pobre destino de **Mike.**

(Mientras tanto, con **Freddy 1.0**)

**Freddy1:** Argh... (Tratándose de sacar el crucifijo)

(Se escucha un gran paso)

**Freddy1:** (Ve a una sombra de un tipo parado viéndolo, tiene un traje de seguridad)

**Freddy1:** No...

**Freddy1:** (Voltea y ve que esta rodeado de varias personas con diferentes tipos de traje de seguridad, algunos sangrando por los ojos y otros sin dientes, otros, en ambas condiciones)

**Freddy1:** (Tratándose de levantar) Eh... ¿Sin rencores, eh?

(Del gran circulo de Guardias sale uno en especifico, cual es el único sin traje de seguridad, llevando ropa normal, y a diferencia de los demás, no sangra por los ojos y tiene dientes, la diferencia es que lleva un gran hoyo en su pecho)

**_Jack_:** (Estira la mano apuntando hacia **Freddy 1.0**)

**Freddy1:** No... piedad...

(Todos los guardias alrededor estiran la mano apuntando a **Freddy1.0**)

**Freddy1:** No no no no...

(Todos los guardias, que apuntan a **Freddy 1.0**, ponen un pulgar abajo **(N/A Osea, un dislike) **)

**Freddy1:** (Abajo de el aparece un circulo de color rojo, que rápidamente se rellena de un rojo oscuro con partes negra)

**Freddy1:** ¡Por favor no! ¡Perdónenme! ¡No quería hacerlo!

(El crucifijo clavado empieza a iluminarse, la cual sale disparada hacia el techo, El circulo empezó a tragar a **Freddy1**)

**Freddy1:** ¡POR FAVOORR!

(El crucifijo que choco contra el suelo logro debilitar el techo, el cual cayo sobre **Freddy 1.0)**

**Freddy1:** NO PUEDE SE-

Una gran explosión eléctrica salio de la pizzeria, esta era muy enorme, aunque algo raro paso, sentí que algo paso, como una brisa, lo raro de esto es que no paso una vez, pasaron varias veces, creo que empezaba a escuchar cosas raras también, cada vez que sentía esa rara brisa pasar escuchaba algo como "_Gracias..." _Cuando la ultima paso, sentí que dijo algo diferente, no escuche exactamente que era pero volvió a la pizzeria, o al menos eso creo, creo que de tanto casi morir debería empezar a ir al psicólogo, **Alice** estaba sentada mirándome mientras tomaba un café, diciéndome que tenían café para mi la policía, no me negué a aceptarlo, pero la verdad, no puedo dejar de mirar la entrada a la pizzeria, es como si tuviera esa pequeña esperanza que **Mike** saldría, pero ya es muy tarde.

(Mientras tanto, en el sótano)

**Mike:** (Agonizando) _Ah... _(Mirando el traje de su asesino, donde se puede llegar ver los "ojos" de su endoesqueleto)

(La brisa pasa cerca de **Bonnie 1.0**)

(**Bonnie 1.0** se levanto, mirando a **Mike, Mike** intentando formar palabras, pero por culpa de los grandes daños le es casi imposible hablar) (**Bonnie 1.0**, los cuales son ojos metálicos eran muchos mas blancos y con un aura blanca también, con la mano de **Bonnie** toco el gran hoyo que tenia **Mike** en el estomago, y entonc-)

Seguía mirando la entrada, **Alice** también miraba preocupada, y me dio el pésame, creo que ella entiende perfectamente que a si no iba a ser mi plan, cuando perdí toda esperanza simplemente miraba al suelo deprimido, casi a tal punto de llorar, pero mientras trataba de sostener las lagrimas se escucharon aplausos y la llamada de ambulancias, mire para arriba y mire un milagro, era **Mike,** que caminaba tambaleando hacia la ambulancia, pude lograr ver el hoyo que tenia **Mike,** no entendía bien, era mucho mas pequeño del que hizo **Bonnie,** entonces otra vez la sensación de la brisa paso, esta vez con una palabra diferente.

"_De nada..._"

* * *

><p><em>¡No olvides la historia que publique ayer!<em>

_"**Fire**" ¡Producciones hechas por Xlax totalmente autenticas!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por ver el final de la historia!<strong>

**Preguntas:**

**"¿MIKEY MIKEY MIKEY PORQUE MURIO?"**

**R= Porque me miro feo el otro día (Respuesta sarcástica)**

**"Que lastima que dura poco"**

**R= ¿La historia? Si logro ver un gran interes en la historia sacare la "secuela" de esta.**

**Lo mas probable es que hoy en la noche publique este capitulo (A lo hijo de put* :3) También tendré que revisar mañana las propiedades de la historia para determinar si se desea una "secuela" (Osea, como paso con "Noches en Freddys" Pero con el cambio en el que no sera ya de suspenso, si no historias sobre nuestros adorados protagonistas (Llorones cuando Mike moría eh e.e) Para determinar si hacerla o no, ya me imagino el nombre en el que haría si así fuese el caso. ¡Pero bueno!**

**¡No olvides de mirar mi 2 historia (Que ya no es de FNAF) Si no de ¡MINECRAFT! (No, no habrá nada de OC x Creeper o algún otro mob, ¡Malditos pervertidos/as) ¡Si te gusto mi historia de FNAF dale una oportunidad a "_Fire_"**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	21. Epilogo

Después de los sucesos de "La quemadura del 14" El establecimiento **Freddy Fazbear Pizza** fue totalmente clausulado junto con **Fazbear Enternaiments**, causando su desalojo y eliminado todos los productos de la compañía, la mayoría de niños se decepcionaron y unos incluso intentaron convencer a los políticos de volver a añadir el restaurante, pero nada funciono.

En cambio, no tardo mucho para que saliera en la mismo posición del anterior restaurante el nuevo y revolucionario "**Strax Bear Pizza**" Que prácticamente fue una burla a la política trayendo prácticamente lo mismo que el anterior restaurante, esta polémica desapareció cuando se descubrió que no pertenecía a la compañía **Fazbear**, siendo de la compañía **Lets party**, fundado por el cual era el dueño anterior del denominado restaurante, el cual en su lanzamiento en 2 días unos niños descubrieron que los anteriores animatronicos estaban escondidos en un armario.

Las victimas de "La quemadura del 14" se hablo que solo hubo 1 herido gravemente, los demás 2 solo presentaban un poco de quemaduras y moretones, en medio de la investigación el dueño proporciono una información que el gobierno y la comisaria lo lleva como totalmente "clasificado" horas después se descubrieron los muy antiguos animatronicos pero amados por los niños, en los cual se presentaron en estas condiciones:

**Foxy:** Hecho pedazos. (Razones desconocidas, se sospecha que con un hacha o sierra)

**Chica:** Hecho pedazos. (Razones desconocidas, se sospecha que también con un hacha)

**Bonnie:** Piezas faltan tes y varias abolladuras en su casco y parte frontal del disfraz, se encontró sangre en su brazo derecho. (Razones desconocidas)

**Freddy:** No se encontró su disfraz y su perspectivo endoesqueleto.

Semanas después se encontró dado de baja una de las victimas de "La quemadura del 14" **Mike Schmidt **El cual días después publico el libro llamado "**Semanas en el infierno nocturno**" El cual fue muy famoso contando historias fantasiosas denominados momentos después de publicarse, según una entrevista donde se buscaba saber mas información del incidente **Mike** contesto que no se le tenia permitido eso diciendo "No se me permite decir que paso, a si que por favor déjenme, tengo que ir a trabajar" El cual se le fue en un traje de Seguridad nocturna.

Otra de las victimas de "La quemadura del 14" Fue **Alice Kalish** que en las investigaciones se descubrió en el cual presentaba cargos de acoso ante la otra victima, ella confirma algo mas que una amistad, eso no tardo mucho para que los fans de "**Semanas en el infierno nocturno**" Salieron asaltadas en prácticamente empezar a deduccionar un noviazgo, se le hizo una entrevista en el cual **Alice** se negó totalmente en contestar a las preguntas, mencionando que su "novio" le dijo que no dijera nada, rápidamente se puso su gorro de seguridad y menciono "¡Bueno! ¡Me tengo que ir! **¡Dany** me espera!"

La ultima victima de "La quemadura del 14" Es **Pedro Daniel**, Entre entrevistas hecha por algunas fans se niega totalmente en un noviazgo con** Alice Kalish**, Se le a visto mas de una ves a esta deseada pareja por muchas partes, Otra de las cosas es que en la investigación de el caso de "La quemadura del 14" Se encontró en su historial que era victima de acosos, investigando se encontró que su acoso era por parte de **Alice Kalish**, por la cual se hizo mas grande la polémica y el propio **Daniel** confirmo que ya no había cargos contra ella, Esta mañana se le a intentado sacar información sobre "La quemadura del 14" En el cual también se negó a dar tal información, diciendo en sus propias palabras "No daré y no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, ¡Tengo que irme!" Y se se fue sin contestar ni una pregunta mas.

Uno de los principales sospechosos sobre "La quemadura del 14" Fue **Jackson Manson** cual era el dueño de la pizzeria y ex-abogado del anterior dueño, tiempo después de que diera una información en la cual solo ellos saben, momentos después fue arrestado, en la corte de justicia se le dio inocente, como testigos y protectores las 3 victimas de "La quemadura del 14" Confirmando que el no podría ser, se le declaro inocente y fundo "**Lets Party Company**" En el cual fundo el famoso restaurante "**Strax Bear Pizza" **Esta vez descartando la idea de usar animaciones roboticas usando actores.

El día de 2 de Noviembre del mismo 2014 se cerro el caso completamente manteniendo que surgió como un accidente.

"Por mucho que huyas de tu pasado, algún día volverá, mejorado y en tu contra"

-**Mike** **Schmidt** (En su libro "**Semanas en el infierno nocturno**")

"El amor es mucho mas factible que el metal, ¡Incluso para el acero!"

-**Alice Kalish** (En su entrevista cuando le preguntaron sobre el amor)

"Lo que alguna vez fue lo mejor para ti en tu infancia, cuando crezcas veras que ya no es lo mejor"

-**Pedro Daniel** (En una entrevista sobre su opinión sobre **Freddy Fazbear Pizza**)

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por haberme acompañado y leer la historia fielmente!<strong>

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**

**"Crónicas en Freddys"**

**Summary:**

**Han pasado un tiempo desde que Freddy cayo de su reinado, ahora el dueño fundo un nuevo restaurante en el que trabajare con mis antiguos 2 compañeros en el turno nocturno.**


End file.
